Call me daddy
by Dashed
Summary: “I want to have a baby…” Ino said “and I want you to be the father.” Honesty there wasn’t anything Sakura could think to say to that. Sakura/Ino. Used to be called baby hell.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to have a baby…" Ino said "and I want you to be the father." honesty there wasn't anything Sakura could say to that. Sakura/Ino

A/N: I had to play with the time line a little since this is set in the future. Think of it as an AU. Also I don't like the title, if anyone has a suggestion please feel free to share.

XxXx

The restaurant was crowded and waiters were rushed off their feet trying to sever the establishment before the hungry mass turned into ravenous Unhappy Patrons that attacked at the first sign of cold chips. It was for that reason that Sakura was thankful that she was considered somewhat of a Big Hero. A Saviour and a Legendary Ninja. It meant that while all the other customer had to frantically wave their pepper shakers in order to get a waiters attention she just had to look mildly displeased and had a red vested lackey at her side in moments.

"Have I told you that I'm really glad I invited you to dinner?" Ino said as their food arrived not only warm but actually hot. With steam and everything.

"You still haven't told me why we're here," Sakura said unfolding her napkin and smiling at the wonderful steak that was the size of her forearm. "And it does feel nice to be appreciated," her smile turned mischievous "if we get bored later I can always get us free desert if I pretend to be annoyed."

Ino laughed then said mock seriously "will you make them cry?"

"Like a baby," Sakura puffed up with false pride before deflating in a chorus of laughter. This was nice. She had been so busy running the hospital that she forgot that there was life out side of her medical books. Her and Ino were friends but they weren't really that close. Even after Sai had died fighting Orochimaru and Naruto had given his life in the ultimate sacrificed to save the village, she hadn't grown closer to the blonde.

Ino seemed to go quite at the word 'baby.' She fiddled with her fork and Sakura frowned as she noticed the change in mood. The air had gotten heavier but she assumed it was due to her own remembrance of her dear friends. She tended to do that sometimes. She just got caught up in a memory or she would be jolted by a widely grinning blonde haired kid and loose herself in the past. It tended to make everyone else around her uncomfortable to the point they tried to quickly slink off. She was about to apologise but Ino spoke first.

"Talking of babies," Ino said seemingly out of the blue to Sakura "I've decided to have one."

"Oh," Sakura nodded not sure what to say. "I didn't know you were dating someone."

"I'm not," Ino said plainly. She seemed to be staring a bit too intently at Sakura. It made her nervous.

"I don't know if anyone explained the birds and the bees to you Ino but it does tend to take two…" Sakura tried to joke but Ino rolled her eyes and didn't seem to be in the mood for her humour.

"Yes, Sakura, I know that," the acid tone of Ino's voice made Sakura feel very small "I'm thirty five and I'm not getting any younger. I want kids before its too late."

Sakura nodded still slightly uncomfortable and unsure as to what this had to do with her. "O-kay. That's reasonable enough I suppose, though I don't think thirty five is over the hill," she didn't feel that old. But then she wasn't the one who's biological clock was screaming at her. "Have you thought of donors?" She assumed that was how Ino wanted to go about conception.

"Yes that's were you come in…" Ino said for the first time looking nervous. A blush crawled up her cheeks and she coughed, breaking eye contact for a moment.

Oh! Oh, was that all? Sakura smiled brightly and reached over to touch Ino's hand. She finally understood what the blonde wanted from her. "Ino you don't have to look so nervous. I would be honoured to be your doctor." she smiled because they were after all friends and she was a damn good doctor. It was just like Ino to want the best for herself and her as of yet unconceived child.

Ino instead of looking pleased like Sakura assumed she would glared at her. She looked extremely vexed and was staring at the woman across from her like she was deliberately being dense. Sakura having been used to fame and respect due to her status of hero and job as the medical chief for the hospital, was not used to being treated in such a way. Her grin twitched inanely having no idea what she had done wrong.

"No, Sakura, I don't want you to be the doctor, well," Ino seemed to consider it for a moment before shrugging. Her skills didn't seem to be much a factor it seemed. She was slightly annoyed with the dismissal. "I suppose you can be if you want but the reason I asked you out tonight is because I thought a lot about it. I did really. There was a pro and con list and even a debate with Shikamaru so its important that you know this decision wasn't made lightly."

Sakrua nodded but was afraid her smile was giving away the fact that she had no idea what Ino was rambling about. As Ino paused for breath and seemed to be paying her no attention she tired to retract the hand she had used earlier to hold Ino's. Ino feeling the movement trapped the escaping limb in a vice like grip. Sakura felt intimidate in spite of herself. The intimidated feeling didn't diminish as Ino pinned her with her sharp gaze.

"I want to have a baby and I want you to be the donor."

XxXx

Sakura thought she reacted reasonably well under the circumstances.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

The entire restaurant crashed to a halt. Waiters paused mid step. Waitresses stopped taking drink orders. Irate customers stopped yelling at slow staff. A sea of faces turned to the now standing Sakura who was still looking at Ino like she had transformed into an Onbaa and declared the start of mating season.

"Will you sit down!" Ino hissed looking around "you're causing a scene!"

Sakura noticed for the first time the curious audience and sat down quickly her cheeks blazing. "Are you crazy?!" She hissed again aware of the still watching spectators.

"No," Ino said but she was blushing at Sakura's reaction. It wasn't that far fetched surely? Okay she supposed it was. "You happen to posses some great genes that I think will be good to have in a child."

Sakura still looked at the blonde like she was a crazy person with the plague "Ino we haven't even been on a date!" Her eyes widened in horror "oh crap! Is this what this is?!"

"No! And don't seem so appalled. You could do a lot worse than me forehead," Ino snipped her ego bruised at the sick face Sakura pulled at the thought of dating her.

"Ino a baby is a lot of responsibility…I don't love you…I'm a girl…a-ah this is a really bad idea!" Sakura stuttered unconsciously leaning back in her chair trying to get as far away from Ino as possible.

"I know it's a lot of responsibility. I'm not asking you to be the father I just want your genes. And please Sakura, you cannot possibly be naïve enough to think that you need love to conceive a baby. The whole girl thing doesn't really apply when your a talented medical ninja. A miracle some might say," Ino addressed each of Sakura's points in a reasonably tone. She threw in the flattery because Sakura seemed like she was ready to bolt.

"Ah, tut," Sakura blew air out through her mouth flabbergasted. She hoped by exhaling loudly she would come up with plausible reasons that would make Ino see how this was A Really Bad Idea. No such argument came and she stared at Ino dumbly. She jumped on the stray thought that crossed her mind gratefully for something to say. "…You want my genes?"

"Well not the physical ones. I'm hoping the baby will take more after me in that respect," Ino saw Sakura's eyes narrowing at the insult. She seemed to regain a measure of sanity now that they moved back onto familiar slurs. "But I hope the child has your mind. You were always the smart one. And your honestly and kindness is unmatched. It would also be good if the kid wasn't as shallow as I am, though if it turns out to look like me there's little hope for that. Beauty is a curse," Ino sighed heavily and Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"You know you can get all that from Shikamaru," Sakura said plainly. She thought she had finally recovered from the shock.

"Please," Ino tutted dismissively "like I would take the chance of the kid inheriting his laziness. You at least are a hard, dedicated worker. Besides we've already discussed that possibility and came to the conclusion that Temari would give us a slow and painful death if we did anything other than talk about the possibility."

Sakura was stumped as to what to say next. Ino was gazing at her expectantly and she realised that she hadn't in fact given her an answer yet. "No!" she blurted out.

Ino looked like Sakura had physically struck her. She blinked and looked away for a second. Guilt struck Sakura down like an avenging thunderbolt. She immediately regretted her harsh tone.

"Will you think about it at least?" Ino tried.

She looked crushed but Sakura wouldn't string her along "Ino I won't agree to this. I'm sorry." She got up quickly and left the table.

XxXx

"Delivery for the brooding, had her-sense-of-humour-surgically-removed, chief of the hospital."

Sakura looked up from her desk to see TenTen in the doorway in her arms she held a dusty tomb that blocked the upper part of her torso from view. She grinned at her friend as she slammed the thick book down on her desk and jumped up beside it. "What you looking at, oh sour one?" She said as she peered at the green dog eared jotter that Sakura was currently reading.

"It's Naruto's old training manual. When he was making up his own moves he would write them in this," Sakura said closing the book with a fond smile on her face.

TenTen nodded understandingly. She then rolled her head to the side to look at the big book she had lugged all the way from the bookshop she now owned. "So does his book have anything to do with the heavy and very smelly tomb I had to drag here all by my skinny self?"

Sakura's finger wiped away the dust from the book and then spun it so the title _The research and side effects of human transformation jutsu's; a history, _was the right way up. She debated telling TenTen, the person she was closest to now, the truth. "I told you about Ino's crazy idea right?" Sakura said trying to make it sound like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yeah and I made fun of you for the next week. What does this have to do with that?" TenTen said.

"I was just wondering, professional curiosity really," Sakura quickly defined not wanting TenTen to get the wrong idea "if same sex fertilisation was possible."

"Oh," TenTen asked slightly bored of the topic "and what did you find?"

"That two woman cannot have a baby. It's scientifically impossible," Sakura said leaving out the fact that her over achieving mind was working on theories and scenarios that would get around that pesky law of nature.

"Then you're off the hook with Ino," TenTen said grinning bouncing off the desk. She was ready to forget the matter when she caught sight of Sakura's face. Sakura wasn't looking at her and had a decidedly hand in the cookie jar expression that she was miserably trying to hide "oh no. Sakura what are you thinking? It's Ino your frienamie. You are not think of raising a child with that woman."

"No, of course not," Sakura said waving TenTen's fear away with a light wave "I was just going to get her pregnant."

TenTen's face drop. She couldn't believe what she was hearing "Sakura are you nuts? It's a kid you'll be responsible for! You'll have to raise it and love it and-and lots of responsibility and time! You don't even go out on the dates I set you up with! You barely leave your office. You have a camp bed in the corner!" TenTen yelled hysterically waving to the well used camp bed and folded blanket. "Where would you get time for a baby?!"

"I would only be the donor!" Sakura said sounding quite reasonable in the face of TenTen's fervour "and its not like I'll be raising the baby. It'll be Ino's not mine. I'm only the facilitator."

"Why on earth would you want to do this?!" TenTen said amazed and disturbed but above all confused. Sakura when she had first told her about the proposal had seemed dead set against it.

Sakura shifted in her chair and mumbled something.

"What was that?" TenTen asked darkly.

Sakura coughed to clear her throat "it hasn't been done before. It's an amazing opportunity for science. Just think of the possibilities."

TenTen could not see the benefit to _mankind _if womankind suddenly managed to knock themselves up. And more than that "Sakura you're talking as if you'll be part of an experiment, we're talking about making a baby, a little person, not a lab rat."

"I know that," Sakura said airily making TenTen think she didn't in fact know that.

"Fine, go ahead, its not as if you'll find a way. You said it yourself that you've found that two women can't have children," TenTen pouted and flopped down in her chair. After all it was Sakura's life and she wasn't her mother. If nothing else she'll get some good teasing out of it. And boy did she plan to milk it when it all went sour. Idiot Sakura playing god, TenTen snorted crossing her arms.

Sakura sensing her friend no longer opposed the idea, though she didn't seem to condone it either smiled widely. She then made the shuffling noises and coughing noises to let TenTen know she could go now. TenTen got the message but sat still and glared at the pink haired girl. Sakura was resigned to working with TenTen glaring at her and pulled the green jotter back towards her to lie it beside the giant tomb.

TenTen's eyes automatically tracked the movement after years of training. It wasn't until Sakura moved the beat up green book to the older books side that she realised with a stunning clarity Sakura's plan. "That's Naruto's old book," TenTen realised and Sakura looked at her bemused. She had after all told her that a few minutes ago "the old book he put all his original jutsu into. Original ones like his Sexy jutsu! You're going to use his Sexy jutsu to impregnate Ino!"

Sakura looked slightly startled that TenTen had caught on but nodded "yeah, but the thing about that is I'm not sure if the transformation is on an internal scale or if the jutsu is purely cosmetic. Body transformation jutsu is notoriously difficult. That's why very few ninja's use it. Orochimaru did but he wasn't exactly a picture of health."

TenTen was still stuck on the idea of a gender switched Sakura "you're going to turn yourself into a guy and have sex with Ino…" her disbelief was palpable.

"Yes, that is one way. Though we will probably have to have sex the 'old fashioned way'" Sakura's lips quirked at that finding it funny "its only a 7 chance of IVF taking to Ino due to her age as opposed to the 20 of penis/vaginal intercourse."

TenTen listened as Sakura explained all this calmly in an off handed manner "20? 7? You've researched this, you've actually, seriously thought about this…"

"Well yeah," Sakura shrugged "it's an interesting conundrum."

It was that phrase that smacked TenTen on the head like a devious child. Her smile was small and somewhat nasty as she finally put her finger on what had been bugging her. The whole way through the explanation Sakura had been talking clinically. She had been addressing issues and facts and developing logical conclusions. In short she was thinking like a scientist. Like a doctor. Her friend didn't have a clue in her pretty little head about the human involvement in this venture. "There's nothing I can do to talk you out of this?" She asked just to make sure.

Sakura thought about it then nodded. She had actually talked herself into it. She had been on the fence about the idea but laying out the facts so clearly for TenTen showed her that this was a good idea. Ino would get a baby and she would solve a medical wondering. It was mutually beneficial. "No. I've decided."

"Okay, then," TenTen said lightly completely changing her tone from before. She could practically see the naivety in Sakura's gaze. The doctor had no idea what she was getting into. She soon would and TenTen would be their to support her and laugh her ass off. She figure that the worst that could happen was Sakura turning herself into a man and having some bad straight sex with Ino. Her friend would then be smart enough to realise what was actually involved with her proposal and come to her senses. It also wouldn't do the other woman any harm in interacting with someone on a more than work related basis. Her friend had become a tad antisocial. "Well, good luck then. You're going to need it."

Sakura smiled glad to have her friend supporting her. TenTen grinned a tad patronisingly back. Poor Sakura for someone so smart she sure was dumb.

XxXx

Sakura approached Ino cautiously the next day. She had taken the afternoon off. A rare occurrence that prompted her secretary to nearly cry and declare a national holiday. Sakura frowned as the sound of cheering followed her out the door. Really, the standing ovation that she got was a bit over dramatic. She didn't work that much.

Ino was currently hacking away at a rose bush in the garden at the back of her flower shop. The rose bush must have been extremely offensive as Sakura had once seen Ino take down a group of enemy ninja's with the same angry movements. "Those roses won't step out of line now" She tried to joke.

Ino stopped mid swing the machete frozen in mid air. She straightened up and wiped the sweat off her brow before turning. Ino wore tan three quarter lengths and a sleeveless tan shirt that was tied to expose her mid rift. She had on tough boots and green gardening gloves. She looked like she had just come back from safari. "The best way to tend to roses is to picture your worst enemy and go for it. They grown back stronger the more they're abused."

"Oh," Sakura said absorbing the knowledge before she grinned tentatively "so how many of those roses have my face?"

"All of them," Ino said tonelessly shouldering the machete.

Sakura nodded looking away "I've come to apologise. My reaction at the restaurant was unacceptable. I acted like a jerk."

Ino deflated then threw down the machete and took off her gloves "yeah, well, I did spring it on you all of a sudden. I should have handled it better myself. I'm sorry too."

Sakura smiled pleased that Ino was being reasonable. It made things easier "well I did think about your offer and if you still want to then I would love to get you pregnant."

"Really?" Ino cried her entire face lighting up like a bon fire "oh Sakura that's so great. You won't regret this!"

Sakura laughed as Ino threw herself into her arms and squeezed her hard.

XxXx

"So how will we do this?" Ino asked.

Sakura had waited while Ino showered and changed before taking her out for coffee. The excellent service that Sakura had come to expect meant that they didn't have to wait in the incredibly long line and that they got a table near the window. Sakura blew softly on her plain black coffee, years as an intern had shown her the benefits of the black sludge and the need to have it fast and strong. "I'm working on it. So far I plan to use Naruto's sexy jutsu to change myself into a man then another jutsu to internally change my organs. Would you be comfortable with having sex with me?" She had forgotten to take Ino's acceptance into account and the fact had only just occurred to her that Ino might not want to sleep with her.

Ino frowned at the proposal "can't we use IVF?" She asked biting her lip.

Sakura nodded quickly "of course but the conception rate is much lower. But if it make you more comfortable then we can definitely do that," she smiled to try and put Ino at ease.

"How much of a difference in conception?" Ino asked.

"Significant. IVF only yields a 7 chance of success," Sakura said grimacing. It sounded like she was forcing Ino into the other option. "7 is still a chance. There's only a 13 increase if we do it the other way."

Ino seemed to think it over which Sakura was glad off. It showed she was taking this seriously. It also meant that there would be fewer regrets later. "No, lets do it the first way." Ino nodded firmly more to herself than Sakura.

"Are you sure your comfortable with that?" Sakura said earnestly. She didn't want to force Ino.

"God, Sakura stop being such a girl," Ino said rolling her eyes and leaning back in her chair. "I paid for dinner the last time so you have to put out anyway."

Sakura laughed unsurely at the comment. The silence descended and they both looked at each other helplessly. They were going to do this. No, really, this was actually happening. Sakura fought down the raising panic. It was in the name of science. She could do this. She could.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura adjusted her small silver rimed glasses and moved the ruler down the dusty page. She started using the ruler after she had sneezed and lost her place once to often.

"Here, I brought you coffee," Ino sat the mug down on the kitchen table where Sakura had made herself comfortable. "I saw your secretary today, she looks like she's stealing Prozac. You might want to test her for drugs," Ino laughed but she was only half joking. The woman had looked ecstatic for some reason.

Sakura tutted in annoyance and glanced up at Ino agitation plain on her face "they've all been like that since I booked time away from the office to do research. They're all so pleased that I seemed to have got a life," Sakura rolled her eyes as she remembered the happy chatter of two nurses "I told them that it was for work. I clearly labelled the need as research of a medical nature but they're all insisting that I'm having an affair."

Ino grinned "well you are."

"What?" Sakura squinted up at her.

"Not yet," Ino conceded with a shrug "but right now your researching ways to have sex with me."

Sakura blinked at how the blonde put it then blushed as she realised that it was technically right. "Its for science," was her muttered defence. She decided to avoid eye contact so as to put the conversation out of her mind.

Ino just grinned then froze as a look of deep loss cut across Sakura's face. "What is it?" She asked hating to see Sakura that wounded.

"What?" Sakura asked in a daze sitting back from the book "oh, its nothing. I just didn't expect to see Tsunade-sama's studies in this. That's all," Sakura grinned mockingly "which is stupid because she's the greatest-I mean she _was _a greatest medical ninja in recent times. Of course she would have published her findings."

It still hit her like a punch in the face though to read her mentors sarcastic yet serious medical notes. She disparagingly tore apart other so called 'experts' theories and bluntly and uncompromisingly told them not only what they had done or said that was wrong but that they were idiots for thinking so in the first place.

_The so called expert dermatologist Dr Janko is sadly mistaken if he think that any series medical professional will take his claims of reversing the aging process on the skin as fact. Anyone with half an ounce of talent can plainly see the well woven glamour spell induced to give the appearance of younger skin. As its been proven on numerous occasion one cannot turn back time with the use of Chakra or any other known substance._

Sakura smiled sadly as she imagined Tsunade's indignant fury at the other doctors false accusation.

"Hey, lets take a break," Ino said gently pulling Sakura away from the tomb. She was surprised when the other woman actually agreed. She hadn't been able to get the doctor to take a break for hours. Her concern grew. She settled Sakura on the sofa of her apartment and sat her coffee down beside her.

Sakura drank from it gratefully. "You miss her don't you?" Ino said softly cradling her own cup.

"Everyday," Sakura answered honestly.

"I know how you feel," Ino said her own sad smile blooming slowly on her face "every time I clean out my fridge I put the leftovers away for Chouji but you know…"

Sakura nodded. Chouji also didn't make it through the final fight. They sat in silence just enjoying the company.

"I still expect her to walk in and tell me to get the hell out of her chair," Sakura said after awhile.

"It still looks weird to see Shika without Chouji," Ino joined in.

"Remember the Chunin exam and that idiot called Chouji fat?" Sakura laughed and Ino quickly joined in.

"Or the time that Naruto got an Onbaa stuck on his back?" Ino volunteered.

Sakura fell into peals of laughter remembering the furry backpack of Naruto's.

XxXx

Sakura turned on the lamp at her desk absently. She realised with a start that it was night and actually dark outside. She sat up and her spine and neck cracked. She sighed at the relief as stress she hadn't paid attention to flew away. She stretched again to see if she could provoke another pop. Her shoulder blades obliged. She then sank gratefully down onto her well padded seat and took off her glasses.

"Oh? You're still here," the secretary said disappointed. Sakura glared at her half heartedly but the woman paid no heed. "I just came in to lock the office up for the night. You should go home and rest."

"I will," Sakura nodded but the secretary just frowned before she flounced away muttering and shaking her head. Sakura swore that her mother had died a few years ago but the way some of the staff behaved it was like she never left.

She glanced at the book in annoyance then away. She had been actively seeking out Tsunade's opinions and research and skimming over the rest half heartedly. She was like a stalker but couldn't help but be drawn to the old woman's writings. She scratched her chin absently, really it was a little pathetic to just seek out her mentors views and no one else's. Not only childish and pathetic but un conductive to her current research project.

But she missed her.

In the same way that she kept Naruto's old book close and laughed at his doodles, she sought out her teachers opinions. Tsunade had taught her so much she felt like she could even teach her to do this. Reading the caustic and scathing rebuttals of the fifth made her smile and ach in a way that was painful but wistful at the same time. She missed them both so much.

She huffed at herself for sounding like a lost little girl and defiantly she skipped over the page of Tsunade's work on heart surgery. She read the next report and her excitement began to rise.

_Case study; Bird Country._

_For some time a group of all female ninja's have run their village independently in the Bird Country. Since the actual Bird ninja clan was decimated in the Great War this was out of necessity rather than choice, as most of the men died in the ensuring fights._

_The Bird ninja's however have come up with a way around this handicap. The Naibu Kae jutsu allows for change in sex. But this change is only on the sexual genitalia meaning that the entire village posses the ability to become hermaphrodites._

_What is so amazing about this jutsu is that it changes DNA on a genetic level allowing for the creation of son's. _

_After extensive research I have discovered that this jutsu is not without risks. Females have a limited supply of eggs. When the jutsu takes place these eggs are transformed into sperm allowing only a few to actually contain genetic material the rest being blank. Woman in the menopause cannot and should not use this jutsu as it will have no effect. It can also bring on early infertility._

Sakura read on in the report fascinated from a purely medical point of view. She came to the personal comments of the researcher and read avidly.

_Personal Comments: This is definitely a breakthrough of a medical nature as internal change on a genetic level has never before been successful. The second seal which I think is responsible for the internal change could be used to perform scans and healing without surgery. It opens the possibilities certainly. _

Sakura frowned as the writing seemed familiar. Her eyes flew to the bottom of the page to the researchers name. She hit her head hard on the desk and stayed there. Of course such complex and somewhat taboo research would only be carried out by Tsunade. The woman didn't even write her last name. She didn't need to, everyone in the medical field knew off her.

She laughed in disbelief as she realised that her old teacher did solve her problems. The damn woman was still guiding her from beyond the grave. A golden warmth settled in her chest that she refused to acknowledge. She looked at the picture of the seal on the opposite page and stood up. She walked across the room to the book case and grabbed a blue hard back form its slightly dusty self and threw it down.

Tsunade was the first to come up with a way of scanning the body internally without cutting it open. It was so basic and useful that it was a mile stone in medical history. Every doctor used her seals. Yep, there it was, in her old first year medical book, the same sign for internal. Tsunade did go on to realise her musings in the personal comments. Crafty old witch. A smile tugged at her lips.

Her eyes drew together as she studied first the case study then Naruto's book. The case study would be enough to get Ino pregnant but if she combined that with Naruto's sexy jutsu then she would actually be a fully working man. She would have completed the first successful sex change.

Ino would probably much rather her a man than a hermaphrodite. She chewed on the side of her cheek. Naruto's jutsu was so advanced for a kid that she was surprised that it was Naruto's. The jutsu didn't change you into the opposite gender but it did create the allusion of one. Naruto made it when he was frustrated that he couldn't do a proper illusion jutsu. It was spontaneous and on the spot creativity that most jonin's wouldn't be able to do. That was one thing about Naruto when it came to training and jutsu's, he wasn't lazy. But the thing that was note worthy about his jutsu, as opposed to just creating the allusion of a naked woman, was that Naruto's was a fixed allusion. You could only turn into what you would look like as the opposite gender. There was of course a slight glamour to create the irresistible siren like quality, but for all intents and purposes, as a kid Naruto had made a jutsu that was able to scan DNA and portray the same features on different chromosomes.

"Smart little idiot," she said fondly.

Now all she had to do was combine the two in a way that didn't interfere with each other. Easy.

XxXx

"So, how's it going?" Ino asked coming to sit beside her on the park bench.

Sakura was frowning and her hair was a mess from constantly pulling and running her fingers through it. She had been practically chased from her office by her secretary at lunch. She apparently needed fresh air and sunlight. Like they had any medical advantages she sneered mentally. "It's fine. I've basically figured out what to do. I just can't get rid of the second penis."

Ino blinked amazed "huh?"

Sakura went on absently "I've even tried cutting it so that the allusion only extends to my top half but how do you only do half a jutsu?! Besides the entire thing would look strange with girly legs and there's no point in a half done job," She marked a passage in her book.

"Second penis?" Ino asked still stuck on that little sentence.

"Yes. I have to one that is fully working and then the one created by the illusion. It looks extremely weird," Sakura said then turned and noticed Ino's gaping reaction "are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Ino said blinking "I'll just leave you to it then. Don't work too hard…" Ino left in a dazed manner and Sakura frowned at the strange behaviour. Honestly sometimes Ino was hard to work out.

XxXx

"I did it!" Sakura hopped up on the counter of the flower shop.

Ino who was arranging a bouquet frowned at the pink haired woman for sitting on the counter but then remembered what she said and smiled. "You did?"

"Yeah, we can do it tonight if you want," Sakura said cruising on the elation of a well deserved victory. She would have another thing to add to her impressive medical resume.

"Tonight?" Ino said her eyebrow raised sceptically. It wasn't that she didn't want to, it was just that Sakura looked dead on her feet. Her eyes had dark circles under them and her gaze was slightly unfocused. She saw the doctor's body waver slightly as she tried to stifle a yawn. "I think you should get some sleep first then we can do it."

"I suppose I would need a little shut eye," Sakura conceded as she nearly fell of the counter. Ino caught her and pulled her upright. Their faces were very close together. Sakura titled her head to the side and a tired smile appeared "you are kinda cute."

Ino rolled her eyes and helped the woman down off the counter so that she stood on the business end of the shop. She then guided Sakura to the stairs that led to her apartment.

"I thought we weren't doing it tonight?" Sakura said frowning.

"We're not but the state you're in I don't trust you to make it home alone. You're going to crash on the couch," Ino said pushing Sakura up the stairs.

"I'm the father of your kid shouldn't I get the bed?" Sakura whined her tiredness crashing down on her euphoria.

"Not yet you aren't," Ino said taking no back talk.

XxXx

Thanks for all the suggestions, I did laugh at the joke ones. (I'm looking at you kirbygirl13 DreamShadower.)

If you have any questions about the pregnancy that i haven't answered in this chapter, just remember...it's maaaagic!


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Sakura fiddled with the lamp in Ino's bedroom. She was sitting in the small room that had only enough space for a double bed, one night stand, on Ino's side of course, a window above the bed that looked out over the tree tops and an oak wardrobe that Sakura thought was big enough to house two magical lands. On the guest side of the bed was a door that lead to an on suite which Ino was currently monopolising. "I like the colours. Very mood setting…"

It was true the small room was painted red and the bed itself was cream with red flowers that seemed to lounge on the covers. Even the curtains seemed to fall in an enticing way that said 'hey you in the tree, a sexy blonde ninja might be getting changed, come peek inside.' Or that was Sakura's nervous imagination.

"Have you changed yet?" Ino called back.

"No, I'll do it now," Sakura undressed and felt her hands tremor which was stupid because she was acting like she was a virgin. That was a land that she left behind years ago. In a painful embarrassing incident which would forever be one of her most treasured memories. When she was naked she turned her back to the door Ino was supposed to come through. She felt shy about Ino seeing her naked as a girl. She changed until she was in her male form.

"So that's what you look like as a boy, I had wondered since this whole thing began," Ino came out of the bathroom and Sakura took her in stunned. She was leaning against the door in black lacy underwear her long hair down and flowing freely across her back. She looked sexy and commanding and more than a little intimidating as her pale blue eyes combed over her body.

They were taking each other in for the first time. Ino obviously had never seen Sakura as a male. She looked slightly under fed and had an effeminate narrow chest and hips. Like most of the boys in the village now that she thought about it. Her face looked more or less the same only more sharp and pronounced. She looked ridiculous Ino thought but she reasoned that it was probably only because she was used to the female version.

Sakura had never thought of Ino in a sexual way. Well she had, she had seen her in changing rooms and things and always thought in a vaguely disinterested way that Ino was gorgeous. Sometimes she used to stare at her flawless skin with envy but Ino wasn't flawless now. Her skin had scars and over worked muscles still rippled on her arms and legs from when they needed the extra strength when they used to go on missions. She was still beautiful but it was her face that made Sakura's new body burn. The arrogance that she had hated when they were rivals a life time ago was now sexy. The cool apprising looks made her want to do something silly to make her smile or throw her on the bed and take her to shock the expression away.

"Nice," Ino threw the compliment out there because it was awkward and someone had to say something "I like the fact you aren't hairy."

"Thanks," Sakura said latching onto the conversation like a life line "it's probably because I still shave in my girl form. It must carry over. I thought it made my legs look chicken like," Ino looked at the legs in question and could see why Sakura had made the comparison. Boy legs would have looked better with the hair. "No," she lied.

"Is that…?" Sakura pointed to Ino's left hip were a circle of skin no bigger than a golf ball was a shiny pink colour "when you threw me out of the way of a fire ball?"

"Yes," Ino nodded pleasantly "the day those earth guys attacked. I didn't think you remembered that."

"No, I do. It was so hectic that I don't even think I said thanks," Sakura said a little embarrassed at her bad manners.

"That's okay it was a pretty rough day for all involved. Hey do you still have that scar on your wrist from the time-"

"-when that Akatsuki member gutted you and I was fixing you up," Sakura said smiling and Ino began to as well "I told you to bite down on something and you grabbed my wrist and bit it? Yeah I still have four tiny white marks on my forearm," she couldn't show her because of the glamour on the body but two white teeth marks ran perpendicular to each other on either side of her pulse point. It was funny now but at the time Ino had bit pretty hard and Sakura would have sworn back then she did it out of spite.

"That's nice," Ino said still not making any move to come fully into the room. They stood smiling at each other having no idea what to do next.

"I guess we should…" Sakura plunge ahead waving vaguely towards the bed.

"Yeah," Ino took a deep breath and lent into the room. She gestured to Sakura's crotch "I guess you should ah, wake it up," she finished with a laugh then her face froze in a bazaar expression "or do you need help with that…?"

"No!" Sakura said urgently stepping back and half shielding herself from Ino "that's okay. Its pretty user friendly I can do it myself…what about you?" She asked with slight horror.

"Me? No. I'm fine," Ino said nodding.

Sakura feeling under pressure turned away and gave her cock a few strokes and tried to think nice things. Boy's broad chests. Yaoi. Ino's breasts in the middle. Oh there we go! It was probably the most disturbing of the changes. Sakura having to do this to make sure she had a live sperm count had masturbate in this form once before. When she was fully hard it was nice, more than nice, in a she had to touch it now or she would die, kind of way. But It was the oddest thing when she was getting hard. The gradual stiffness was crazy like an itch you couldn't get rid of.

"How big are you by the way?" Ino asked and the voice sounded close so Sakura assumed the blonde had finally joined her in the bedroom.

"I don't know, I didn't actually measure," she hadn't thought about something so egotistical. It was a science experiment after all but now she began to worry. What if she was really big? What if she was a monster that Ino would freak out about having inside her? Or worse, the insecurity crept up her spine in the form of a blush, what if she was tiny? What if Ino laughed?

"Sakura? Are you okay?" Ino's voice came sounding worried for her.

"Yeah," she said and turned. Ino sat back "huh," she said with a non comitial look on her face.

"Huh?" Sakura repeated defensively "what does that mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Ino said "it just looks nicer this way. Before it kind of looked like a rotting banana that was left in the sun too long, but now…" she shrugged.

Sakura's face screwed up as her genitals were likened to rotten fruit. Ino seeing the look became flustered and tried to take back what she had side "it looks nice now! Very, very," her hands waved trying to usher in a compliment as Sakura stood there her jaw nearly square it was tensed so tight. "Very symmetrical and, and, cute. Like a bald bunny,"

The tension lay thick in the air before Sakura had to laugh at the lame description. She came over to sit beside Ino "they do look kind of strange but they feel amazing and can make you feel wonderful things," that was what she had learned after her first time seeing one. She frowned then as a thought occurred to her "haven't you seen one before?"

"I haven't seen yours," Ino answered coolly. She reached out to touch it and sparks flew as Sakura arched her back. Ino jerked her hand away "responsive little thing."

"It's not little," she said defensively.

Ino laughed but Sakura forgave her immediately when she enfolded her hand around it and began to pump. Oh, her eyes rolled back as her hips began to thrust on their own accord. She had to pull Ino's hand away roughly and catch her breath. "I'm close," she said in explanation as Ino glared at her. "I think we should do it now."

"Oh," and Ino's sat back suddenly nervous and looking like she would rather be somewhere else "right," she wiggled until her pant's were down then kicked them away. Sakura then knelt in front of her closed thighs. She waited until Ino spread them herself and she moved quickly up wards not wanting to look at Ino's…what? Flower? No that sounded stupid and gay. Her vagina? Way too clinical but this was a science experiment…her cunt? Judging from the blush that immediately flowed over her at that word it wouldn't be useable either. She reached down to position herself.

"You're on my hair!" Ino grouched and Sakura apologised and moved. She took a deep breath and went to enter her again but Ino stopped her a second time. "What?" Sakura snapped her nerves frayed and the need to do something to get rid of the hardness that was throbbing torturously was becoming too great.

"I don't think I'm wet enough," Ino said reaching for a bottle of lotion. She put a liberal amount on her hand then reached down to rub some on Sakura.

"Ino! No don't!" But it was to late with only a few strokes Sakura arched her back and came. She sprayed all over Ino's spread thighs and belly and Ino couldn't hide her disgust. Her nose up turned at the sight and she resisted the urge to glare at Sakura.

Sakura gritted her teeth and fought against the relaxation that roared through her turning her muscles to jelly. She flopped on her back her head coming to rest level with Ino's chest.

"Sorry I didn't know you were…" Ino trailed off realising that she had spoiled their first chance.

"It's okay," Sakura said in a tone that clearly meant the opposite "though next time when I say I'm close I mean I'm going to come if you breath on me."

"Can we try again?" Ino asked wiping the fluid from her stomach. At least it didn't smell too bad.

Sakura threw her arm over her eyes "not until another half hour."

"Half hour?" Ino questioned curious.

"That's what the book says," Sakura said fighting off sleep.

"Book?" Ino said sceptically.

"Yes book. I'm learning what to do with erections from a library book geared towards teenage boys," Sakura said annoyed "I don't know the full ins and outs of this thing yet only that its responsive and quite nice to use."

"Sorry," Ino said sarcastically not liking the sharp tone Sakura used.

"Why don't you just try and get aroused. This will work much better if you don't try and punch me every time I get close."

"Remember when sex used to be fun?" Ino said annoyed.

"Right now? No, I can't."

XxXx

"Ow!" Sakura jumped off Ino and cradled her privates.

"Oh! Damn I'm so sorry," Ino said mortified and extremely apologetic. She rushed to Sakura's huddled frame at the side of the bed and placed her hand on her shoulder. She turned the other woman to her and asked "are you okay?"

Sakura had tears in her eyes but nodded feebly. "Just give me a few minutes," she swore she was going to apologise to all the men she had kicked or kneed over the years. They might have been evil but even they didn't deserve this pain.

Ino hovered behind her anxiously. Sakura composed herself then turned around "okay, lets go again. Gently this time."

Ino nodded still looking guilty.

XxXx

Sakura tried to control herself. She slowed down her thrusts and instead made them firmer and harder Ino clutched at her arms and moved her hips faster to make up for the slow down in Sakura's momentum. Agitated blue eyes glared at her but seeing the strained and sweat beaten expression on Sakura's face the blonde grinned evilly. She reached down to Skaura's balls and squeezed while she thrust firmly taking all of Sakura's length at once. Sakura yelled and her eyes rolled back as she came.

"Damn you, Ino," she said as the blonde pushed her boneless frame to the side "I swore I was going to make you come this time."

Ino laughed and rolled her eyes "yeah, sure you were…"

"Not my fault you have a small clit," Sakura mumbled burying her face in Ino's shoulders.

"I'll draw you a map next time," Ino said dryly watching as Sakura fell asleep.

XxXx

"So…" Sakura said hopefully laying naked and sweaty beside Ino on her bed "did you…?"

"No," Ino replied curtly.

"Oh," Sakura acknowledged. She rolled over as awkward silence descended.

XxXx

"That was quick," Ino said looking at Sakura strangely.

Sakura flushed embarrassed. Ino had only taken her top off and her own trousers were still pooled about her ankles.

"Worked up were we?" Ino asked after the initial shock had worn off she found it incredibly funny that Sakura had come at the sight of her breasts.

"Leave me alone," she mumbled reaching for tissues to clean herself up. She didn't look at Ino. Stupid big bouncy breasts.

XxXx

Sakura came back into her office after leaving to get her lunch. She sank down in the chair and resignedly pulled the reports she had to look at towards her. She frowned as she picked up a piece of pink paper that wasn't there before she left. She grinned as she took in the crude drawing of a woman's sex with a big circle at the top. An arrow emerged from it labelled, _this is what your looking for, idiot_. Beside that was a picture of a girl, she supposed that was her, wearing a minors hat with a flash light.

Ino actually did draw her a map. She folded it up carefully and put it in her pocket.

XxXx

"How about this time?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Don't worry about it," Ino said patting her shoulder gently. She reached for her book.

Something inside Sakura snapped and she threw herself down the bed. Ino jumped in surprise and Sakura snatched her flailing legs from the air. She opened them widely and plunged her face into Ino's sex.

"Ah! What the? Sakura what are you-! Ooooh," Ino gasped and arched as Sakura slid her fingers inside and teased her with her tongue.

Sakura watched through heavy lidded eyes as Ino's neck stretched and the muscles strained. She found her clit and sucked. Ino wailed and nearly kicked her head. She lessened her sucking and fluttered her tongue against the bundle of nerves.

Sakura's face eventually swam back into Ino's view looking decidedly smug. "You did there. Twice."

"About time," Ino said pulling Sakura down into a heated kiss.

XxXx

"I'm ovulating," Ino said closing and locking the door.

"I'm at work," Sakura said shocked. She even waved the papers to show Ino how hard at work she was.

"Yeah and I'm on my break," Ino said dropping her hand bag on her desk and pulling up her skirt and bending over.

"Ino!" Sakura yelled covering her eyes stupidly. "We can't do this here, wait until tonight!"

Ino sat up annoyed and pushed herself into Sakura's lap. She pulled the girl to her for a breath stealing kiss. Kissing was a new thing that Sakura had found she really liked. She wrestled with her indecision before she gave in "fine," she reached up and drew the blinds shut. Ino sat back and grinned. Sakura took off her trousers and began to work on her top but when she saw Ino playing with herself through her panties. She did the Naibu Kae jutsu and Ino jumped in shock "You didn't change fully?!"

"I thought we were in a hurry," she grinned pulling Ino off the desk and turned her around. She reached down and found Ino was already wet. She groaned and tugged at the blondes ear lobe with her teeth "you've never been this wet before, have you been thinking of something nice?"

"I can feel your breasts," Ino gasped as Sakura pulled her flush against her.

"Sorry," Sakura said not wanting to ruin the mood she moved back slightly.

"No!" Ino pulled her back and Sakura blinked in surprise then grinned "you're a kinky thing aren't you?"

"Shut up and make me come," Ino demanded rubbing against Sakura. She gasped as she felt her hardness. "I forgot about that," she said as she reached back and pulled Sakura into a kiss.

Ino was twisted trying to keep her back to Sakura but kiss her as well. Sakura broke the kiss and turned her away so as she wouldn't hurt her when she entered her. It was the first time they had sex standing up and Sakura realised that Ino was taller than her. She placed her forehead on the blondes shoulder as her cock was swallowed in velvet heat.

They moved together in sync. They had actually got quite good at sex. They even enjoyed it now. Sakura looked forward to her nights going out with Ino and then having sex after. She never knew how funny the blonde could be.

"Sakura," Ino panted leaning forward slightly prompting her.

"No," Sakura had got more control over herself and liked drawing it out in order to annoy Ino. Two nights ago she managed to last until Ino was sobbing and threatening to kill her. Ino got her back though the next night. She had learned a move where if she pinched a certain part of her she couldn't come. She had been kept on edge for hours until she was the one sobbing and begging.

"Sakura," Ino growled the threat clear in her voice.

"Ino," she teased back but reached around and found the blondes clit. She pinched it softly as she thrust. Ino had her well trained. Ino came and it felt like an earthquake around her cock. She let go and her hips jerked in a clumsy frenzy before she too came. She fell back on her seat. It rolled away a little with her weight.

Ino lay slumped over the desk for a second or two. She then stretched like a cat and rolled to grin at Sakura. She picked up the exhausted girls underwear from her trousers and wiped away the fluids on her thighs. Sakura grimaced as her panties were ruined but didn't say anything. Ino smoothed her skirt and fixed her hair and apart from the flush on her skin, looked as if nothing other than a polite conversation had occurred between them.

Sakura released the jutsu weakly and retrieved her pants from the floor. Ino took them from her and knelt between her thighs. Sakura blushed as Ino was so close to her female sex but Ino just gently dressed her. She did up the zip and button and pulled Sakura down for a sweet chaste kiss.

"I have to go now," she said "lets go dancing tonight."

"I don't have the energy," Sakura confided in her feeling as if all her bones had melted.

Ino rolled her eyes pretending to be upset "I obviously need a girl with more stamina…"

"She won't be as pretty as me and you'll have to go through the trouble of training her," Sakura warned.

Ino sighed defeated "guess I'm stuck with you then."

"Guess so," Sakura said as Ino rose. She knew she had a sappy smile on her face but she hoped Ino would think it was due to her orgasm.

"Do you think they heard?" Ino asked her eye jerking playfully towards the locked door.

"If you get a statue in your honour I think its safe to say yes," Sakura said dryly.

Ino waved and like an idiot Sakura waved back grinning like a sap. When the blonde had gone she attacked her paper work with new enthusiasm unable to wipe her smile away.

XxXx

"Move over."

Sakura's shoulder was roughly shoved and with a start she woke up "wha…?" She said groggily lifting her heavy head to look over her shoulder.

"Switch sides," Ino said pushing Sakura again.

Sakura still not fully aware of what was happening looked at the naked blonde in confusion.

"I don't want to sleep in the wet patch," Ino said then glared as she added "again."

Wet patch? What? Sakura lifted her head to see what the problem was. a sizable wet patch did seem to be where they had had sex a few moments before. "It's your fluids."

"Its both ours," Ino said pushing Sakura again "And it's my bed, so move."

"No," Sakura said defiantly settling back down in the bed. She had an early meeting in the morning she needed the rest. Besides sleeping in that stuff just sounded disgusting. Ino roughly shoved her again and Sakura quickly turned and grasped her attacking hand. She pulled the blonde down onto her chest and away from the wet spot. "There now, go asleep" Ino remain stiff as a board before she finally melted against Sakura using her small breasts as pillows.

Ino was still resting on her chest when she woke up in the morning and Sakura found that she didn't mind the closeness.

XxXx

Sakura hovered in the doorway of Ino's apartment. Ino looked up from her book curiously. She was folded under a comfy blanket on the couch. She wasn't supposed to come over tonight.

"I, uh," Sakura was blushing bright and trying to look Ino in the eye without quite making it "I, uh, found…a book," she held up the book that was shiny new but had little scarps of paper sticking out of the sides as markers.

Ino squinted at the title a little lost. When she saw the illustration of naked people on the front she grinned and sat her own book down. Sakura grinned as well and nearly skipped after her into the bedroom.

A little later Ino sat down with a wince at her kitchen stool. She placed a bag of frozen peas between her legs and just glared at Sakura who was fluttering nervously back and forth getting water and ice cream and anything she could to relieve her guilt.

"Sakura," Ino growled shifting on the peas and wincing "you are going to burn that book while I watch."

Sakura nodded frantically.

XxXx

Sakura and Ino both walked into the bedroom. Slowly Sakura started to unbutton her shirt. She still had the budgets to allocate in the hospital. There seemed to be a recent outbreak of venereal diseases maybe she should think of trying to get an awareness campaign drawn up. The gynaecologists were also crying out for more money. She threw her shirt on the dresser absently and started to unbuckle her belt. The ER always needed something but she gave them the lions share of the budget last quarter so they would have to make due. Oh and then there was the fall in residents she might need to do a recruitment drive.

"Are you ready?" Ino asked politely fully naked. She sat on the bed waiting.

"Oh, yeah, gave me a second," she formed the seals and was male Sakura.

Ino reached for the bottle of oil and soaked her hands. Crap that reminded her she also needed to look over the supplies and restocking. All wards were complaining at the lack of disinfectant for visitors. Ino waved her over and proceeded to get her ready. Sakura groaned her eyes tracking upward. Did she lock her office door? It doesn't matter someone would take care of it.

She was fully erect and Ino laid down. Sakura took her place inside the blondes spread thighs. The burn unit also needed new machinery. She reached down to insert herself but frowned as she felt Ino. "You're dry," she said.

"Sorry," Ino frowned and wiggled reaching down to touch herself.

Sakura caught her hands and sat back "Ino no offence or anything but I'm a little…bored…" not the most romantic thing she could have said.

Ino let out a sigh of relief "me too. These last few weeks its just been sex, sex and more sex."

Sakura laughed "that doesn't sound like a bad thing to anyone else."

"They're not the ones that's sore and stretched," Ino grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked with doctorly concern.

"Oh yeah nothing a few days of rest won't fix," Ino smiled.

"Come on," Sakura said pulling Ino out of the bed. She threw the blonde neatly discarded clothes at her before she climbed into her own. "Lets go out and do something that's not sex related at all."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ino asked dryly tugging her tshirt over her head.

XxXx

Sakura left work early and swore that eight nurses were about to go into cardiac arrest.

"She's leaving early has she ever done that before?" One excited nurse whispered to her colleague.

"No, it most be love," he whispered back.

"It could be a booty call," the nurse supposed and Sakura grinded her teeth together in frustration. She hit the elevator button again but the doors didn't open.

"You don't bring chocolates to a booty call," he told the nurse with an eye roll "she must be wooing them."

"I'm so pleased she's found someone," the nurse said just as the elevator pinged open. Sakura gratefully jumped in and hit the ground floor button not even waiting to see if anyone else needed the lift.

Sakura walked to the flower shop determined not to let what they said affect her. She was bringing Ino chocolates because the other night had been fun. Instead of sex they went out, had dinner and took a walk around the town. It was the most fun she had had in ages. She actually felt regret when the next day came and she had to skip meeting with Ino due to an accident involving a collapsed bridge.

Ino was behind the counter sniffing some of the flowers. She looked up as Sakura entered and triggered the bell. The blondes face lit up and Sakura felt her own do the same. "Hey," She said placing the chocolates on the counter "you ready for another round? If not I heard from one of the interns that there's a concert on in the forest. We could go and be the oldest ones there and loudly tell the kids how great the music back in our day was." She was half hoping that Ino would go to the concert but didn't mind the other option.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you with the bridge thing and all, but I'm pregnant!" Ino said with barely contained excitement.

"You are? That's great!" Sakura said elated. She hugged Ino over the counter and they both laughed at the awkwardness of it.

"So, that means you're off the hook," Ino said as the separated "you don't have to entertain me anymore."

"Oh," Sakura said her face falling for just a second "of course, thank god for that," she forced out a laugh and hoped it didn't sound to strained. "Though if you want we could still go?"

Ino looked at her strangely and smiled in confusion "why would we do that?"

"Maybe you're bored or something…" Sakura said feeling like an idiot when Ino still stared at her like she was an unusual bug.

"No, I'm fine but thanks anyway," Ino said. She reached out for Sakura's hand and said earnestly "thank you Sakura I really mean it."

Sakura smiled feebly feeling abandoned for some strange reason. "You're welcome."

"Hey, have fun a the concert," Ino smiled and seemed to be waiting for Sakura to leave.

Sakura nodded "right, okay. Ah, bye then," she hoped she didn't sound as awkward as she felt.

Ino waved as she left the store.

XxXx

It was the first time she was back in her apartment since the whole Ino thing began. She had usually just stayed the night at Ino's and then when Ino got pregnant she spent the week in her office before she was chased out by her secretary. Had the two bedroom apartment really been so big? Sakura sat her folders down on her desk.

Her apartment had two bedrooms, a separate bathroom then one big room that doubled as her living room with a small kitchenette area. It spoke volumes about her life the fact that her living room was dominated by a dark thick oak desk and book case filled with text books, with the couch and tv thrown in the corner like an after thought. She stared around the room in a somewhat lost fashion. She didn't know what to do.

The door was thrown open loudly and TenTen stalked into the place like the cure fore boredom. She had a six pack of beer under one arm and she threw another at Sakura who still managed to catch it even in her surprise.

"TenTen what-?"

"This thing still have cable or did you forget to pay the bill again?" Tenten asked flopping down on the couch and aiming the remote at the tv.

"No, I'm pretty sure its still on," Sakura said making her way to the couch "why are you here?"

"Because you're an idiot," Tenten said without looking at her. She channel flicked to see what was on.

Sakura frowned at the insult and poked Tenten's side as retaliation.

"I didn't think you were as stupid as to actually go through with impregnating Ino. I honestly, foolishly, gave you more credit. I won't make that mistake again," Tenten said unhappily popping open her beer.

"What?" Sakura asked still lost.

"I saw Ino buying a pregnancy kit and then me and half the village heard her confirm it. I waited a few days but when you didn't come and tell me how great your plan had worked out and how you're such a great ninja, I decided to swing by the hospital. Did you know that the entire staff have refused to treat any male that's between the age of thirty and forty?" Sakura was shocked and somewhat appalled causing Tenten to laugh "yep, they say that they're all going to suffer until they find out which, and I quote, 'evil son of a bitch dared to dump our chief.'"

"Please tell me you're joking," Sakura said horrified and embarrassed.

Tenten only shook her head grinning from ear to ear "so I put two and two together and figured that you need to blow off some steam and get drunk with me. You didn't realise you would get emotionally involved did you?"

"Give me that," Sakura said snatching Tenten's beer out of her hand and taking a long drink.

"At a girl!" Tenten encouraged.

When they were suitably tipsy and laying with their head pillowed on the opposite arms of the couch and their legs intertwining somewhere in the middle, Sakura idly held up her beer bottle to the light and said "I wonder if it would have my eyes."

"If God's kind it will have Ino's ass," Tenten said her head hanging off the couch making her neck stretch.

"What?" Sakura said making the effort to lift her head in order to look at Tenten in annoyance.

"Hers is nicer than yours, surely you noticed that when you were screwing her?" Tenten said.

Sakura for the sake of her sanity decided to ignore that. She let her head flop down on the couch arm. Tenten did have a point, Ino had a great ass. "Why do I keep thinking about them?"

"It is your kid," Tenten drolly.

"But," it wasn't not really. She had agreed to leave Ino alone after the conception. Ino had made it clear that she didn't want anything more from her other than her genes. She sighed "I hope it doesn't get my forehead."

"Me too," Tenten agreed in commiseration.

XxXx

A/N thanks for all the suggestions! I went with Call me daddy because it was fun and I liked that about it. Thanks DreamShadower! This chapter was down right fun to write and has been the easiest so far! Whatever that says about me…lol. This is also the reason why the story is M. Yay bad straight sex, how often is that in a yuri fic!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Sakura," Sakura's head jerked up at the happy voice of Ino. The blonde stood in the door way poised to knock "its not a bad time is it?"

Yes she was swamped with budget deadlines, "no, come on in. What are you doing here?" She said pushing her papers to the side and smiling at Ino.

Ino came further into the room and sat on the chair opposite her "it was at my first scan today."

"Really? You should have told me I would have been there," Sakura quickly rushed on as Ino frowned at that "ah- how did it go?"

Ino still seemed slightly bothered but brushed it away as the joy of the scan filled her again "it turns out I'm two months along."

"Two months?!" Sakura said shocked. She did some mental calculations, that meant that Ino had conceived either the first or second time they had had sex. "How did you not know before?"

Ino raised her eye brow not appreciating Sakura's tone but Sakura was still reeling at the fact she was a daddy for two months. "Well I never had a regular period due to all the training we did and my diets never really helped and then there was the trauma of the war and I also happened to read the instructions wrong on the pregnancy tests I took previously."

Sakura had to laugh as Ino tirade dwindled down to an embarrassed flush "you read the instructions wrong? Did the plus and negative signs confuse you?"

"I got the kind with the kittens" Ino admitted reluctantly.

Sakura laughed.

"Shut up! Its not funny!" Ino grouched her face warm "in every other kit blue means negative! It was a reasonable assumption to think that the blue kitten meant I wasn't pregnant!"

"So," Sakura said reigning in her laughter "what you mean is that you didn't read the instructions wrong but that you just didn't read them?"

"No one likes a smart ass Sakura," Ino said.

"How is everything with it? Do you know the sex?" Sakura let Ino off the hook and continued with the questions she really wanted answering.

"Everything's fine, so far so good and I decided not to know the sex of the baby," Ino said "I just thought I would stop by since I was near, let you know what's going on." Ino stood to leave.

Sakura stood as well but didn't know what to do. Ino was walking out and waving goodbye her mouth opened before her brain good stop it or think of anything good to say "Ino!"

Ino stopped and turned with an expectant and polite smile "what is it Sakura?"

"You've always been bad at DIY and stuff so if you need help with the crib, or anything really," her mouth opened to expose her teeth in what she hoped was a smile that said, Sakura was the person to call for assembly, despite the fact she doesn't own a toolbox.

Ino laughed "that's okay I've already roped Shika into that duty."

"Oh, well good," Ino turned to go again "Ino!"

Ino turned back once more annoyance starting to filter across her face "yes, Sakura?" She said less patiently.

Her face twitched and for some reason looking at Ino's eyes which were starting to get angry a the silence. Ino shifted her weight but the blood in Sakura's body was fizzing and trying to back track from her mouth. She hadn't felt this nervous since her first mission. She didn't have her team mates here to help her this time "I want to be your daddy," she winced at how wrong that sounded then quickly tried to take it back "no! I mean that I want to be involved, like if you need…" her hands groped the air trying to pull out examples of her usefulness "…ah, ice cream! Yes ice cream! If you're too tired or fat to go get it yourself, I could be the one to do that."

Ino looked less than impressed with her offer of personal ice cream woman. Her face darkened until it was nearly purple with fury. She pulled her head down until her chin met her neck and advanced on Sakura like a rabid dog. Sakura, shocked and not a little frightened, was driven back until she had to scramble on top of her desk. Ino thrust her hands down on either side of Sakura and lent over her threateningly. "No! How dare you Sakura! I told you from the beginning what I wanted from you! How dare you try to take this a way from me."

Ino's voice when it came was a rumbling growl that grated on the mind. Sakura was speechless she had never seen someone so angry at something she had said. Naruto yes, but not her. "You won't take this a way from me. I won't let you," Ino threw herself from the table and stormed out.

Sakura gingerly felt to see if her head was still attached. What the hell just happened?!

XxXx

"Word on the street is that you're in hiding and Ino's public enemy number one at the hospital," Tenten said stacking the world history section of her shop.

"I am not in hiding, I'm merely writing up my report in seclusion," Sakura lied. She was hiding from Ino. Not because she was afraid of another serial killer episode but because she was embarrassed to be near her. To be rejected so thoroughly wasn't a blow to her ego but a shattering strike to her self confidence.

"Seems like hiding to me," Tenten continued stacking books "oh and by the way you might want to avoid Temari. She's been going around like a bear with a sore tooth trying to find you. She's been out the front twice."

"Temari?! What did I do to her?" Sakura asked confused and annoyed some else wanted to give her a hard time.

"Her and Ino have been really close since she married Shikamaru so I'm guessing that its something to do with that," Tenten said finishing her stacking and turning to look at Sakura.

"Damn all these woman after my blood…I should have just stayed straight," Sakura said and Tenten laughed and patted her on the shoulder sympathetically.

XxXx

She was forced from her hiding place in the book store when Tenten got sick of the sight of her. She had finished her report of the experiment that was now rocking her once wave less life. All she had to do now was track Ino's progress to see if the baby was progressing normally and put on the conclusion which she wouldn't be able to do until the birth.

It was about four o clock and the streets teamed with activity. She decided to take a short cut through the park in order to avoid the flower shop and reach the safety of her apartment faster. Work was not an option because if she had to look at another sympathetic face or angry on her behalf expression she was going to hit someone. Hard.

She tripped and fell on her face over nothing.

"Haha you're it!"

She turned to see a mini Shikamaru laughing at her. Behind him were a few other kids. "We're playing tag with powers! You have to chase us now!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and pushed herself to her feet. When it became obvious she had no intention of chasing the other kids she was tripped again. "Why you little brats-!" She growled and hurled into the centre of them like a bull into a red flag. The children dispersed in a cloud of delighted laughter scrambling in all directions. She chased after each of them grabbing at girls and boys alike. They evaded her easily dodging and using their height to their advantage going around her and through her legs. Somewhere in all the melee she began to laugh.

She caught the little blonde girl that launched herself from a tree at Sakura's head. The added weight made her stumble back were she tripped over a boy kneeling on all fours. It was a strategic attack. Sakura fell once again and was dog piled by the little buggers. "Get off!" She laughed/threatened "I swear I'll kill every one of you little brats!"

Since she was laughing the kids didn't take her seriously and the dog pile continued until only Sakura's head could be seen. One thing was for sure, these little brats would make excellent ninja's. She continued to thrash and threaten but was careful not to hurt any of the little bodies.

"I swear Shika if you've dog piled another old woman I'm going to skin you alive!"

A child slid down the dog pile until he covered Sakura's face but she knew that voice anywhere. Temari. The kids quickly fled the avenging mum and Sakura had no where to hide. Temari who had been reaching forward to help the poor person waylaid by her son paused. She straightened with a glare. "I have a few things I'd like to say to you."

Sakura pushed herself to her feet and was unprepared for the little Shikamaru double to take her hand. "Okaa-san she's didn't mind playing with us! Honest! Isn't that right?"

She looked down at the wide eyed innocent child and swallowed hard "no, if was fun."

"So, you here to steal someone else's baby?" Temari glared.

"What? No! I was just on my way home," Sakura defended herself.

"Shika go play," when the little boy hesitated Temari glared at him and he scampered off "you have Ino extremely upset."

"I just wanted to be…" she trailed off and looked away. She wondered if her kid would dog pile on Ino with all its friends? Probably not, Ino would kill it. "It doesn't matter," she said pushing past the blonde.

"Oh, but it does," Temari said grabbing her arm roughly and spinning her back "are you going to bring it to the Hokage?"

"What?" Sakura frowned in confusion.

"Are you going to take the case to the Hokage?" Temari bit out again "because I don't care how popular you are I won't let you steal her kid."

"I have no intention of doing something like that," Sakura said appalled "I asked and she said no. I'll respect her decision," even if she didn't like it. Drawn out court cases and arguments would only sour things between her and Ino making it difficult for the child in the long run. She didn't want Ino to hate her.

"Good," Temari said seeming to loose some of her hostility. She then deflated and pinched her nose in a very Shikamaru like fashion "this whole thing has been so bothersome. Ino's scared to death you're going to get into a custody battle. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. I knew she wanted a kid but the way she went about it was ridiculous," Temari then began to mime what seemed like an old conversation. She seemed to be unaware of Sakura still standing there "'Ino' I said 'if you want a baby so bad I'll take you to a big city and you can get a rent boy for the night' but nooo that wasn't good enough for Ino. She should have just listened to me in the first place."

"Tenten thinks the same," Sakura said "she thinks I should have just listened to her from the start."

"Seems like a smart girl that Tenten," Temari said walking away "come on, I want to get to know more about the father of my godchild. Like how the hell you managed to impregnate my friend to start with."

XxXx

Sakura licked her ice cream and watched Shika play on the climbing frame. Temari sat beside her laughing, her own ice cream in danger of falling "you had sex with her as a man? Ino had sex with a man?!"

"Yeah," Sakura said slightly confused about that comment.

"That's rich!" Temari wiped a tear from her eye. They sat in silence for a little while the occasional chuckle escaping Tamari now and again. "why do you want to be involved with this kid anyway? It seems to me that you were fine with being the donor before?"

Sakura shifted and her gaze turned inward. Being with Ino had been the most fun she had had in ages but it was more than that she was sure. "At the start I didn't actually realise or fully realise what I was doing. I didn't understand that there would be a little kid with half my chromosomes running around. It was just a science experiment, a challenge that no one else had over come. Then it got real."

Temari stood and waved Shika over to her "you're an idiot."

"So I've been told," Sakura said dryly.

"If you don't do anything stupid to annoy Ino I might put in a good word for you," Temari said scooping the little boy up in her arms.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled. The mother and son just waved back half heartedly. That had gone much better than she thought it would. Things seemed to be looking up.

XxXx

"Is this true!" The door to her office flew open with all the force of a million angry deities. Sakura stopped writing immediately to see the thunderbolt of fury surging towards her desk A familiar set of notes was hurled on to her desk as Ino, breathing heavily with rage, loomed over the sitting doctor.

"That's my report, how did you get that?" Sakura asked picking up her work with a frown. She had left it safely tucked away at Tenten's, how did Ino get a hold of it?

"Is it true?!" Ino demanded again.

"What? Is what true?" Sakura asked frustrated. She hadn't seen Ino since her last angry outburst nearly two weeks ago and now the other woman was shouting at her again. All that anger couldn't be good for the baby.

"There! This!" Ino snapped the report off Sakura and opened it to the page that had greatly offended her. Sakura peered attentively down at the paper unwilling to take her eyes of the thundercloud before her for to long.

"Side effect and dangers? Oh yeah. You should have known that every thing has its draw backs Ino," Sakura said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me about them?!" Ino if possible seemed to get more angry.

"Because they only affect me not you or the baby," Sakura snapped getting tired of being shouted at.

"Damn it! I still had the right to know!" Ino screamed.

"What do you care!? You got what you wanted! Everything! You didn't seem to care about me when you were in here screaming not to long ago!" Sakura yelled surging to her feet to be on some equal level with Ino.

"Sakura this could have brought on the menopause early for you. It could mean that you're infertile! How could you guilt me like this?" Ino said.

"Guilt you? Believe it or not Ino, I didn't think how this could effect you!" Sakura said feeling indignant at the other woman's gall to insinuate she was using this as a guilt trip.

"Oh? then how did this end up on the counter of the flower shop?!" Ino said with righteous energy.

"It should have been at-Tenten," Sakura growled as she realised what had happened. Tenten had put the report there in a misguided attempt to help. She was going to kill her. "Listen Ino I'm sorry about this. What's done is done and can't be changed. Don't worry I don't plan on using this or anything else in an attempt to take away…your child." The last two words were painful but she got them out.

Ino took a breath and seemed to calm down. For all of two seconds "damn you Sakura!" She said with disgust before slamming the door shut behind her. She was really getting sick of that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Hello, I have a favour to ask. My interest with the current Naruto shippuden has declined severely recently since they forgot all about Sakura and Sora came and Naruto once again did the 'he's like me' routine. If I'm still updating this story and the series actually picks up, please let me know because I still love the characters and world of Naruto. Thank you.

XxXx

"Tenten!" She yelled in the empty book shop "get out here so I can kill you!"

"I take it Ino stopped by?" a disembodied voice called from the stacks.

"Yes, with my report in hand. She thought I left it in order to guilt trip her!" Sakura said starting her searched along the stacks.

"What? No way, dramatic much?" the voice called back.

"Well how did you think she would react?!" Sakura blazed again.

"I thought she would be a bit more grateful," Tenten answered. Her voice was much closer now. Sakura crouched down ready to attack. She saw the other woman trying to blend in with the light coloured scrolls. She would have missed her if the other girl hadn't called out to her. She tackled the bun head and they grabbled along the floor knocking against shelves and displacing books. Sakura ended up on top due to her fury and she glared down at Tenten before she unclenched her hands from around her friends neck. "I know you were only trying to help," she sighed "but Ino doesn't appreciate being pressured. Like it or not she has more say over that kid than I do and you'll, we'll, just have to respect that."

"But that sucks," Tenten whined "its half yours as well."

Sakura shook her head "I give up that right when I went into this thing thinking of it as a science experiment. She loved it from the start."

Tenten sighed resigned then groaned as she caught sight of the mess they had made "this is going to take me ages to clean up."

XxXx

The telephone was a great invention. Sakura had always thought so. Many times she had wished she could have had excess to one when she used to do her missions. They would have made some things a lot easier. But the new device had her cursing the advances of technology when it shrieked shrilly in her bedroom at three o clock in the morning.

"Hello..?" She said groggily.

"I want ice cream."

"What?" she stared at the phone in a daze. The phone wanted ice cream?

"I want a tub of strawberry and chocolate ice cream and I've left my door unlocked so hurry up."

"Ino?!" Sakura said her sleep fogged mind finally realising who was on the other end of the phone.

"Hurry up Sakura." Click. Dial tone.

Sakura put the phone back on its hook and sat up. She ran her hand through her tangled hair and wondered if what just happened was real. She decided she couldn't risk not doing it so heaved herself out of bed. She stumbled her way into her pants and dirty tshirt she had worn the day before. Yawning she closed her apartment door and then realised a big problem.

Where the hell was she going to get ice cream at three o'clock in the morning?!

As expected the ice cream parlour was closed. She nibbled at her lip. Ino was giving her a chance, she couldn't blow it. She infiltrated the shop like the ninja she was. She got the asked for ice cream and left money, slightly more than the ice cream was worth, and a note to explain what had happened. She would swing by in the morning to clear up any misunderstandings. She exited the shop as if she had never been.

"Ino?" She called softly in the darkened room. She had been here enough times to know the layout without turning on a light. She made her way to Ino's familiar bedroom and opened the door. Ino had sat up reading waiting for her. The blonde was now slumped over her pillows her book forgotten in her lap. Sakura smiled and crept out to put the ice cream in the fridge. She then went back to straighten Ino and turn off the light. As she turned to go a hand stopped her and pulled her down beside the blonde "we'll work it out in the morning," Ino said stiffly.

Hardly daring to breath Sakura shifted to kick off her shoes and settle for the night.

XxXx

She snuck out in the morning because she had a meeting with the Chiefs of each department. She left a note to explain to Ino so she didn't think she had changed her mind. When she reached the hospital the entire place was holding one whispered conversation. When she was spotted the noise died abruptly. She glanced around in confusion. Her secretary was pushed forward. She held the hand of a young boy and lifted him up so he was in front of her. Speaking around the boy she asked "Is it true? Did you really come here from Yamanka-sans?"

Sakura now understood the reason for the innocent shield. She growled "do you people have nothing better to do than spy on me?!"

The entire hospital put their heads down like abashed children. She walked passed them but her secretary once again thrust the boy in front of her and tentatively spoke again "is it true but? Did Ino change her mind about the baby?"

Sakura looked at them amazed and annoyed they knew so much. She threw her hands up and gave in "yes, we're talking about it now."

The whole hospital erupted in cheers. Medical charts, flyers, canes and bed pans were threw in the air with jubilation. Sakura received many pats on the back and congratulations on her way to her office. She stopped and watched as nurses and orderly's danced with patients and doctors, a smile tugged at her lips but she tried to hide it. She tried to scowl and sound angry as she shouted "can we please get back to work?! I have a hospital to run!"

XxXx

"People are treating me like I'm carrying the messiah."

Sakura shut the filing cabinet with a snap "Ino!" She said with surprise. She dropped the file onto the top of the cabinet then hurried to usher the blonde into a seat. "I'm sorry about all that. I didn't tell them, they have spies."

"Or they're half decent ninja's," Ino said drolly. She held up a carton of vanilla ice cream "Mr Yen's going to rename vanilla to vanIno."

"Good ," Sakura said nervously "now everyone can eat you."

Ino looked at Sakura abashed and Sakura mentally slapped herself. She coughed into her hand and then rubbed the back of her neck "I'm sorry, I just get so nervous around you lately…"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. We should have talked before this," Ino leant forward and placed her hand on Sakura's knee.

Sakura blushed and moved to sit in the seat beside Ino. "You want to talk now?"

"If you don't mind, I could come back later," Ino said making as if to rise.

"No!" Sakura quickly stopped her then pulled back her hand "this is more important."

"Well," Ino took a deep breath then laughed nervously. Sakura did the same hanging on Ino's every word "I-no. If you want to be involved I won't stop you. But remember that the basic rules are my call. Things like curfew and manners are my call and I expect you to support me in those."

She nodded "sounds fair…but what about the big stuff?"

"We do that together," Ino said mentally ticking things off in her rehearsed speech "like picking the name and what school he or she will go to."

"You know it would be easier if we found out the baby's sex," Sakura said.

Ino shifted but shook her head "I want to be surprised. We can call it Bambie if you want, I always liked the cartoon."

"Well it is 'deer' to me," she smiled and Ino frown "did you always make such corny jokes?" Sakura laughed "yes actually but no one really noticed because Naruto's were worse."

"I hope Bambie gets my sense of humour," Ino said standing.

"Me too," Sakura said.

"There's something else though," Ino said her expression serious.

"What?"

"I don't want this child to be part of your case study. It'll be looked at by all these doctors and poked and prodded and the subject of debates if you publish it. I would appreciate if you don't," Ino said then continued slowly unable to look Sakura in the eyed "in fact, if you do I don't think I could be around you…how would I know if you still thought of them as a science project?"

Sakura sat back stunned. That was all her hard work. Ino was asking her to hinder the medical process, to wait until someone else came up with the idea and got the credit because nothing stayed undisturbed for long in science. She thought it over then gave the only answer she could "okay. I won't publish my findings." All that hard work gone but not wasted.

Ino nodded relieved and the air became much thinner. Sakura smiled back excited at the prospect of being included. She got up and opened the door for the blonde. Staff immediately snapped back to what they were doing and pretending that they hadn't had their ears pressed to the door two seconds ago. Sakura was in such a good mood that she wasn't going to yell at them. She escorted Ino out "call me if you need anything!"

"You'll get sick of me with an offer like that," Ino warned.

Sakura waved away the concern.

XxXx

"Ino! What are you doing!" Sakura demanded.

Ino raised her eyebrow at the sharp tone but Sakura still looked annoyed. She was about to jump down from the counter but Sakura nearly had a heart attack so she waited until the other woman came and lifted her down.

"You could be hurt!" Sakura said checking to see if Ino was indeed ok.

"I have changed a light bulb before Sakura," Ino said pushing away from the pink haired girl.

"You were never pregnant before though!" Sakura said following Ino behind the counter. Ino slammed it behind her in annoyance. She reached up to pull the blinds but Sakura was there. She watched amused as the smaller woman nearly strained something trying to reach them. Sakura eventually pulled the shutter and Ino was slightly impressed. She sighed and waved for Sakura to lock the door. She turned on the hose to give the flowers a quick drink before she went to bed. Sakura followed her up the stairs and Ino kept glancing back at her little shadow with annoyance.

"Are you hungry?" Ino asked going into the kitchen filling the pot with water.

"Yeah that would be nice," Sakura said. She then smiled "look at what I got Bambie!"

Ino looked at the white rabbit that Sakura held as if it where the secret fortune of the Hokage. She smiled but when she turned away she rolled her eyes. She tore through the pack of noodles with her teeth and was about to add it to the boiling water when Sakura stopped her.

"That's what you're eating?" Sakura said disgusted.

"Yeah, its quick. I've had a long day at work, you know I only offered you to be polite, you don't have to eat it," Ino said shrugging out of Sakura's hold.

"Gimme," Sakura said nudging Ino out of the way "I'll make you some real food. Go watch TV or something."

Ino frowned and left.

XxXx

"I'll have a coke please," she smiled at the waitress who nodded. Sakura frown at her choice of drink and Ino growled. Sakura ducked her head and pretended nothing had happened. "Also give me anything that's cooked in a white wine sauce." Sakura winced at the waitress left.

Ino savoured every bit of her steak in the sauce. She chewed it with deliberate relish as Sakura shuddered with every bite.

The worse than normal morning sickness was worth it.

XxXx

They were watching TV. Ino was eating cookies and laughing she reached forward for her milk but Sakura jerked in order to get there first. She gave the milk to the blonde then took it off her after she drank so she didn't have to exert herself stretching.

Ino smiled and tried to remember that Sakura was trying to help, not annoy the living daylights out of her.

XxXx

"Here! I got this!" Ino found her shopping bags swept away from her and into Sakura's arms.

"Where did you come from?" She asked frowning flexing her hands were the shopping bag had bit into her flesh.

"I saw you from my office window so I came to help," Sakura said taking the other bag from Ino.

"You ran out of work to come and carry my groceries?" Ino said the vein in the side of her face beginning to throb.

"It's okay, the meeting wasn't that important," Sakura said smiling.

Ino took a deep breath. Remember she's trying to help. Her hands clenched. She was trying to help.

She took a deep painful breath and said "thanks."

XxXx

Ino frowned as she saw her reflection in the flower shop window. She had come outside to place a fresh display of sunflowers but caught sight of her rounded figure. Her clothes were becoming tight and her well develop stomach muscles were fading and bulging with new life. Turned to the side, it was the first time in her life that she had a gut. She pulled loose her top from her trousers but the bulge still showed slightly.

Sakura's face appeared at her shoulder in the glass "you're beautiful Ino."

"Well I know that," Ino said brushing Sakura aside.

Sometimes Sakura actually did help.

XxXx

Ino rolled out of bed and stumbled to her kitchen. She woke up abruptly when she opened the cupboards and found nothing on the top shelves but everything crammed into the bottom two. She sighed frustrated and began her search. A few moments later she stomped over to the phone.

"Sakura, where did you put my coffee?" She demanded.

"Oh, I threw it out. It's unhealthy for the baby," Sakura chirped through the phone.

Ino slammed the receiver down on its hook. Her eye twitched. Sakura had gone too far this time.

XxXx


	6. Chapter 6

"Ino, what's wrong are you okay?" Sakura's concern flooded the phone and Ino grinned thinking of her plan.

"I just got a new plant today Sakura. It's a Leech plant, usually I can handle it safely with a Chakra barrier but since Chakra would hurt the baby…" Ino let her voice trail off "you know what? Forget it…I'm sure it won't take long. Bambie won't even feel it I bet."

"No!" Sakura cried "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Ino sat back and smiled.

Sakura emerged from the storage room her pink hair flew in every direction and a slightly burnt smell wafted after her. "You left out the part were it shocks you if you touch its thorns with Chakra," Sakura twitched involuntary as another jolt went through her.

"Oh?" Ino said with feigned innocence "I cant seem to think straight without my coffee."

Sakura flopped onto a stool and glared at the blonde. Ino smirked back.

XxXx

Ino stood on a chair as she replaced everything in her top shelves including her coffee. She had dragged Sakura out shopping with her and forced her to stand there in total silence as she fill her wooden basket to overflowing with; sushi, full fat dairy products that may or may not have been pasteurised, red meat, coleslaw, soy sauce, she didn't even like soy sauce but she was taking it anyway! And coffee lots of coffee and the kind of ice cream kids could only take a bite of before going into a sugar coma. She got two tubs.

Sakura flinched with every item that hit the basket. She looked ghastly pale and sick. Ino had never been so happy. She got the special kind of chip that you could dip into anything just to really make Sakura turn green.

She didn't plan on eating most of it as some could actually harm the baby but she wouldn't tell Sakura that. She was fighting for freedom. When they reached the check out Sakura miserably reached for her purse. She had to pay for this as the cherry on top of her punishment. No one stole Ino's coffee. No one.

XxXx

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jumped as her name was shrieked. She had been reviewing medical cases in her office when her secretary hurled into her room and slammed the door.

"Quickly Sakura-sama! You go out the window, we'll hold her off," her secretary grabbed her arm and hustled her to an open window.

"What-! Get off! What's happening?!" Sakura said her weariness rising as she struggled in the other woman's grip. She was already halfway pushed onto the window ledge when the door burst open in a fiery explosion.

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU TRAMP!"

"My door!" Sakura yelled outraged. She threw the fussing secretary off her and turned to face the intruder.

The smoke cleared to reveal a very pissed off blonde. "Ino?!" Sakura said confused.

"I'm going to kill you," Ino enunciated with deliberate loathing.

Sakura felt fear steal over her for no reason. Surely Ino was exaggerating, she hadn't did anything-oh no. She found out about the coffee. "Now Ino," Sakura began nervously "I only switched to decafe and you can barely notice the difference!"

"Twins?!" Ino growled like an attacking bear. She advanced on Sakura with deadly intent.

"Twins?!" Sakura said delighted. Today was Ino's scan.

"Twins," Ino affirmed and Sakura's new found joy withered at the venom in the blondes voice. "They don't run in _my _family."

"Ah, hehe," Sakura started to back away as Ino skirted the desk and got much to close for comfort "my grandmother was a twin."

"And you didn't think that was worth mentioning?" Ino said with a crazy look in her eye.

"Well I was the father in this case, I didn't think it was relevant!" Sakura said desperately as she hit a wall.

"Leave now," Ino didn't even look to see the secretary scramble for safety. Her hands thumped down on either side of Sakura's head. "You didn't think it was relevant? I have two babies inside me!"

"But that's good!" Sakura tried to be positive and not scared witless.

"No! No its not," and a frantic panicked tone entered Ino's voice for the first time "there's two of them! Having one was scary enough but now they can double team me!"

Sakura realised what was wrong. She smiled gently at Ino and hugged her. Ino still lent against the wall then slowly returned the embrace.

"I'm so scared Sakura…" Ino whispered "what if I don't know what to do with them."

"Then I will or we'll ask someone. And if all that fails we can give them up for adoption," Sakura grinned as Ino gave a wet laugh.

Ino allowed herself to be seated on the couch and Sakura sat at her side and stroked her hair. Ino lay down and the raised bump of her stomach became more prominent. Ino placed her hands on it and seemed to marvel. To Sakura she seemed quite small to be four months along and carrying twins. She absently made a note to feed Ino more. Her hand twitched to touch the bump but she hesitated then shelved the desire altogether. It somehow felt wrong to intrude on Ino's personal space like that. She settled for watching the blondes pale hand stroke the bump lovingly.

XxXx

"What are we going to call it now?" Sakura asked sitting on Ino's couch as the blonde ate twice her body weight in pasta.

"Huh?" Ino grunted. She had skipped lunch but wasn't going to tell Sakura that.

"Well we were calling the baby Bambie but now there's two, so what do we call them?" Sakura asked frowning, trying to think of names.

"We'll just call them the twins," Ino said. It seemed obvious to her "by the way did you increase the maternity wards budget?"

"Yeah, we have updated machines," Sakura said rolling her eyes "we should be able to detect twins on the first scan now," honestly the way Ino got on it was like her hospital was using medieval equipment. It was an honest mistake on the doctors part, he was rushed and didn't notice the second heartbeat. He was now the laughing stock of the maternity floor but it would teach him to pay attention. Which also reminded her that she had to find the money for refresher courses. She groaned, no one liked to take a refresher course, even she had hated it when she was working on the floor. She was going to hear grumbling now.

She grabbed Ino's nearly empty glass and refilled it with milk. Ino glared at her and swallowed what was in her mouth "I didn't want anymore milk. I wanted orange juice."

"Milk's better for the baby," Sakura waved away the blondes ire. Ino slowly set her fork down. "Get out," she said calmly and Sakura stared at her "get out before I kill you," she repeated.

"What?" Sakura said her brows drawing together in confusion. What was Ino saying?

"I am sick and tired of you doing everything for me. I am pregnant not invalid. I can get my own drinks and I can carry my own shopping. What I can't do is watch you fuss over me," Ino stood and tugged until Sakura was standing also. She was pushed towards the door "I swear don't you dare come near me unless you've learned that I can do things for myself. God I'm surprised you haven't tried to come into the bathroom with me!" And the door was slammed shut in Sakura still shocked face.

XxXx

"…What?" Sakura picked up the phone absently still chewing on her pen as she reread the proposals on cutting down waiting time in the A&E.

"Sakura…" the pain filled voice made Sakura instantly snap up straight. She clutched the phone hard enough to crack the plastic "Ino? Are you okay?!"

"I fell."

"Fell?!" Sakura shrieked her panic rushing through her and eating at her insides "are you okay? What about the baby?! Is there any blood?! You're at home right?! I'll be over there in two seconds don't move!"

"I think I'm okay, I hurt my foot and I couldn't heal it because Chakra would hurt the baby…" Ino was babbling which made Sakura nearly hyperventilate because Ino only babbled when she was scared. She threw a book hard against the door and the secretary peeked in to see what had caused the noise. She waved her over and thrust the phone at her "there's been an accident. Talk to her and keep her calm." She rushed out then because she definitely wasn't the person that could be calm in this situation.

She bombed down the stairs, the elevator taking to long. When she reached the main exit two medics with a stretcher were already waiting. Gossip travelled fast in the hospital especially if it was about her. She was immensely thankful today for that fact. She didn't even slow and the men ran along side her without needing to be told.

She must have broken a land speed record getting to Ino's apartment. She burst through the door and was surprised that a scene from a battle field didn't greet her. She had expected smashed china, glass and blood everywhere. She called out and a weak answer reached her from the kitchen area. She jumped over the counter and saw Ino propped up against the counter, the phone was still issuing soothing nonsense as it lay on the floor forgotten. Ino turned watery blue eyes to Sakura and she immediately knelt at her side.

The paramedics hovered like hens in the background. She checked quickly to see if Ino had any broken bones. Thank god there was no blood "what happened?"

"I was putting things away and I fell," Ino gestured to the knocked over chair that she had fallen from. It was stupid and normally she would have bounced back up but her leg had connected painfully with the counter top and she hadn't been able to get her balance as she was unused to the new weight she had gained. She felt like an idiot. She should have listened to Sakura, not that she would ever tell her that. It was all she could do to drag herself to the phone. She was going to be sick, the worry that she might have hurt the twins had been worse than the fall.

"You did this out of spite!" Sakura snapped her own worry turning to its only comfortable outlet: Rage. "I told you about stretching and over doing it!"

Ino let Sakura brow beat her because she felt like she deserved it. Sakura glared at her but a the building that had settled on her chest since she had heard Ino's voice on the telephone was demolished by her routine check. She swallowed hard "there could still be damage to the babies. We have to get you to the hospital to make sure but there's no blood. That's a good sign."

Ino grabbed onto those words but they didn't stop the dread inside her swelling up to choke her.

XxXx

Sakura nearly fainted when the tests results came back that every thing was okay. Being the chief meant she could rush these things and she had never been so glad to abuse her power before. Doctor Botan shared her relief and handed her a copy of the chart. She felt her legs give way and she found a seat. She felt insanely grateful that everything had been okay. It was hard now to believe that she originally thought of the twins as a science project. How idiotic and stupid she was.

She pushed herself off the chair her knees still a little weak. Ino would want to know immediately. She staggered into the blondes room with a smile. Ino was washed out with worry, she had been staring out of the window her hands gripping her slightly swollen belly in a protective shield. Sakura felt whatever anger at Ino's actions flow away at the nearly tortured body of Ino. Ino turned her head slowly not wanting to know the results, too afraid that they might be bad.

"It's okay," Sakura said coming and taking Ino's hand. Ino gripped it painfully. "Nothing out of the ordinary. You probably cushioned them when you fell. Everything's fine Ino," she said again to reassure the blonde who didn't quite believe her.

"No, its not," Ino choked out "I could have…it might not have been fine. My pride, I just wanted to annoy you, I-we, could have lost every thing."

"But we didn't," Sakura said sitting down at Ino's bedside. She placed her hand on the bump and realised that this was the first time she had actually touched it. She had wanted to, on numerous occasions but it hadn't felt right. It was still Ino's body and Sakura didn't think she was welcome. Now though she ran her hand back forth on the bump. She could feel the heat of skin through the hospital robe. Ino had been check out earlier, she had suffered major sprain to her ankle. She would have to keep off it for a few days and then not strain it after. An idea occurred to Sakura and she grew nervous. She fumbled with the wires on the monitor that Ino wasn't hooked up to.

"You won't be able to do much," she started badly as Ino seemed to take that as a criticism and shrink into herself. She rushed on "I want you to stay with me…"

Ino looked at her like she was crazy "what?"

"You'll have to get that girl who helps you, Sophie or something, to run the shop for awhile while you recover. There's too many stairs to your place, my apartment is on the ground. I can be there to change the bandages or if something else happens. I promise I won't suffocate you as long as you don't…" she stopped herself from saying 'do something stupid _again_,' it would only be rubbing salt in the wound.

"I'm not sure…" Ino hedged looking pained at the notion of living with Sakura.

She tried not to be offended but once she realised Ino wouldn't agree easily she put her foot down. "I'm part of these babies lives. You said so yourself. I'm their parent and its my job to protect them so you're coming home with me so I can watch over you and fuss. You might not like it but I've listened to you, I've watched as you ignored my advice and glared at me. I won't let you do it this time. It's stupid to do it and not only that, its dangerous."

Ino's hackles rose at the demands Sakura was making and they glared at each other "I'm not a baby Sakura I don't need a nanny."

"Well obviously you do!" Sakura had had enough. Ino was being stupid. She was putting their children at risk because of her pride, because she didn't want to spend any unnecessary time with her. She shoved that hurtful though out of her head. "Look where we are! It's not my fault we're here!"

The unspoken _it__'__s yours _made Ino flinch. She turned away from Sakura and hunched her shoulders. Sakura watched feeling guilt but didn't take it back. After a while, when the air got so thick with frayed nerves, Ino nodded feebly. "Okay," she agreed still not looking at Sakura.

Sakura swallowed and nodded. She left and felt like she hadn't won anything but a kick in the chest.

XxXx

It had been a week since Ino moved in after being released from hospital. Ten days since the fall. Tenten helped her move the stuff Ino had stiffly requested from her home. A week were Sakura felt like a dog and crept around the stifling silence of her apartment hoping not to disturb Ino who hadn't spoken to her at all. She was an enemy in her own home.

Sakura waited until Ino went to bed, her bed of course, because the apartment only had one useable room and the pregnant lady got priority. The other room was filled with junk that Sakura was going to sort out so she could use it as a nursery for when the babies stayed with her. She settled down on the sofa which was starting to give her neck pains.

She could take a weekend off. She was the boss and before this year had never taken a day off not even her allotted holidays. She frowned as she realised how sad that was. Her life certainly had got more brighter and interesting since Ino had her crazy idea. Tenten could give her a hand throwing out the stuff in the spare room.

She looked up as the door creaked open. Ino froze on her way to the kitchen. Their eyes met and Ino turned away first. Sakura flopped down then regretted it as her head hit the armrest hard. She had done the right thing, she told herself but didn't really feel like it was the truth at the moment.

XxXx

"She's still not talking to you, huh?" Tenten said tying a bandana around her head.

"Nope," Sakura said. She was in a pair of old jeans and a wrinkled band t-shirt she didn't remember owning.

"I'll take the back while you take the front, we'll meet in the middle," Tenten said scoping out the amount of useless stuff in the room. She set her shoulders and climbed gamely to the back.

"I did the right thing, right?" Sakura said the doubts driving her crazy. She couldn't take much more of the silent treatment from Ino.

"Definitely. Although…" Tenten was quick to reassure Sakura but trailed off.

"Although?" Sakura prompted.

"You were a bit mean in how you did it," Tenten immediately put her hands up in a peaceful gesture "you had good intentions and of course Ino would need someone to keep an eye on her but you were mean when you did it."

Sakura frowned "She was being stubborn and stupid!"

"All very true," Tenten said diplomatically "but the fact is you bullied a pregnant woman into living with you when you could have gone another way, that's all I'm saying."

Sakura glowered and sorted through a pile of shoes. Why did she have a pair of golf shoes?! She had never golfed in her life. She threw them in the good will bag and then looked at Tentens back. She might, probably, okay did, have a point. She had been rather curt with Ino when she told her to move in. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Well, it is Ino," Tenten said not sounding to hopeful at the prospect "but maybe the pregnancy thing will mellow her."

They both looked at each other plainly, their doubt clearly conveyed.

XxXx

Sakura listened as Ino limped in late from the flower shop. It was eleven forty five nearly. She didn't say anything as Ino switched on a low lighted lamp and made her way in to the kitchen. She heard her find the dinner she had left for her under the oven. She didn't move or open her eyes but felt she might actually get some sleep now that she knew Ino was safe.

She woke a little later in surprise as Ino shook her softly. She opened her eyes and her mouth stumbled out her concern "are you okay…?"

"Are you going to slink about here forever?" Ino asked and her voice seemed harsh in the low light.

Sakura just blinked at her with a fuzzy look that clearly conveyed she was still half in her dream about pickled eggs and pandas. Ino huffed in annoyance and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her until she followed, as docile as any lamb, into the bedroom.

The bed was rumpled and the dinner plate sat at the edge of the night stand. Her room was much bigger than Ino's. She had a night stand at either end of her bed equipped with lamps. She had a walk in closet and set of drawers on top of which a tv blared softly. The furniture was beech wood while the bed was a dark brown leather with cream sheets. It was very earthy but Sakura had always found it empty like a hollow trunk. Ino seemed to fill it though as she added splashes of colour with her make up spread out crookedly on one nightstand and her cloths draped over the dresser, on the floor and the single chair. Sakura's glasses and book which were placed in a straight line perpendicular with the wood had been knocked until they were askew. The remote was flung beside them and the covers left rumbled in a way that would cause wrinkles. Ino had totally invaded her space and made it better.

Sakura took all this in in an absent dreamy fashion as Ino pushed her down in the bed then crawled over her and tucked herself in. Sakura was quite content to sleep as she was with the covers somewhere down at her knees but Ino seeing this let out another huff and pulled them up around her. Sakura smiled benignly at her but immediately went to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura grinned as she walked in and sat her folder quietly on the arm of the chair. The radio covered the sounds of her shoes as she crept closer to the kitchen. Ino was waving back and forth singing to some upbeat song that seemed to have 'do-ah' as every third word. Or at least Ino's version did, the radio sung it a little differently.

She sat on a backless stool and placed her face in her hands and made herself comfortable. She was treated to Ino's voice cracking as she tried to hit a particular high note as she dramatically threw chopped carrots into a boiling pot. She thought she had been caught when Ino turned her head to the side to lift the lid and peer into another pot but the blonde didn't see her. The song was winding down when Ino, overcome by the chirpy tune, spun and using the wooden spoon as a microphone crooned into its end. Her mouth froze wide open as her eyes became huge as she finally noticed Sakura sitting watching her with rapt attention. Sakura waved cheerily at Ino's horrified face.

Ino immediately snapped to attention and her blush was darker than Sakura's hair. She tried to work for an excuse but found nothing in the face of Sakura's beaming countenance.

"How long have you been here?" She asked causally already half knowing the answer.

"Long," Sakura said fully enjoying Ino's embarrassment.

"If you promise not to tease me in public I'll let you have some dinner," Ino bargained.

Sakura tilted her head to the side as she considered the offer. "Deal."

Ino breathed a sigh of relief.

XxXx

Sakura stood stiffly facing the green wall of the nursery. The room was cleared of all furniture and dust covers littered the floor in case Sakura knocked over the paint. Her throat jerked and worked soundlessly and her hands twitched going for weapons on a ninja pouch she no longer wore. Outside the day was retreating and shining red highlights into the room that cut into the white walls and silhouetted her in scarlet.

Ino found her there her eyes far away and her muscles tightened to the point of explosion. Even Sakura's old clothes, which were cut and splattered with paint, seemed to take on a hard armour like quality. Ino made a noise and as expected the paintbrush was hurled at her with an expertise that hadn't dulled over the years. She caught it just as easily. Some skills were taught in horrendous ways that never left you.

Sakura at once came back from whatever battle field she had revisited. Her eyes took in what she had done in horror. "Ino, I'm sorry!"

"Where were you?" Ino said with understanding, coming into the room.

"He should be here," Sakura said instead looking away into the corner without seeing it "…he should be here to paint lions and clouds on my kid's wall…"

"Naruto?" Ino guessed.

"Sai…" Sakura said the word sharply like it cut her mouth to speak it.

Ino placed her hand on Sakura's arm then gave up formalities and pulled her into a hug. It was a long time before Sakura lifted her arms to hug her back. Ino held on tighter when the small frame began to shudder.

XxXx

"What is it?"

"It's a sheep!"

"A sheep? How!?"

"There's its body and those are its legs!"

"That looks like an evil mouth with fangs!"

"It does not!"

"Sakura get that off the wall before you gave my children nightmares! Before you give me nightmares."

"Fine," Sakura said petulantly smoothing her roller over her artwork.

Ino nodded satisfied and went back to setting up the cot. They still had five months or so to do this but she wanted to stay near Sakura while she was painting and this provided a good excuse. "I'm stuck."

Sakura stopped rolling and looked over her shoulder at the sitting blonde. She put the roller in its bucket and took the instructions off the blonde. She studied it then at where Ino had stalled "oh, you forgot to put the male adapter into the female one…"

"No I didn't, that's how I got into this mess," Ino snorted.

Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes "you set me up for that didn't you?"

"Yep, been waiting to do that since I saw the instruction labels," Ino confessed cheerfully "I'm hungry…" she looked at Sakura expectantly.

Sakura raised her eyebrow "let me jump right to it…" her sarcasm was thick.

Ino grinned "thanks. I want a ham and pickled cheese baguette with brown sauce."

Sakura screwed her face up but ignored the strange request. That wasn't a pregnancy craving but one of Ino's favourite snacks. "Be back in a flash," she said wiping her hands on a rag to get rid of the paint.

When she came back with the sandwiches and drinks she called Ino to the table. "I saw a poster for that book you like, what was it? Oh yea; 'The blossom blooms death.' They made it into a play. When it comes we should go."

Ino's face lit up "that's a great story! We really should, when's it in town?"

"Next month just after your scan, I have a friend in the ticket office I can get us the first showing," Sakura said grinning at how happy she had made Ino.

"Excellent! It's a date," Ino said grinning.

Sakura grabbed her sandwich and turned away. She told herself that it was a figure of speech but her heart grew warm anyway at the thought.

XxXx

"So, show me how to do that jutsu," Ino said bending down and grinning at Sakura. The pink haired girl had just woken up and her hair was reaching out in all directions. She blearily looked at Ino's charming face and grumbled. She staggered to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"Aren't you going to take breakfast?" Ino asked watching her from the door.

"No, I'll grab something later," Sakura said slumped over the sink.

"Show me the jutsu," Ino asked again.

Sakura shook her head as her mouth was filled with toothpaste.

"Why not?!" Ino demanded.

Sakura spat and then rinsed her mouth out "because it's early. Because I have to go to work. Because you have to go to work. Because it's mine and I don't want to."

"Damn Sakura it's not like I want to use it on you," Ino said rolling her eyes.

"I didn't think that!" Sakura said quickly and pulled her jumper over her head to hide her blush.

"Come on Sakura! I promise I won't let it get ripped off!" Ino joined her hands together and wiggled in an attempt to persuade Sakura into giving in.

"I can't right now, I really do need to get to the office but here," she dug around in her drawer and took out her notes "learn from this."

"Thank you!" Ino snapped the book off her and turned away. Sakura rolled her eyes and felt highly unappreciated.

XxXx

Sakura didn't feel like making her own lunch that morning which was why she was standing in line at 'Old Man's Sandwich' bar. The Old Man had been old when she was young and now he was ancient. He hated children and refused to serve anyone under the age of twenty even though his sandwiches were perfectly legal. He just didn't like the youthful energy and noise that they brought into his establishment. Despite this he had the best sandwiches in all on Konohara and they were cheap too. That had been really important to Sakura when she had been an intern.

Old Man was also one of the very few people in the village that wasn't in awe of her. That meant that she couldn't depend on her reputation as a legend to skip the rather long queue. She shifted her weight back and forth bored out of her mind. Old Man didn't even put up pictures or colourful images for customers to stare at. He was probably afraid that it would encourage them to stay.

"Tanny your expecting again?"

The incredulous voice behind her drew Sakura's attention but rather than be caught ease dropping she used her ninja skills to listen in on the conversation. She was so bored.

"Yeah, I know I said after the third child I would quit but Miki wanted to try for a girl again," Tanny said.

"I don't envy you the morning sickness!" The other mother laughed, a little meanly in Sakura's opinion.

"The all day sickness you mean!" and both women convulsed in laughter "but no, it's the ballooning out I hate. They have no decent maternity clothes in the village. They all look horrible, I demanded Miki go to the city and buy me half decent clothes this time!"

"Well he can afford it, didn't he just become principle?" The women continued to gossip but Sakura ignored them. Ino didn't seem to be affected by any of those issues. Sakura didn't hear or see her throwing up and she wasn't gaining an awful lot of weight. Her frown made her forehead wrinkles deeper than normal. She was starting to resemble the Old Man now.

"Ino," Sakura said later that night as they sat down to dinner "I think we should book an apointment with a specialist."

"Why?" Ino asked curious.

"You don't seem to be experiencing the normal pregnancy issues," Sakura said not eating.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Ino waved her fork airily "my mum was always going on about how child birth is so easy for the Yamanka women. I'm expecting to breeze through this."

But there was something in her tone that didn't convince Sakura. "Still," she said "a woman of your age-"

"What?" Ino cut in her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Sakura's eyes widened "ah-I mean your slightly more mature-that is to say…nothing." She dropped the subject. Cowardice was the better part of valour.

XxXx

"We're babysitting," Ino said and Sakura looked up from her cereal. It was Saturday her day off. She raised her eyebrow at the blonde "oh are we?"

"Yeah Shika should be coming by soon. We're giving Temari and Shikamaru the day off," Ino grinned a secretive grin that made Sakura nervous.

"Why did you volunteer us for this?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed.

"Think Sakura! We put in the good will now and then when we need a baby sitter for the twins they can't say no!" Ino grinned mischievously but Sakura still wasn't convinced.

It didn't matter as the door bell rang. Sakura was the closest to the door and answered it. A small chubby bundle was thrust past her legs and made like a juggernaut to the tv while a backpack and teddy bear were thrust into her face.

"Hereyougothatseverythingyou'llneed. Wereallyappreciate this. Thanks! Bye!" And Temari was nothing but a blonde streak rushing down the road.

Sakura stumbled back into the room and kicked the door shut. She dropped the backpack and saw Shika sitting with rapt fascination at colourful images on the tv. Ino came into the living room eating a banana that was smothered in chocolate sauce. She grinned taking in Shika and turned to Sakura with a smug smile "see? This won't be so hard."

Sakura didn't agree.

XxXx

"Oh dear god make him stop!" Ino cried giving up the chase and flopping down on the sofa gracelessly.

Sakura felt torn. On the one hand she felt vindicated and had to resist the urge to say 'I told you so' on the other hand she was busy trying to drag Shika back inside the window.

"No I swear! I can walk on air! My dad showed my the jutsu it's the coolest thing ever!" Shika cried trying his best to wriggle out of Sakura's grip.

"I don't care! If you fall you're mum will kill me!" Sakura yelled firmly snagging a foot and giving an almighty heave. Shika was pulled back forcefully into the room to dangle upside down by his ankle.

It had been a peaceful morning. They didn't hear a sound out of Shika. Then the cartoons stopped and all hell broke loose. The quite little boy exploded into a wiry bundle of energy that poked inquisitively around his surroundings. It was after Ino pulled him away from the exploding kettle that she had given up the race leaving Sakura to quell the air master phase of Shika.

Sakura glared down at the little boy who grinned unabashedly back. She let him down gently and looked at Ino's slumped form in concern. Ino was sweating and slumped down on the sofa, she really looked exhausted. Sakura scooped up the little terror before he could scramble off. "That's it we're going to the park."

"The park?!" Shika cried with a smile wrapping his arms around Sakura's neck "alright!"

Ino groaned and went to heave herself up. Sakura pressed her gently down on the sofa with a soft smile. She picked up Shika's backpack and said "don't worry about it, you stay here and get some rest."

"If you're sure," Ino said but was already putting her feet up and reaching for the remote.

Sakura had the distinct impression she was being conned. Shika tugged on her hand repeatedly until she started to move towards the door. She tried to protest but didn't have a case when Shika turned his big brown eyes on her. She melted instantly and gave up the fight.

"Wait," Sakura turned back to Ino and lent down when she beckoned. Ino lent forward and kissed her cheek. "Thank's Sakura."

Sakura instantly felt better about being manipulated.

"So," Shika said his head swivelling like a magpie to spy all the shiny objects on their way to the park "is auntie Ino your girlfriend?"

"What?!" Sakura nearly stumbled in shock.

Shika turned to look at Sakura seriously and she was slightly unnerved by that gaze in such a young child. "Auntie Ino, is she your girlfriend?"

"No," Sakura said blushing and looking away.

"But you want her to be right?" Shika said then hopped up on a bench so he was nearly at eye level with Sakura.

"Well," Sakura hesitated stopping to face the little boy "it's complicated."

"How?" Shika asked inquisitively.

Sakura frowned "it just is."

"That doesn't make sense," Shika said looking and sounding much too like his father for Sakura's comfort.

Sakura sighed and turned away. She had been thinking of Ino in that way for awhile but Ino hadn't really seemed like she was doing the same. Sure odd kisses on the cheek were exchanged, along with the casual hug but Ino had always been affectionate. And then there was the twins to think about. If Sakura started something and Ino rejected her it would make parenting awkward. She tried to think of an answer to the child that was focused intently on her. "Yeah, I want her to be my girlfriend."

Shika smiled and jumped down off the bench and retook her hand "that's great. I've had lots of girlfriends, I can teach you how to get auntie Ino as your girlfriend."

Sakura laughed lightly. Shika seemed extremely serious which made her laugh more. She did wonder why he was so understanding about gay couples but put it down to Temari and Shikamaru raising their son with an open mind. "Ah, Shika don't you think it's weird that I want your auntie Ino to be my girlfriend?" She asked to satisfy her curiosity.

"No," Shika said absently since the park was in sight now "auntie Ino is really cool. She lets me get away with things that my mum would kill me over. Everyone likes auntie Ino."

"Yeah but we're both girls," Sakura probed again.

"Auntie Ino always kisses girls," Shika said scornfully at Sakura's dimness.

Sakura jerked to a stop but it didn't matter as Shika had already let go of her hand and was running towards the jungle gym. Ino always kissed girls? Sakura's thoughts screeched to a stop at that bomb shell. Ino was gay? When did Ino turn gay?

"Sakura-chan!" Skika called already on top of the monkey bars "watch me swing! I can even skip a bar!"

Sakura watch the boy then quickly ran to steady him when he teetered and looked like he was about to let go. "I forgot that I usually only did this when I was on my dad's shoulders," Shika grinned down at her and settled on her shoulders in order to get comfortable. There were no other kids in the park which made Sakura Shika's only playmate.

She was dodging behind a see-saw at half speed with Shika laughing exuberantly trying to catch her, when a male nurse ran up to her. Sakura instantly recognised him as Yuki, a nurse that worked in the emergency room. He looked panicked and his chest was heaving erratically as he bent over and rested on his knees trying to get a breath.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked her smile dropping as she went quickly to his side. Shika frowned but had enough sense to know that this was important and so stayed silent.

"Sakura-sama…the hospital," he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to explain.

Sakura forced him to stand up straight and take deep breaths. In a few seconds his breathing was almost normal. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"A bandit camp was attacked last night. Their leader applied for our help and we sent an ambulance team to retrieve the wounded and brought the severe cases back. It was a trick Sakura-sama! They're holding the hospital hostage! Police are there but-" he looked at her pleadingly and she nodded.

It was her hospital and her staff "has anyone been injured?" she asked. He shrugged "I came to get you as soon as I heard the screaming. I was close to the doors and managed to get out. Please help Sakura-sama."

It was her hospital and her staff and she would be damned if she let anyone hurt them. Her eyes turned to steel and she began to march at a fast pace towards the hospital. It wouldn't do to make too much noise when arriving or she would give up the element of surprise. She noticed that a lighter tread no less determined than her own at her side. Shika had his young chubby face set in a fierce grimace or as fierce as a child's grimace could be. Sakura then remembered her responsibilities to Shika. She looked at Yuki who was jogging to match her tread. "When we get there, take care of Shika. Don't let him get hurt." She glared until Yuki nodded furiously.

The hospital was cordoned off and police ninja's were outside along with a strong thong of outraged onlookers. Word spread quickly that the legendary Sakura had arrived and people nudged each other and cheered. So much for not causing to much noise by her arrival. "What's the situation?" She asked the closest police officer.

"We've counted five altogether. ANBU is prepped and ready to go but three have hostages so we're proceeding with caution," the officer said not even looking at her. "They want someone to go in and negotiate the terms. Captain just chose someone now, he's gearing up."

She nodded and checked where Yuki and Shika where in the crowd. She waved at them to stay back then strolled out past the police barriers. She heard the angry voices of police scream at her and she half turned back. The police as one shut up and began to silently panic. They would be held responsible if the village treasure died. The crowd on the other hand gave a giant roar of support headed by Shika who jumped on Yuki's shoulders and screamed in his high pitched voice.

Sakura walked confidently up to the shut double doors of the er room. She poked her head in first with a smile. "You wanted a mediator?"

The er was seal off from the rest of the hospital by beds and machine equipment. She swore if ANBU busted into this room and ruined all that expensive medical equipment she was going to kill them. The three men held knives close to their human shields throats and stood behind them cleverly using them as cover. One had a crossbow aimed at her and the other was ransacking her drugs locker. She felt irritation mount up as the man's sweaty beefy hands fondled and shoved her precious medicine into a black bag without thought. She kept her smile in place as she identified the one trying to glare a hole through her as the leader. She looked at his hostage and felt her irritation soar through the top of her head. Her damn secretary. "What the hell are you doing here!? Do you ever take a day off?"

Her secretary blushed as the man with the knife to her throat tightened his grip angry that she had talked to the hostage. "This is my day off, see? I'm in normal clothes…" Sakura frowned as she realised her brown haired secretary was in jeans and a frumpy brown pull over jumper.

"Then why are you here?" Sakura asked annoyed crossing over to the drug cabinet.

"Hey! Stop right there!" The leader yelled at her in a timber voice.

She stopped at the window of the locker and raised her hands none threateningly. "Hey I'm just here to get you guys what you want so you leave without any trouble."

"I swear if I see any nasty ninja tricks from you, I'll make this one a new smile, got it?!" He threatened.

"Boss, that's the Legendary Blossom," one of the man's cohorts whispered also in possession of a hostage. When you became famous and had a name like Sakura you got stuck with an obvious legend name.

"I don't care, she's just a girl and seems to like this one," his grip on her secretary tightened to the point she gagged. He reassessed her seeming to think she got the warning.

"Is this you list of demands?" Sakura asked non perturbed by her secretary's abuse. She looked at the foreign scrawl that was just as bad as any doctors handwriting. They had used a patients chart to write down their demands. Her eyes caught on the information and she picked the chart up and accidentally knocked over some jars. She straightened them with one hand absently while she shouted and glared about the room "who put Mr Ramda on glucose? He's a diabetic for gods sake!" She shook her head in misery at the incompetence.

"That doesn't matter!" The leader said his dark brown hair kept back by a red bandana the gang all seemed to wear. "Take that out to the police and get us the stuff and we'll be on our way," he sneered "just like you wanted."

Sakura nodded but didn't look up from the demands or pay any attention to the man's growl. She turned to a junior attending doctor with luscious dark hair that she had to find out the secret off before this was over. She pulled a pen of the woman's white coat and watched as she blushed at her hand being so close to her chest. She grinned, she liked it when people got flustered around her. "This isn't going to happen," she said scoring off the demand for a private ninja concubine "these are doable," she nodded scribbling away. "But the Hokage would never agree to give you any of the secret scrolls, why would you want them anyway? You can't use ninjutsu."

"Our big boss wants them and you'll get them for us if you know what's good for you," he again strangled the secretary and Sakura's face went from pleasant to cold. "If you so much as leave a bruise on any of these hostages I will come after you and kill you," she didn't believe in elaborate threats. Her glazier gaze seemed to convince him of her intentions better than any prettily worded slaughter could. He eased up on his grip but his cockiness didn't waver. "Get us the scrolls."

"Hey," Sakura said suddenly very pleasant. She dropped the chart with a loud clatter and watched as the invaders muscles tensed. "What did you mean earlier by 'nasty ninja tricks'?"

The leader frowned and couched behind the secretary more "you know like smoke bombs or melting through the floor to get us. I gave these people the same warning."

Sakura looked around at the cowering hostages, most were old or injured but all glared at the thugs with malevolence. "You know it's a common misconception that everyone in a ninja village can fight. I mean, look at these people, do you think if they could all use ninjutsu for violence they wouldn't team up and go after you?"

The thug was starting to become edgy and Sakura felt her smile widen "unfortunately for you I happen to be very good at violence. I also take it that one of those nasty ninja tricks you were talking about is my ability to release an airborne virus capable of causing paralysis in its designated targets."

"What?!" The leader said alarmed "you can't do that! It's impossible!"

Sakura knew that a shadow had passed over her face. She knew that in her eyes were reflected a thousand battles, a million deaths and more knowledge than she ever wanted. The grin that seemed automatic and forced giving her face an eerily quality that made everyone in the room shudder and shrink away friend or foe. "Nothing's impossible. Go on, try to move, you two as well," she gestured to the other thugs that held hostages and saw their eyes widen in shock "in a few seconds the paralysis will travel up your neck and into your head. Enjoy blinking while you can."

She saw the leader swing his head back and forth and knew he was trying to get his body to move. He was either trying to stab the secretary or escape. Either way he couldn't do anything. He swung his head to the crossbow man "shoot her!"

The crossbow man jerked at the harsh command giving Sakura the second she needed. "Oh I don't think so," she said and stomped on the ground with part of her strength. The resulting sonic boom was enough to fling everyone to the ground but not enough to shatter the windows because she did not nearly have the budget to cover that.

A second later their was two shadow clones of Sakura, one gripped the now crossbow less man and the other gripping the fat man that had ransacked her medicine cabinet. She took equal joy in flinging them both out the double doors and into the arms of the waiting police. She then went to help the hostages that were trapped in the paralysed arms of the thugs. Her secretary was the last person she reached. Her round glasses were cracked but she seemed unharmed otherwise.

"Sakura-sama can you actually release air born viruses and control them?" The secretary asked breathless in her awe.

Sakura laughed and shook her head as she helped her to her feet "no, my friend taught me to draw. I simply drew three small mice and had them bite the men with the hostages. I inked them with Anectine that I got in the drugs cabinet when I 'accidentally' knocked over the vials. It cause paralysis after one minute. It's not that long lasting though."

The awed looked didn't go away and Sakura felt really proud of herself. From Sai she learned to draw, though she could only get the mice to come alive and from Naruto she had learned to bluff. Through her they were still saving people and that made her happy.

"Kei!" A voice shouted behind her and then suddenly her secretary was on the floor with a crying attending on her chest. Kei? That was her secretary's first name? Sakura searched her memory and realised to her embarrassment that she didn't even know the secretary's last name.

"Yuna! Don't make a scene in front of the chief!" Kei said trying to crawl away bravely while the dark haired attending that Sakura had borrowed the pen from continued to wail and bury her face in her secretary's neck.

"Friend of yours Kei-san?" Sakura said eyeing the crying mess with amusement.

"Fiancée," Kei mumbled with embarrassment and Sakura blinked stunned. Well, she really didn't know that much about her secretary. Which was sad as that was the person she had seen and talked to most for the last few years excluding Tenten and more recently Ino.

The police had moved in to arrest the other three thugs and Sakura shouted at them to make sure they didn't break anything in her ER. Everyone stopped as the double doors burst open and Ino stood framed in the doorway with Shika grinning wildly at her side.

"Sakura you were so awesome!" Shika cheered.

Sakura didn't hear that because Ino was looking at her as if she had cut down every coco bean tree in the world and personally drank the last cup of coffee. "Ino…" she tried to grin.

Ino stalked towards her and the quick as lighting slapped her hard across the cheek "how dare you!"

"I made sure Shika was okay! I didn't put him in danger! Honest!" Sakura said cowering. She felt her reputation of saviour taking a rapid nose dive.

"Who cares about Shika!" Ino screamed furious on the verge of slapping Sakura again. Shika's annoyed "hey!" went unnoticed. "What if you died?! I would have been all alone with twins! What would I have done then? Damn it Sakura I don't want you to die!" And Ino collapsed into her arms hugging and strangling her in turns.

Sakura held on to the crying blonde puzzled beyond belief. She looked at the people surrounding her that were obviously listening but pretending they weren't. She took Shika's hand and proceeded to guide Ino out of the er occasionally accepting the odd hit that the blonde remembered to give.

"Is that normal," Yuna asked watching them go.

"Oh, yeah," Kei said lightly "they do that a lot."

XxXx

Shika was snoozing on the couch after dinner. The boy had valiantly tried to stay awake at the table but kept nodding off. Sakura had finally given in and carried him to the sofa for him to sleep. They had spent the rest of the day re-enacting the hospital takeover only it was Shika's turn to take on the big bad while Sakura wearing a black bag as a cape tried to stop him. When she had asked about the black bag she had been scornfully told that every bad guy had a cape. She smiled and pushed the dark unruly hair out of the sleeping boys eyes. It had been fun today. Shika grumbled and rolled over twisting the large blanket that dwarfed him and kept him warm.

"Is he asleep?" Ino asked coming out from the kitchen drying a plate.

Sakura nodded and padded silently to the blondes side. Ino retreated into the kitchen still drying dishes. "You okay now?" Sakura asked. Ino hadn't really spoken to her since she stormed out of the hospital. She had made sure that Sakura was in her line of vision the whole afternoon when she was making dinner. It had meant that Sakura's nefarious plans to take over the village had been confined to the living room but she and Shika didn't mind if it meant Ino didn't worry.

"I'm sorry," Ino said with her back to Sakura "I just seem to keep freaking out. I never freaked out so much before I got pregnant. I swear I was easy going back then."

Sakura gazed off to the side as she remembered the various competitions for Sasuke's affection that she and Ino had been involved in. And how Ino had screamed at Choujo for being an idiot and how she would curse Shikamaru for being a slob and then how she would slap Temari for being a slut, which was before they became best friends. And she had scared the crap out of Naruto… "well you weren't pregnant back then," just extremely hormonal, which she would never say because she liked her head on her shoulders.

"What if I do that when they're born?" Ino fretted "what if I'm that mum that screams at their kids on the jungle gym? Or worse, the one that follows their kids around with a fully stocked first aid box?"

Sakura laughed and embraced Ino from behind. She set her chin on the blonds shoulder and squeezed her softly to reassure her "Ino we both know you're going to be the cool mum and I'm going to be the worrier that's scared of everything."

Ino seemed to think this over "well I am cooler than you," she said matter of factly and Sakura rolled her eyes. Ino really would believe anything if it was a compliment. She stood their holding Ino moving softly with her when she went to put the dishes away instead of releasing her hold.

"Ready for bed?" Ino asked and Sakura nodded regretfully breaking away. She didn't think Ino would let her cling on to her when she went to get changed, even though she wanted to. She immediately missed Ino's warmth.

Sakura was about to succumb to sleep when Ino turned towards her in the bed. The blonde traced her cheek in the dark and Sakura looked at her sleepily. "You're amazing you know," Ino said in the quite and Sakura rolled her eyes and paid her no attention. Ino said it again more sincerely this time "no, you really are. Not many people would walk into the middle of a crisis zone and take out the bad guys. You didn't even think of the danger, you were more worried about the people. And then you come back here and play with Shika like you didn't just save so many lives. That's amazing Sakura."

"I was more annoyed at them," Sakura said thinking Ino was giving her too much credit. She burrowed into her pillow.

The mattress shifted and Sakura looked up. Ino hovered over to her and kissed her cheek softly. Sakura blushed and turned towards the heat. Their lips were only centimetres apart. "Amazing," Ino breathed and Sakura couldn't. She held her breath until Ino lay back down on her side. "Good night, Sakura," Ino said and Sakura had the distinct impression that she was smiling.

XxXx

"Got everything?" Sakura asked Shika.

The little boy nodded and passed his backpack to Sakura to carry. Ino had left for her shift at the flower shop so Sakura had to drop him off before she headed off to work. She needed to assess the damage those idiots had cause the day before. "Right, lets go," she opened the door and ushered the boy out.

"So, how are you going to get Auntie Ino to fall in love with you?" Shika asked when they stepped outside.

Sakura was startled that he actually remembered their conversation. "I'm going to take her to a play. It opens tomorrow," she said proud of her plan.

Shika was less than impressed and rolled his eyes "that's boring, you should give her cookies. They always work for me."

"I'll keep that in mind," she humoured him then bent down and scooped him up and sat him on her shoulders. He squealed with delight and wrapped his arms around her head. She just didn't want to lose him in the thickening crowd and he seemed to be enjoying it.

She knocked on the door to Shikamaru's house. The door was yanked open in surprise and Sakura stepped back as a raven haired girl in a towel answered. Sakura glared at her suspecting the worst. She sat Shika down and said "I dropped the bag down the road go get it."

"It's on your shoulder," Shika pointed out.

Sakura took it off her shoulder and flung it down the road. She grinned at Shika's shocked face and pretended it was a game "go get it. I'll count to see how long it takes you."

And he ran off after the bag. Sakura turned her attention to the girl in the doorway and grabbed a fist full of her towel and dragged her forwards with a growl. "I don't care who you are but if you're trying to mess up Shikamaru and Temari's relationship I'll flatten you. They have a kid for god sakes!" She glared at the home wrecker who didn't seem bothered at the threat. A small hand came up to try and loosen her grip but couldn't. The slut raised her eyebrow in a very familiar expression "women are so bothersome," she said in a husky voice and Sakura let go feeling like she should recognise the girl. Had she been in her class?

"Wow, Sakura I didn't think you were such a romantic," the door opened wider and a blonde man in a towel grinned at her. He leaned on the door showing off his muscular chest and glistening body to its fullest. Sakura felt herself blushing at the leer in the man's eyes as he looked down at her. She felt flustered for some reason. Then it clicked "Temari?!" She looked at the dark haired slut that she had threatened "Shikamaru?!"

Temari laughed and Shikamaru gave a small smile. She felt like an idiot for not realising sooner. The same features were apparent but the different sex threw her totally. But how did they-? Her face hardened "Ino showed you my jutsu…" That's why she wanted to know the seals.

"Don't worry Sakura, we have no plans on stealing it. It was only for a bit of fun right babe?" Temari said leaning down to kiss Shikamaru. The sight was so wrong to her. "You better change back before you confuse Shika!" She said as she spotted the boy running back with the bag,

"Oh, yeah. Give us five minutes to get dressed!" Temari said dragging Shikamaru back into the house and slamming the door shut.

Sakura turned to the child mentally scared beyond belief. She choked her thoughts when they tried to veer towards what Shikamaru and Temari had been doing while she was babysitting. She just didn't want to know. When the door opened again Temari was in her right form and fully dressed "so how did you like stay with auntie Ino and Sakura-san?"

"It was great! Sakura beat up these bad guys that tried to take over the hospital," Shika said excitedly.

"What?" Temari said her good mood starting to drain away. She glanced up at Sakura suspiciously.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Sakura ran off uncaring that she had left her dignity behind. Temari was scary when she was angry.

XxXx

Whooo! Big update! I had a little extra time this week so I thought I would treat the fans of this story as a thank you for so many encouraging reviews. You're keeping me on my toes and filled with a happy buzz.


	8. Chapter 8

"I got them!" Sakura said as she flung open the door to the flower shop.

Tamar turned from where she was leaning on the counter talking to Ino who was arranging flowers in a vase. Sakura curbed her enthusiasm as she remembered Temari might want to kill her. "Hey…"

"What did you get?" Temari said as Sakura cautiously enter the room.

"Tickets," Sakura said. Her gut was telling her that it was okay to relax around the blonde.

"To?" Temari prompted amused.

"The play, 'The blossom blooms death,' have you heard of it?" She asked politely.

Temari's eyes widened "you got tickets?! They're not even on sale yet!"

"Sakura knows the girl in the box office," Ino said smiling and Sakura beamed back automatically. "Hey, I bet she could get you and Shika tickets too! We could all go together!"

"I, uh," Sakura tried to hide her frown. She could probably get the tickets easily but she didn't want them to come with her and Ino. She had wanted to woe her.

"Please, Sakura?" Ino said and reached across to touch her hand.

She nodded "sure."

"Guess that means I won't have to kick your ass for taking me kid into danger," Temari laughed and slapped her on the back harder than Sakura thought was appropriate.

"And I wont have to kick yours for using my jutsu," Sakura replied. She gazed steadily at Ino who flushed with guilt.

"Its only Shika," Ino said in her defence.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed but in a tone that clearly mean that it still wasn't okay. "Listen I have to get back. My ER's been closed down and I have to supervise the reshuffling of patients until we get it up again. I won't be home for dinner." she left because she didn't want to argue and stress Ino out but she still felt betrayed.

XxXx

Ino slinked into the apartment and Sakura didn't look up from watching TV. She waved towards the kitchen absently "dinner's under the grill."

"Thanks," Ino said brightly hoping she wasn't in trouble.

The TV was the only sound in the room for the rest of the night. Ino had eventually migrated from the kitchen to the living room but felt she wasn't welcome on the couch and instead moved to the armchair. Sakura got up and placed the remote beside her without saying a word. She went in silence to the bathroom to brush her teeth and go to bed.

Ino came in just as she finished changing into her pyjamas "you're mad at me."

"Yeah, I am," Sakura said climbing into bed.

"This silent treatment isn't fair. When I'm mad at you I let you know it and we sort it out, I don't appreciate this passive aggressive tactic," Ino said and have the audacity to sound like she was the one wronged.

Sakura glared at her "like I can shout at you in your condition?! I would rather punch you but that wouldn't solve anything. And you know the worst part? You don't even think you've did anything wrong."

"Sakura, I'm pregnant not made of glass," Ino said annoyed and something in Sakura snapped.

She turned in a furious motion and surged off the bed "You don't get it. That entire sentence I said, you focused on the point that was about you. You taught your friends the jutsu I worked hard on and didn't even bother to ask me if it was okay. All the work that went into that was meaningless to you. You're selling it as a cheap sex toy!"

Ino reared back not used to Sakura talking to her like that. "Well, what else would you call it?!"

Sakura froze then looked down and seemed to collect herself. She gave a self-deprecating smile and glanced up at Ino, she gave a short humourless chuckle and looked away "I thought you…forget it never mind," She stood and walked past Ino towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Ino demanded not liking this new side of Sakura.

"Out," Sakura said pulling on her shoes.

"You're still in your pyjamas!" Ino pointed out. Sakura shrugged "when will you be back?"

"I won't be tonight," Sakura said and went to walk out the door but Ino grabbed her arm and refused to let go.

"So, your just running away?!" Ino said getting furious.

Sakura turned and raised her eyebrow at the blonde "you're getting indignant? You're the one in the wrong and you have the gall to be the one that's upset?"

"I'm not the one running away!" Ino snapped.

"Running away from what?" Sakura said piercing her with her intent eyes "what am I running away from?"

"This argument!" Ino said like it was obvious.

"No, Ino, I'm simply walking away from you," Sakura said levelly "I thought of all people you would understand why but I guess I was seeing something that wasn't there."

"Fine! Leave!" Ino flung Sakura's arm from her and glared "see if I care!"

Sakura snorted and smiled grimly "always about you isn't it?" She shut the door behind her and heard the thump as something heavy hit it.

XxXx

"Did I over react?" Sakura asked Tenten suddenly riddled with doubts.

"No, Ino is being selfish. It was your jutsu and she was the one that stopped you from making it public. You're the one who wanted to publish it to help people," Tenten said dusting the bookshelf behind the counter "okay, so it was also for selfish reasons because you wanted the fame and stuff but that's not a crime. You did all the hard work, of course you would want some acknowledgement."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded then sagged on her chair in front of the counter. She had borrowed Tenten's clothes after sleeping at the other girls house. "You know what annoyed me most of all? She didn't think she had did anything wrong and then she acted like the injured party!"

"The bitch," Tenten agreed absently picking up a clip board and checking the stock.

"What should I do though?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you want to get this sorted fast since you can't kick her out of your place and you need to live there," Tenten said wondering why she had a hardback copy of _The Second Great War; The Rise and Fall of Hero's. _She picked it up and turned back to the counter.

"Oh, that's mine!" Sakura said reaching for the book only to have Tenten snap it away.

"What are you doing with this trash?" The book was all about them and the war they fought in when they were younger. It had been agreed between the two not to look at anymore of those so called 'history' books since they were usually, and insultingly, wrong. Especially in regards to Sakura who took part in some of the climactic battles.

"That's were I put my final research report," Sakura said opening it up "no one would think to look there for it since everyone knows how much I disdain these type of books." So much of those years were shrouded in rumour and exaggerated facts that it was easier to let the world believe it was more like the soap opera they portrayed it as than a devastating event that destroyed so much.

"I hate this one," Tenten said glaring at the book "this is the edition that has me and Lee shacked up in a love triangle with Neji and you as a brunette and Naruto as a serious martyr."

"How are your guys anyway?" Tenten was lucky enough to have both her team mates survive though Gai didn't. He died fighting with Kakashi. Always in competition right until the end.

"Lee's staring in a new musical in the big city. Apparently he's a real hit, can't walk down the street without being recognised but you know how he exaggerates and Neji," Tenten's eyes lost the warmth they had when she was talking about Lee "he's still on a mountain somewhere feeling sorry for himself. Like he was the only one that fought in the war."

What they had done to survive wasn't their proudest achievements but Neji seemed to take it the hardest. Sakura could only conclude that either he was more sensitive or he did something worse than the killing. "Oh, shoot, talking about plays, I still have those tickets."

"Tickets?" Tenten asked taking a break from cleaning to sit down.

"Yeah for that 'The blossom blooms death,'" Sakura said watching as Tenten grimaced "I hated the ending in that, it was so…depressing."

"Really? Ino loves it, I thought she would like happy stuff," Sakura said and Tenten just shrugged.

"I'll see you later, I have to get those tickets," Sakura stood up and waved.

"Hey, are you still going tonight?" Tenten asked.

"No, probably not," Sakura yelled as the door swung shut it a flurry of jingling bells. She made it to her office without running into Ino. She opened her top drawer and pulled out the four paper tickets. She then went out into the corridor and looked about for someone who wasn't busy. She spotted an intern crying at a candy machine.

"Just take the note! I don't have the correct change! Just take the god damn note!" He wailed still trying to stuff a badly wrinkled note into the machine.

"Oh that won't work," Sakura said her voice filled with many years of knowledge trying to do the same thing "nurse Betty usually keep a change drawer for situations like this. Make sure you have enough to buy her a peanut butter bar and she'll help you out."

"Chief!" The inter snapped to attention and tried to smooth down his wrinkled scrubs. She knew he was mentally going over how tried and grubby he looked in his mind and cursing. She used to do that when Tsunade would surprise her. She smiled in understanding "I need you to deliver these to the Yamanka flower shop in town. You should grab something real to eat while you're there. Go to Old Man's sandwiches, he gives discounts to interns. If you don't have the cash, put it on my tab, that old man has fed me since I was an intern."

"Thank you!" The interns eyes lit up at the possibility of real food. She knew that feeling as well. The intern then grew worried and cast a glance behind him "my resident…"

"Don't worry, if you tell him I sent you their shouldn't be much trouble," Sakura said ushering him away.

"Okay, thanks chief!" he literally ran off to do her bidding. She remembered when she had the energy to work 27 hour shifts and still run at the possibility of a free meal. Oh, to be young again. She went back to her office. She noticed that she had a few loose ends that needed tiding up since the bandit attack. It was best to get them out of the way before the acting chief came on for his shift.

She cursed as she read that her mild sonic boom had crack some pipes in the wall and might have damage the infrastructure of the operating room. Where the hell was she going to get the money for that?! Wait, she had saved a plumbers wife last year, the family was only starting out their new business and didn't have the money to pay. She had let them go free of charge. She could ask him to do it as payment. She frowned, she didn't like the idea of calling in favours that she would have done regardless. But she couldn't risk the pipes bursting and closing down sections of the hospital. She would find out how his business was and give him a call. She made a mental note on a yellow sticky pad.

Her intercom buzzed and she jumped in surprise. She had thought she was alone. She cleared her throat and answered "yes?"

"Chief, Yamanka-san has been spotted storming into the building," there was hesitation and Sakura heard the unsaid 'again.'

"Kei what the hell are you doing here?" Sakura asked instead "you got off the same time I did this morning!"

"I had some paper work to catch up on," was the slightly defensive response.

Sakura rolled her eyes but couldn't very well shout at the other woman when she had did the same thing. They both needed to get lives. "I'll deal with Ino when she gets here, please leave. I don't want this to be public."

"Yes chief," the secretary said and buzzed out.

Instead of the door bursting open like it had in past Ino tantrums, it was opened gingerly and it was a few minutes before Ino was brave enough to look around it. "Hey…" Ino said tentatively.

"Hello," Sakura said putting her pen down. She folded her hands and sat up straight at her desk. Ino came hesitantly into the room "can I sit?" she asked and Sakura nodded stiffly.

"Listen, I didn't realise what I did was wrong. I still don't really think it was," Ino said then hurried on as Sakura's eyes narrowed and she picked up her pen again "but I do understand that it hurt you! A-and that this jutsu was important to you and I should have asked, if only to keep you from being hurt!"

Sakura sighed "Ino-"

"No! I get it Sakura I do! Well, I don't but I realise that I hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do. It might not be important to me but it was important to you and I should have considered your feelings. I'm a jerk," Ino said looking apologetic "but you have to forgive me because you've always been the smartest of us two and it's only fair."

Sakura tried to stop the smile but Ino teased it out of her. "So am I forgiven?" Ino grinned.

"I suppose…" Sakura said reluctantly.

Ino cheered and she came around the desk to hug Sakura. Sakura pushed at her but made sure that it was half hearted because she didn't actually want the hug to stop.

"So, you'll still come with us tonight?" Ino said hopefully.

"…Well, I have other plans," Sakura hedged.

"Come on!" Ino begged "I really want to go with you!"

"I-I…" and she tried to think of an excuse but the truth was she was lying. She didn't want Ino to think she was so sad that she had no other plans for a Saturday night. "Fine," she gave in and Ino squealed with joy.

"Great, I can't wait to show you my dress!" And with that Ino was gone.

XxXx

"So, what do you think?"

Sakura turned and her eyes exploded. Or felt like they did anyway. She blushed in embarrassment "what are you wearing?!"

"This, is my little black dress," Ino smiled lifting her leg the dress parting beautifully around a cream calf and thigh. The dress itself came just below the blondes knees but was slit high enough that it exposed both her legs stopping just short of her panties. Ino was grinning at her from under her lashes and Sakura tried to stop her eyes from following all the way up her naked leg to her breasts that seemed to be extra perky tonight. She failed horribly. Ino had on small black heels and the normally tall woman now towered over Sakura reeking of sex. She tried to ogle discreetly when it became apparent that she couldn't resist. "Don't worry Sakura everyone wants to screw me in this dress," Ino patted her on the shoulder in a sisterly fashion.

"Why are you wearing that then?!" Sakura snapped turning away to hide her flush. She did not blush well. She looked like a diseased tomato.

"It's going to be a long time before I can fit into it again. It's already extremely tight," Ino said reasonably using the mirror hanging over the TV to put on simply diamond earrings. She had already put on a diamond necklace in the shape of a star. It hung just below her collar bone and pointed the way downwards to her bountiful bre-stop it! Sakura shook herself. She was not leering at Ino!

"Is that what you're wearing?" Ino said critically and Sakura immediately became defensive.

She was wearing a red Chinese style dress with pink flowers twining about it. It wasn't as daring as Ino's dress but it was nice enough. She hadn't been on a date in a sad amount of time. The hospital kept her busy. She groaned at the need to defend herself in her own head. That was bad, next time Tenten offered to set her up she was taking it. It might help her get over this Ino fixation. "What's wrong with it? Besides aren't you a little overdressed?" or under dressed considering her hormones.

"Nothing," Ino said her eyes sliding to the side in a way that clearly said that it wasn't 'nothing.'

Sakura tugged at her hair self consciously. Ino had put hers up in a decorative twist that framed her face. If Sakura did that it would make her heart shaped face look fat. She decided to leave it down and brushed it with a few quick swipes.

"Give me that!" Ino rolled her eyes. She snatched the brush from Sakura and dragged her over to the bathroom for better light. She pushed Sakura down on the edge of the bath and stood in front of her. She ran her fingers through Sakura's hair. "It's so soft," Ino bent down and brought her cleavage close to Sakura's face. She stiffened and smelt the perfume that Ino had dabbed there. "It smells nice too, vanilla?"

"I thought strawberries would be to much of a cliché," Sakura coughed turning her head away when Ino straightened. She remembered how warm and heavy her breasts felt in her hands.

"Aw, I suppose you're right but I kind of like the idea of Sakura smelling like strawberries," Ino teased brushing Sakura's hair. She pulled it into a pony tale then gave a twist. She lent over to the sink and grabbed a handful of hair pins. She looked cute standing with a stern concentrated look on her face and little brown pins sticking out of her mouth. "There, stand up," Ino took Sakura's hands and guided her to her feet. She turned her towards the mirror and Sakura gasped and tried to touch her hair. Ino slapped her hand away playfully. Her hair was in a messy bun that looked artful instead of sloppy. Two long stands of hair framed either side of her face "to take the bad look off that big forehead of yours," Ino laughed but Sakura's indignant reaction was cut off by a kiss to her forehead.

Ino quickly disappeared into their room then out again. She came towards Sakura and wrapped a black scarf around her waist. She tied the knot off to the side then slid two black bracelets on Sakura's wrists. "the black breaks up the design and creates a new, more desirable look. The scarf also pulls the dress in and draws the eye to your breasts."

Sakura tried to laugh but Ino was standing close enough that she could feel the heat of their bodies mixing "thank you, oh fashion diva."

Ino shrugged with a smile "I know what looks good on girls. I am fabulous," she popped her hand like a gay man and cocked her hip. Sakura did laugh leaning into the blonde. She looked up at the blonde smiling. Ino looked very serious as she brought her hand up to cup Sakura's cheek "you're much prettier as a girl," she said softly and the good mood drained from Sakura. Ino was stroking her cheek softly and Sakura angled her head to the side. She held her breath, Ino was going to kiss her she just knew it.

"Isn't this a pretty picture?"

They both jerked their heads towards the door to see Tamari standing in a purple dress with a smirk. Behind Shikamaru was leaning against the door with his own smirk. He was dressed in a suit with a black tie and since it was ironed Sakura guessed Tamari had bullied him into it.

"I've told you your timing sucks, right?" Ino said pulling away and grabbing a white bag. She draped it over her shoulder then handed the still flustered Sakura a black clutch purse.

Sakura took the bag and tried to act normal. Tamari was having too much fun at her expense and she decided right then to talk to Shikamaru instead. "Who's babysitting?"

"The girl next door that Tamari hates," Shikamaru said pushing off the door and allowing her to pass him. She nodded her thanks.

"You're staring at her ass," Sakura heard the murmur behind her and stiffened.

"Can you blame me? It's one of the nicest parts of her," Ino whispered back to Tamari obviously thinking Sakura couldn't hear them.

"Shika's is nicer it's bigger and more to spank," Tamari argued good naturedly and Ino gave a tinkling laugh.

Sakura forced herself to relax. It was a good thing that Ino like her ass right? She didn't know what Ino was doing. She hadn't expressed any interest in her until just a few moments ago. Or had she and Sakrua just hadn't realised it? She started to go over every conversation she had had with Ino.

"Relax you look like you're going to explode," Shikamaru said glancing over at her when they hit the street.

"What?" Sakura said startled.

"Just enjoy the night," Shikamaru said patting her on the shoulder "she's as nervous as you are."

Sakura looked back to see Ino laughing and joking with Tamari seeming very relaxed. She turned to look at Shikamaru sceptically. "She is, she's wearing her sure thing dress," he said.

"That doesn't mean anything, she said she wanted to wear it before she got too fat," Sakura said forcefully deflating the small bubble of hope that Shikamaru's words had caused.

Shikamaru just gave her a look that told her she was foolish for believing such a reasonable explanation. Sakura looked back and caught Ino staring at her, she smiled and saw a light blush cover the blondes cheeks. Maybe he was on to something. He would know Ino better being her team mate. She allowed her hips to sway a tad more provocatively than before.

When they reached the theatre they were immediately shown to the box office seats. Shikamaru had smartly grabbed the aisle seat and Ino grabbed the other leaving Sakrua and Temari in the middle. Sakura fanned herself with the programme out of boredom.

"Are they going to do one of those mini plays before the real show begins?" Temari asked leaning forward to talk to Ino.

"Oh God I hope not," Ino replied also leaning forward. Sakura felt trapped and tried to back into her chair for some room. "They're all about some epic battle during the war. I'm all for letting new talent practice on stage but if I have to sit through another defeat of the big bad then I'm throwing my heels at them."

Temari laughed "it can't be any worse than that time when they did the 'Orochimaru; the snakes life through interpretive dance'."

"Oh! I had forgotten about that!" Ino snorted with laughter.

"Do you guys go to the theatre a lot then?" Sakura asked feeling left out.

"We used to bring our dates here back in the days of our wild youth," Temari grinned she then frowned and scanned the balconies "in fact I think Shika was conceived on that one over there," and she pointed to the second balcony closest to the stage.

Sakura made a mental note to never, under any circumstances sit at that balcony.

She was saved from replying, and really what could she say to that, when the lights dimmed. Three teenagers somersaulted onto the stage. One girl and two boys, Sakura's heart plummeted as she thought they were going to have to sit through another wrong rendition of the Final Battle. Her eyes widened "are they…?"

"Oh…" she heard the faint echo beside her.

The young teenagers continued to strip until they were naked.

"Love," the blonde boy cried shrilly at the audience. Sakura didn't think his voice had even broke yet.

"Lust," the red haired boy obviously wearing a wig intoned.

"Jealousy," the child like voice of the female actor stood in contrast to her male counterparts.

"Sex," they chanted as one.

"Is that possible?" Sakura asked mid way through the performance turning her head to see if she could make out the angles better that way.

"Oh, yeah it's just difficult," Temari said "it's better if you use shadow clones rather than another person. They tend to be more flexible."

Sakura edged closer to Ino and away from Temari. "We never…" she started then trailed off as the mass of twisting limbs turned upside down.

"I don't think I could have bent that way," Ino confessed mirroring Sakura and turned her head "that's an arm right?"

"No, I think that's the girls leg," Sakura said seeing what Ino had pointed at.

"No way! Her heads all the way over there, that's just wrong," Ino said "I'm glad we didn't try that. I think we would have killed each other."

The actors climaxed or pretended to, please let that have been pretending to Sakura thought, and separated. Their sweaty bodies glistened under the light and the blonde boy stepped forwards "now that we have shown you how these three powerful emotions combat each when joined in a single act you should keep this in mind when watching the powerful performance…" and he bowed.

"Oh so that's what that was about," Sakura said joining in with the unsure applause of the rest of the audience. They seemed as shocked as her.

"It must be new age arty crap," Ino said also clapping.

An expectant hush fell over the hall as the red curtains shuddered then flowed open to introduce the real play. Sakura saw the woman on either side of her stiffen as the actress playing the heroine burst dramatically onto the stage. She was beautiful with long raven hair and a slim build. Her voice was smooth like honey as she lamented on the unfortunate situation of being in love with the leader of the rebels she was supposed to infiltrate. She was really good and didn't seem overly heavy handed with her woe. Sakura was totally convinced of her plight.

When the intermission came Sakura was fairly energised. She followed the others out into the lobby where Ino was immediately grabbed by a furious Temari and dragged off. Sakura watched them go in confusion before turning to Shikamaru who also looked slightly angry "okay, I'm missing something aren't I?"

"Yes," he said simply and walked away.

"Hey!" She followed him to the bar.

"It's not my business to tell," he said expecting her questions.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one that doesn't know!" she whined then stopped because she wasn't twelve anymore. She regained her composure and tried again "Shikamaru, if something's upset Ino I want to know about it."

"Ino is my team mate I won't betray her confidence," Shikamaru said ordering bourbon. Sakura eyed the heavy drink and wondered if that was an indicator of the trouble. Shikamaru caught her look and said "no, this is for the terrible play. Really how believable is it that the guy that's supposed to be insanely powerful falls for the first girl he sees and doesn't suspect that the only reason she sleeps with him after meeting for fifteen minutes, is because she's sent to kill him?"

"She could be a slut?" Sakura offered.

"Then why does he compare her to the virginal priestess that rescued him when he was young?" Shikamaru countered.

"He's very stupid and thinking with his little brain," Sakura laughed though now that she herself had experience having a 'little brain' she could excuses most thinking with it.

Shikamaru tilted his head acknowledging her point "though you would think as a villainous mastermind he would be planning for that."

"He's not a villainous mastermind, he's misunderstood," Temari said coming back from wherever, obviously she had had this conversation before.

"Yes, of course and that's why you forgive him for killing Zula," Shikamaru rolled his eye and Sakura gasped "Zula dies?!" She cried in surprise "the bandit king kills her?!"

"Oh Shika! You spoiled the play for Sakura," Ino swatted him on the shoulder and he glared at her like a fat cat that has just been disturbed from its sleep.

"Something tells me that finding out Zula's death won't be the thing that spoils the evening for Sakura," Shikamaru said and the air seemed to freeze. Temari was glaring at him and Ino, Sakura couldn't describe Ino's reaction. She seemed to have shut down.

With a visible effort she jerked herself back into motion "let's go back already, the break's nearly over."

Temari nodded and dragged Shikamaru away. Ino made to follow them but Sakura took her hand before she made it very far. "Ino, if you want to skip the rest of the show and get out of here…?"

"I know you want to find out what happens," Ino smiled.

"So, tell me over coffee. I know a place that serves really nasty coffee that could keep you awake for days," Sakura smiled to comfort the frazzled Ino.

"You'll let me have coffee?" Ino said sceptically as the usher called for everyone to take their seats again.

"Just this once," Sakura said seriously but a smiled tugged faintly at the corners of her lips.

"You're too sweet to me," Ino said sadly and Sakura frowned in confusion. "Come on lets go back. The second half is starting."

"You're sure?" Sakura asked her eyes darting around Ino's face to see if she was hiding something form her.

"Yeah lets go back," and Ino said tugging on her hand and Sakura smiled and caught up to her. She couldn't shake the feeling of loss though. Ino jerked to a stop as Temari leaned against the door to the theatre. She looked furious and stared evenly at Ino through narrowed eyes "you should have went for coffee," she said then turned sharply around and back into the theatre.

Ino swallowed then smiled unevenly back at Sakura who had grown weary. Ino let go of her hand and Sakura's brows furrowed feeling like an important clue was whizzing by her. They retook their seats but Sakura couldn't concentrate. She looked between her three companions. Temari seemed to be glaring at the stage while Shikamaru seemed tense only Ino seemed to be concentrating on the play. Her eyes followed the actors with a hunger that-Sakura crashed to a stop. She had only seen Ino stare like that when she had burst into her office and declared boldly that she wanted sex. Even then the look was watered down compared to the ferocity that Ino now ate the stage with.

Sakura sat back in her seat and didn't say a word until the curtain fell for the last time. She clapped politely but Ino stood and clapped hard. She followed Temari and Shikamaru out subdued. She still didn't fully comprehend what was going on but didn't think it would be good.

Temari linked arms with Shikamaru as they left. The night had settled in and the streetlamps had been burning awhile when they got out. A stream of people flooded out the doors and Sakura grabbed Ino's hand to make sure she didn't get lost. Sakura was jerked back as Ino pulled away violently. She turned to stare at the blonde and Ino looked ashamed of herself. She tried to smiled and moved forward but Sakura stood like a rock in the middle of the still flowing crowd.

"Sakura…" Ino said and her voice sounded small in the vast open air.

"Ino!"

Sakura turned to find a woman hurrying out of the open doors of the theatre. Most of the crowd had dissipated but the few that remained began to whisper in excitement. It was the star. "I knew it was you," she smiled wildly.

"Hello, Minako," Ino said coming to stand by Sakura.

"I had hoped to run into you, its part of the reason why I took on this show since I knew it would tour your village," Minako said with a perfect smile. She looked flawless up close with perfect skin and painted pouting lips of vivid red. Even her eyes seemed gold instead of a dull brown.

"I'm surprised you remembered its name," Ino said and reached to link Sakura's arm.

When Ino had touched her before she would always blush or feel warm. Now she wanted to shrug it away but the move brought the star's attention to her. She stiffened under the stare that seemed to be assessing her. The star's lips quirked in amusement as her eyes flickered over Sakura and she had the distinct impression that she didn't measure up to whatever scale she had just been put on. "How could I forget anything about you, Ino?" And just like that she was forgotten about.

Ino gave a laugh and turned away, the actor danced around them to stop them from leaving "Ino, don't be so cold. I made a horrible mistake and now I want to fix it," Minako grinned and it seemed charming and apologetic all at the same time.

"Things have changed," Ino said "I'm not interested in you anymore," and Sakura whished that was true.

"Yeah, I see you're wearing your little black number for someone else now," Melinda again flicked her eyes at Sakura like she wasn't important. Sakura gritted here teeth, why was she here?

"How rude of me, Kina Minako meet Haruno Sakura," Ino stressed her name the same why TV presenters and sleazy managers that had tried to use her to sell their products. And she suddenly realised her purpose.

"You're Haruno Sakura? The Legendary Blossom?" And she felt herself be revaluated "I thought you would be bigger."

Sakura looked away in disgust, she wasn't in the mood for this, "I didn't even think of you," she turned to Ino "are you finished?" Her voice was hostile.

"Yes," and Ino smiled and they walked away. She could feel Ino strutting at her side and knew it wasn't for her. She swallowed hard, she was angry not hurt.

When they reached their apartment Sakura threw her bag on the chair and kicked off her shoes. She didn't speak as she went to the bathroom and washed her face. She heard Ino rustling about the apartment quietly. She untied the black scarf and took off the bracelets. She fingered them sadly before setting them to the side. She padded barefoot into her bedroom. Ino was pulling on her pyjama top but paused. She seemed awkward and unsure. Sakura gave a small bitter laugh. She went to her dresser and grabbed a night dress.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked sitting down on the bed.

"Couch," Sakura answered shortly.

"Sakura…" Ino bit her lip and looked torn.

Sakura waited but when nothing came she left.

XxXx

They seemed to be a little too happy for me so cue the drama! Thanks again for all the support especially kirbygirl13 who seems to be my most vocal support. I'm glad this story is being enjoyed so enthusiastically!


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura pretended to listen as her department heads briefed her of the situation in the hospital. She had her hand propping up her chin and seemed to be glaring at the man in the dirty white coat before her. He cleared his throat and tried again to read his budget usage statistics.

She was an idiot. She didn't know what she had been thinking last night. She should have just walked away when the actress with perfect blinding white teeth charged out of the theatre and into Ino's heart. There had to be history there. They knew each other that was clear but she bet that they had been together. Little Shika had told her that Ino had dated girls before, Minako seemed to be one of those.

"Ah, Chief? The meetings over," her secretary nudged her and she jumped.

"What? Oh, yes. Ah, you got the notes for this right?" She asked trying to pull herself together. With her mental turmoil and Ino waking her up the last few mornings by playing music when she was taking a shower, Sakura was exhausted.

Kei nodded and handed the papers to her. Sakura took them dully then shoved them back "put them on my desk I'm going for lunch."

"Yes, sir," Kei said hovering around her. Sakura knew she wanted to ask what was wrong and was glad her secretary knew when to mind her own business because she didn't want to talk about it.

She pushed away from the desk and climbed out the window because she couldn't take the feeling of the walls closing in on her. She dropped from the roof into a crouch startling nearby pigeons. They took off with angry coos but she didn't care.

Damn it all, she didn't eve care that some drop dead gorgeous actress obviously wanted Ino. That some starlet breezed into town and made Ino stare at her like she was a feast and Ino had been starving. She could live with the fact that Ino would date other people, she could, she had expected it. She didn't think Ino would stay single long after the birth of the twins. She was realistic. What annoyed her was that, for a few hours, it seemed like Ino had wanted her in the way that she had been wanting Ino for the last few months. Ino had been nervous and attentive and even wore her little black dress which was supposed to be a big neon sign of her intentions. Even Shikamaru had said so and he knew Ino better than anyone. But as soon as that woman came into view Sakura had stopped existing. It would have been better if she had never had a chance at all rather than being so forgettable in the face of what Ino found so desirable.

She kicked the trash can in fury and it made a satisfying bang against the wall. She frowned and kicked it again and again until its insides had spilt all over the street.

"Sakura," she stopped and closed her eyes. Her embarrassment crept over her anger and she turned to see Temari standing with her shopping bag close to her chest. "Come on," and the blonde led her to the park away from all the staring eyes.

Sakura could feel the pity in Temari's gaze and didn't want it. She turned away. "For what it's worth I think she's an idiot. Mina's a cheating slut that she shouldn't give the time of day to."

"Form the way they were looking at each other it seemed like she wanted to give more than the time," Sakura said.

"I don't know what she sees in her. They met when Ino was in the city for business school. I think she was her first big love. Maybe that's why she always goes back to her when she come into town," Temari said sympathetically.

"Did she-was last night-" she cut herself off because whatever question she was going to ask would sound pathetic. Did she even like me? Was last night even a date? "I have to get back to the hospital," she said wanting to be away from Temari's pitying eyes.

"Sure," Temari spoke in a soft voice like she was afraid anything above a whisper would break her.

"Bye," Sakura said more out of habit than desire.

XxXx

Sakura had been making her way through complaint forms when they were scattered by a bag being hurled onto her desk. Her head snapped up and the glare she sent towards Tenten made the other woman's smiled freeze. Tenten recovered when Sakura didn't immediately leap over the desk and strangle her with her hair band like the look in her eyes promised.

"Come on," she said and the brightness in her voice was obviously forced "we're going out to get drunk."

Sakura threw the bag off her desk roughly and began to sort out the mess of papers "no, we're not."

"Come on, it will take your mind off Ino," Tenten said trying to drag Sakura into a better mood.

Sakura's gaze was scathing as she stood and slammed her hands on the desk "you know what Tenten? Not everything can be solved by alcohol. Sometimes you actually have to face your problems and stop running away like a damn child!"

"Hey!" Tenten glared getting annoyed herself "there's no need to be mean!"

"I'm sick of this damn place knowing everything about me!" Sakura yelled "who was it that told you huh? The grocery lady?! The ice cream guy? Maybe it was one of Konoha's various theatre goers! 'Poor Sakura, she managed to get dumped before going on an actually date!'"

Tenten's eyes slid unwillingly to the door and Sakura's rage flared through her body. She stormed out the office and to her secretaries desk. She had had enough! How dare this woman interfere with her life?! She was her god damn glorified gofer! She had no business sticking her nose anywhere near her personal life.

"Sakura just leave it! She was trying to help!" Tenten cried behind her.

Sakura ignored her and snatched the phone off her secretary and hung up hard enough to crack the plastic. Kei looked up startled and Sakura's rage hit a wall. Kei had been crying. Her normally neat secretary was wearing a wrinkled suit and looked like she had forgot to brush her hair. Sakura glanced at the clock behind her head. Ten fifteen at night. Her secretary had been here before her when she came in at seven. In fact she and been staying just as long sometimes longer than Sakura herself this past week. "Kei, is something wrong?"

"What? No, I was just making arrangements for the school visit next month," Kei answer shortly fussing around the paper garden of her desk. Usually it was tidy to the point of compulsiveness. She didn't even seem to notice that Sakura had slammed the phone down on her rather rudely seconds before.

"Kei you're trying to write with a straw," Sakura said gently.

"Huh?" Kei looked at the bent straw in her hand dumbly. She looked as if this was her first encounter with the drinking device.

"Kei, we're going out drinking. You're coming too," Sakura decided. She turned back to the hovering Tenten "go get my bag."

"Oh, no I should really get a move on with writing a report about the repercussions of introducing red safety signs as opposed to yellow," Kai tugged at her hair and put her head down. She seemed to be trying to hide.

"That's not even your job," Sakura said accepting the bag from Tenten and reaching over to haul her secretary to her feet. "If you don't come I'm firing you."

"What?" Kei blinked stupidly at her.

"Forget it, lets go," Sakura dragged her out of the office.

XxXx

"…And she left me," Kei gave a bitter laugh over her beer. Sakura, Tenten and the barman all nodded in sympathy "there I was, just out of the shower, getting ready for work and bang! I get hit on the nose with the engagement ring. Apparently I work to much, me! The secretary! She's an ER resident but I'm the one with the long hours!"

"That's harsh," Tenten said sitting back and taking a long drink of her beer.

"Women, they're just not worth it," Sakura automatically reached back to grabbed Tenten before she fell off her stool she turned to the bartender "am I right?"

"Totally," he nodded.

"So what has you so upset chief?" Kei said waving drunkenly back and forth in her seat.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Sakura said turning slumping over the bar.

"Oh, come on it'll do you good Haruna-sama," the barman said patting her shoulder. They seemed to be the only ones in the old jazz bar. The place had never been very popular as a drinking establishment. It was only the restaurant and gambling square out the back that kept the small bar open. It had been Tsunade's favourite place to get drunk in. Oddly though she never gambled here, she staggered down the street to the more professional parlours for that. When Sakura was feeling nostalgic or masochistic she would come here to get drunk as it had black and white photos of her friends on the wall. The legendary Heroes. She avoided the place for the same reason when she was sober.

"She forgot all about me," Sakura mumbled at last from the pillow of her arms "she just saw the actress with perfect skin and big breasts and I stopped existing. Apparently they have history."

"Who?" The barman asked in surprise.

"Yamanka-san!" Kie answered annoyed.

"Oh! The vanIno girl!" The barman said cheerily then frowned "isn't she the Legendary Blossom's girlfriend? She's cheating on her with some actress?!" He sounded scandalized.

"No! She's not cheating on me," Sakura shot up and the world spun. She continued on regardless, she spoke to one of the two barmen that were moving in front of her fuzzily "we weren't together. We never have been. I just really wanted to. I, I like the idea of being with Ino but she prefers some acting slut."

"Ouch," the barman said sympathetically placing another beer in front of Sakura. She seemed like she needed it.

"I have a question," Tenten said raising her hand.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Do you actually want to be with Ino or do you just want to be with Ino?" Tenten asked seriously.

Sakura's mind tried to process that but she frowned and went cross eyed "huh?"

"No, I get it," Kei said excitedly. She waved her beer and splashes of the amber liquid showered down on the confused Sakura "do you like Ino or do you just want to be with her because she's going to be a mother and you want her kids?"

"Kids?" The bar tender asked with a frown.

"Yeah, she's having twins," Kei told him in a conspirator manner.

"Oh, congratulations!" He cheered her.

Sakura smiled proudly then thought about the question. She shook her head and jerked her bottle at Kei then Tenten, she didn't really know who she should be answering "no, I thought about this. It's Ino I like, she makes me happy. When I was impregnating her she brought so much happiness into my life. She's very funny, and nice, really nice, though she can be self centred and selfish but usually she's just so nice," Sakura felt happy when they nodded along with her because Ino was really nice "and hot, she's really hot and tight. I thought I was going to be crushed when I was inside her, I mean wow and her breasts but you know what? I even think her ear's are sexy, Ino has sexy ears…"

"Her ears _are _nice," Tenten agreed and Sakura clinked their bottles together. She nearly missed.

"Wait," Kei said slowly "you impregnated her…?"

"The fact that she's also has my kids is just a happy coincidence!" Sakura said.

"Wow, you fell in love with her even though she was knocked up," the bar man said in admiration. They all seemed to be having separate conversations.

"You really are a wonderful person, chief," Kei said with renewed respect for Sakura all other thoughts dropped.

Sakura nodded and accepted the adulations as her due. "Thanks."

"That's it I'm cutting you off."

They all turned towards the new voice. The only other person in the bar had been listening to their conversation since she slipped in unnoticed an hour ago.

"Shizune!" Sakura cried in disbelief. Her eyes brows tried to crawl off her head in surprise.

"Hey, chibi-doc," Shizune said affectionately ruffling Sakura's hair.

Sakura turned to hug the other woman but nearly fell out of her chair. Shizune caught her at the last minute and heaved her up and to her feet.

"Shizune-san! What are you doing here?! I thought you were chasing old bachelors in the Earth country!"

"I did I'm happily married to a billionaire now. I came back to check up on my second hand apprentice," Shizune said walking them to Tenten's bar stool. She grabbed the other girl by the neck of her top and dragged her along too. "New girl join the train I'm taking you home."

Kei wobbled to her feet and followed. Sakura was still surprised "I'm so glad you're here! I need someone to take a refreshers course for basic antidotes. You could do that for free right?" Sakura asked as they hit the fresh air. This would give her a little more leeway in the retraining budget.

"No, I'm rich I get to be lazy now. Who's place is closest?" Shizune said.

"Oh mine's down that way," Tenten called from behind as she was still being dragged.

"That way it is then. New girl where do you live?" Shizune called back.

"I don't know," Kei said miserably "I'm pretty sure she kicked me out as well as broke up with me."

"Okay you're obviously staying with Tenten then," Shizune said business like.

"Oh I couldn't impose," Kei said then tripped and clung to the wall.

"Yes you can," Shizune said not taking any protests.

"This is me here," Tenten called as she was dragged by her house with the blue roof "isn't the duck cute?"

Shizune looked at the stained glass window of a yellow bath duck "it's darling. You have you're keys?"

"Yeah, somewhere," Tenten frowned as she fiddled about patting her pockets "ah here!"

Shizune snatched them off her and opened the door without letting go of Sakura. Which was good because she wasn't sure she could support herself on her own. "There you go, we'll see you in the morning. Or late afternoon whatever makes you throw up first."

"Bye Shizune!" Tenten called cheerfully as she dragged Kei inside her house.

"And now you chibi-doc," Shizune said looking down at Sakura.

Sakura grinned up at her from her slumped position "my place is…" she squinted around to get the right direction.

"Forget about it," Shizune said "I still remember where your ratty place is. You haven't moved right?"

"Nope," Sakura said with a glassy smile.

XxXx

Sakura gradually became aware of loud upbeat music playing. She groaned and burired her face into the warmth at her side. Damn Ino and her music. The radio eventually clicked off and Sakura was all set to drift back to sleep when she heard, "well isn't this a pretty picture," Sakura opened her eyes to see Ino glaring down at her. Ino wiped her mouth with a hand towel her sharp eyes trying to tear into Sakura. She smiled absently and moved to roll over. A heavy weight thumped on to the ground when Sakura realised that she wasn't in bed like she thought and her blanket was actually another woman.

"Ah!" She yelled scrambling up to huddle on the arm of the couch "what the-!?"

"Oh, good, Chibi-docs awake," the figure said rising on to all fours.

Chibi-doc? Sakura frowned, the only person that called her-oh! "Shizune!" Sakura said happily reaching down to help the woman up "hey Ino look its Shizune!"

"You slept with Shizune?" Ino said slightly disgusted from the twist of her mouth.

Sakura pause as she pulled Shizune to her feet. She took in her dishevelled clothes and the other woman's and concluded that "no, of course I wouldn't have had sex with Shizune," she said with total conviction then looked back for reassurance "right?"

"Right," Shizune vouched now on her feet "where's you kitchen? Never mind I see it. You really need to get a better place. It's not like you can't afford it." Shizune said as she walked past the still annoyed Ino and straight into the kitchen.

Ino glared at the woman that was making herself at home "what are you doing here?"

"I'm in town for a visit but I have the better question. Why do you," and she jerked her spoon at Sakura "seem to think you've impregnated this one," and the spoon jerked at Ino's affronted body "since I know you passed basic anatomy, I was your teacher after all, I'm pretty sure you know how reproduction works. So, that leaves two explanations, either I'm missing a really big piece of info or you're one hell of a lair." Shizune gaze steadily at Ino from where she sat perched on the counter top with a bowel of cereal.

"What?" Ino drew herself up at the accusation "who the hell do you think you are?! Waltzing back in here after years to accuse people of-"

"Ino," Sakura cut in massaging the blondes shoulders to calm her down "don't worry about it. It's Shizune she has no tact what so ever. She seemed to have lost it with her marriage-oh! I just remember congratulations! Where's the ring?"

Shizune smiled and held out her left hand where a sizable diamond sat. Sakura fussed over it while Ino steamed behind her. Shizune basked in the adoration for a short time before she became serious "so what's the deal with you Sakura? I can clearly see the twins from here, they're Dizygotic by the way, but why do you think they're yours?"

"Dizygotic?" Sakura said stunned. She stepped back a bit and took a deep breath. "Wow."

"What does that mean?" Ino asked looking from Sakura to Shizune.

"Fraternal," Sakura answered absently "you can just tell?"

"Chakra scan," Shizune tapped her eyes and Sakura practically swooned.

"That's amazing. You're still amazing," Sakura said with a grin.

"Are we through with the hero worship or should I leave the room?" Ino said snidely not liking the feeling of being left out.

Sakura took her hand to soothe her and her smile softened. "Shizune, Ino's pregnant with my baby. They're my kids in there," Sakura said and Ino pulled herself up straighter. She glared at Shizune daring her to contradict Sakura.

"How?" Shizune asked instead.

"It's really very cool! Give me a minute to get changed and brush my teeth and I'll show you my report!" Sakura jumped and ran out of the kitchen like a kid eager to show off her homework.

XxXx

"This is fascinating," Shizune muttered sitting across from Sakura's desk. Sakura beamed, Tenten wasn't up yep so they had to use the back way into the shop before Sakura continued on to work. Shizune turned over a page in the report and Sakura saw her hand's twitching half making the signs. She waited until Shizune closed the report. "I never even thought this was possible. Internal change on the genetic level. Sakura that's amazing. Well done."

Sakura flushed suddenly overcome by modesty "it was Naruto and Tsunades really. I just put it together."

"No," Shizune shook her head "they wouldn't have worked with each other the binding technique you made is flawless I don't think I've seen anything like it before. You could even use this to-to…" Shizune's mind visibly whirled at the possibilities and Sakura who had longer to think about it said "I was thinking that it could be used in conjunction with a cutting jutsu and a disinfectant. That way-"

"You wouldn't have any bugs in surgery! That's brilliant!" Shizune exclaimed. "When are you publishing this? Are you waiting until the twins come to term and become visible proof or is the patent pending on the binding sign?"

"Actually," Sakura said unwillingly, she didn't want to burst Shizune's excitement "I'm not going to publish it."

"What?" Shizune looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ino and I felt that the twins would come under so much pressure that it wasn't worth it," Sakura said taking the study back.

"Ino and you?" Shizune said sceptically "Sakura a break through of this magnitude just can't be locked away! Think of all the good it could do!"

"Shizune it's a sex change not the cure for the common cold," Sakura said dryly.

"Yes, but what about all those people that feel like they were born in the wrong bodies? This is their cure. Or what about gay parents that want kids? And you're binding sign, Sakura the possibilities of that alone are astronomical. You've discovered something amazing, you have to share," Shizune said feeling like she was pointing out what should be the obvious.

"And the twins?" Sakura said like it was the most important point "they're going to poked and prodded to make sure there's no scam. Even then they'll be watched to see if a genetic anomaly occurs later in life. I don't want them to be a science experiment."

Shizune gaped "Sakura, you could change the world with that!"

"You're doing what I did at the start," Sakura explained gently "you're thinking of them as the proof of success. But they're little people, little half me's and half Ino's. They're my kids and I'm not going to have some bitter guy with an inferiority complex or grudge against me following them around to prove that they're aliens or crimes against god."

"There's also a price to pay for breakthroughs," Shizune waved away the concern breezily.

"But they're my kids," Sakura said to end the matter.

Shizune sat back and thought about it like that "I suppose you're right. Listen I'm going to go get changed. I'll meet you for dinner when you get off. Still, well done Sakura."

XxXx

Sakura made her way through the vast never ending ocean of paperwork on her desk with a smile. She actually might have been humming with happiness. She couldn't believe Shizune was back in town and that she was really impressed with her jutsu. She had made her teacher proud, she felt ten feet tall. She looked up startled as a loud crash echoed in the hallway. Curious she rose from her desk to see what had caused the noise. She found Kei frantically cleaning up her paper tray which had fallen to the floor and spilt its contents everywhere. Sakura bent to help as Kei muttered apologise.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't think you would be in today, you don't seem like much of a drinker," Sakura said then paused as her eyes caught on a particular sheet "you've organised a plumber for the ER? When did I sign off on this?"

"You wrote down the Kaioh families name on a sticky pad I thought you meant for me to contact him. He was more than happy to redo the ER for free. He said he could get a tax write off for charitable work," Kei said absently placing al the papers back on her desk. She then frowned at the mess and set about straightening it up.

"Wow, you really do need a break," Sakura said.

"No, last night helped, thank you," and Kei smiled sincerely "it took my mind off…things."

"You think it will work out with you and-and," Sakura tried to furiously remember the name of Kei's girlfriend but drew up blank. She smiled at her uncertainly.

"Yuna. I hope so, we've been together since we were seventeen," Kei said and Sakura felt old when she thought snidely that that must have been all of two years. No she knew her secretary was older than that, she frowned how the heck did she not know these things about the people around her?

"It'll work if you both want it to," she did mean that to sound comforting.

Kei nodded but didn't look convinced. Sakura seized the pause to retreat back into her office. She had had enough interaction for the day.

She looked at the phone on her desk when she retook her seat. She hesitated before dialling Ino's number. "Hey, its me," Sakura said as Ino picked up the phone "Shizune has invited us to dinner tonight I just wanted to check and see if that was okay with you?"

"She wants me there?" Sakura could hear the frown in Ino's voice "I thought she would have wanted to catch up with you on your own."

"I want you there," Sakura said "you can be the conversation prop when we run out of medical things to talk about," she laughed.

"You mean I can be the normal one," Ino said and Sakura swore she could here her warming to the idea.

"I wouldn't go that far but yeah," she grinned.

"I had plans with-never mind I'm sure I can move them. I'll be there, though I don't think I can fit into anything fancy so not one of those big posh restaurants," Ino ordered.

"Sure, Shizuru will be mad but I don't like those places either. I have to go, be ready for six," Sakura waited for Ino to say goodbye before she hung up. She frowned, she was sure that Ino had plans with Mina the oh so wonderful actress but didn't want to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura frowned as she pulled out Ino's seat. Ino smiled her thanks in as grim way that let her know that she was fussing again. Sakura made sure that the pepper was in easy reach of Ino but not the salt and vowed that was the end of her fussing. Ino's clothes were stretched to near bursting point, since Ino had always been slim she was just more round that the average body weight but it looked weird seeing Ino chubby. Her clothes reflected that as they seemed to be screaming.

"What did you have for lunch?" Sakura asked as she placed her napkin into her lap.

"Sakura…" Ino said warningly.

"What? Ino you're nearly six months along and you're half the size you should be!" Sakura said.

"Trust me Sakura I'm fine. All I seem to be doing is eating," Ino said wearily "I was arranging an order of violets and they started to get brown stains on them. It took me ages to work out that it was from my sandwich. It was just second nature to be chewing that I forgot what the hell I was eating."

Sakura laughed and felt more at ease "okay, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's nice you care," Ino waved her fussing away airily.

She looked at Ino, she did care. Ino stopped moving and couldn't look away from Sakura's intent gaze.

"Ah, lucky me, you two are here!" Shizune sat down at the table with a sigh "I thought I might have to wait."

"Shizune," Sakura smiled but cursed internally. Shizune gave no sign that she knew she had just interrupted a moment.

"Shall we order? I'm starving and I'm sure Ino is too," It wasn't really a question as Shizune was waving down a waitress.

"We haven't looked at the menu yet," Sakura protested

"Doesn't matter I invited you I'm paying," Shizune grinned as Sakura became flustered. The waitress came to stand with her pencil poised at the ready. "We'll have one of everything," she turned from the stunned waitress to Ino "if there's anything you like especially or want specially just tell the waitress."

"Shizune-san I can't, we can't, impose on you like this," Ino said looking slightly panicked.

"Oh, don't worry my husbands loaded," Shizune said nonchalantly, her diamond ring sparkled.

Ino oddly seemed to relax at that "so," she said "was Sakura the perfect intern?"

"Prefect?" Shizune laughed "oh definitely not. In fact on her second week, there was a guy that came in with a genital rash, you had never seen anyone run out of the cubical so fast! I thought we were going to have the first case of death by embarrassment!"

XxXx

"…There she was ready to prescribe a seventy five year old man for bowel surgery when it turned out to be…?" Shizune and Ino were both grinning at Sakura's flushed face.

"…trapped wind," Sakura muttered and Ino laughed deeply. "He was complaining of stomach pains and there was a blockage in his colon!" She defended herself.

"Which were all cause by…" Shizune goaded.

"Excessive barley in his diet and not enough fibre," Sakura admitted reluctantly as the other two women laughed at her. She was pleased that the most important people in her life were getting along. She just wished they got along over something other than her embarrassments.

There was a calm in their storm of laughter and Shizune folded her hands together in a gesture that was unmistakably Tsunade like. Sakura felt a bitter sweet twinge in her chest and had to look away. "So," Sakura didn't notice the sharpness that had found its way into Shizune's voice and eyes "Ino, I'm told you're the reason that Sakura won't publish her breakthrough. Awful selfish don't you think?"

Ino jerked at the attack the seemed to come from no where "what?"

"Sakura, could get fame and financial security from her discovery and your stopping her. Lets not forget all the people she could help, you're denying them a solution," Shizune said.

"What Sakura did was amazing. She's an amazing doctor but I fail to see how a sex change jutsu can help the world at large," Ino said slowly.

"You didn't grasp the complexity of her jutsu?" And Shizune seemed to be sneering. She had never really had much time for dumb girls.

"I wouldn't say-" Ino begin but Shizune cut her off "you wouldn't say that your being selfish? Tell me how else would you put quelling a medical discovery?"

"Hey!" Ino's temper finally raised its head. "Who do-!"

"That's enough!" Sakura snapped but it wasn't at Ino she was shouting. Her gaze lanced through Shizune.

"No! I can't sit here while your potential is being suppressed!" Shizune slammed her hands down and her voice held just as much anger as Sakura's. They glared at each other in a moment heavy with threatening violence. Sakura stood roughly scraping her chair back. Shizune followed her. Sakura pushed Ino gently back into her chair when she made to follow. They walked through the restaurants kitchen and out into the back alley. The startled shouts of the chiefs were ignored.

"I told you to leave this alone," Sakura said as she faced off with Shizune.

"I can't believe you're allowing this!" Shizune glared.

"This has nothing to do with you!" Sakura yelled angrily hating the fact that she felt like a teenager pointlessly rebelling against her mother.

"You're my student of course it does!" Shizune's lip curled in distaste "and why are we out here anyway? Do you plan on hitting me? Is that the solution you've come up with. Honestly I thought you'd have grown beyond this."

"We're out here so Ino doesn't have to get stressed by you attacking her! Stressing out a pregnant woman isn't the healthiest thing to do," Sakura glared. She would never hit her mentor senselessly.

"She would be disappointed in you. Tsunade would never-" Shizune's head jerked to the left violently as Sakura cut her off with a slap. She was surprised at her actions but didn't feel at all apologetic.

"How dare you," she growled "Tsunade would never endanger or discomfort a child for selfish reasons. For any reason. I won't have you disgrace her name by saying she would." She glared and in that moment she could feel their twin hates collide. She was furious, her face unconsciously had the exact same hardness in her expression when she had punched Sai for insulting Sasuke. "I am not your student. I haven't been in a long time."

Shizune slowly turned her head back towards Sakura. Her cheek was a blazing rude red that throbbed in time with the angry vein on her forehead. They looked like they were about to kill each other. Shizune wiped at her lip slowly, it had bleed slightly from Sakura's slap. "It's a good thing you're not my student or else I would die of shame right now. Tell me, Sakura, You're so concerned about your children's welfare are you sure you can say the same for Ino? How much do you even know about her?"

"What?" Sakura demanded in annoyed confusion.

"I asked around town since this whole thing seems so sudden. You had never shown any interest in women before her. It came as quite a shock to the staff to find out that you're not only with a woman but she's having children. What was Ino's sudden desire to procreate? Why did she choose you of all people, a woman, when any man would do. And if she's so concerned about the little ones why is she wearing a glamour to make herself look thinner? Surely you explained the dangers of Chakra use for pregnant woman," Shizune had a viscous glee in her eyes at Sakura's stunned face. She would regret it later but her fury clouded her judgement.

Sakura's head rang with all the questions she couldn't answer. She was struck for the first time how little she and Ino knew each other. Her hesitation showed on her face and in her voice as her mind stuck on the last thing Shizune had said "she would…she knows that using jutsu could hurt the twins…she wouldn't…"

"Come on Sakura," She enjoyed the weakness in the student that had seemed to self righteous before. The remark about Tsunade had hurt and she was lashing out "you must have seen that she was far too thin for a woman pregnant with twins."

Sakura had seen it and just assumed that Ino wouldn't genetically balloon out like most women. She had thought she would just need to feed her more but unbidden teenage Ino flashed through her mind. The Ino that had always worried about her weight. That was always dieting and the Ino that always frowned at her reflection no matter how many times Sakura told her she was beautiful. Shizune saw the realisation dawn in Sakura's eyes. Her entire body seemed to rock backwards with the shock and as horror drowned her pale face Shizune felt instant regret. Sakura seemed to turn away in a daze forgetting that Shizune was even there.

She ran a hand through her hair and pulled absently "no…" she shook her head "no…she wouldn't…"

Ino got to her feet as Sakura re-entered the restaurant. Her blue eyes were lit with concern that seemed to stab at Sakura. She wouldn't. Not the Ino she knew. She wouldn't risk it. _How much do you even know about her? _"Sakura are you okay?" Ino went to Sakura's side since she looked ready to collapse. The doctor looked at her like she was fuzzy and out of focus. She reached for her water to give it to the other woman.

"Ino, you're not using a glamour are you?" Sakura asked taking the water listlessly. Ino seemed to just freeze. The lack of movement clearly broadcasted her guilt and Sakura felt her chest crack as her idea of Ino shattered and tumbled to the ground. She thrust the water into Ino's hands blindly and pushed past her and away. She ignored Ino's cries at her back.

XxXx

"Hello gorgeous," a inviting voice purred from the darkness of her apartment as she shut the door. Sakura clicked the light on to see the last person she ever wanted to. Mina jerked in surprise as she saw Sakura instead of Ino. She immediately sat up from her provocative position "sorry, I thought Ino was back."

Sakura's jaw clenched and she glared at the brunette. She was hurt and confused and someone had made a convenient target walk in front of her. "Did you have plans?" A smart person could have heard the not quite right pitch in her voice. A half trained chunin would have seen the way her stance was geared towards hiding her coiling muscles that were ready to attack. Mina was neither smart or a ninja and didn't notice the many subtle ways that Sakura was threatening her.

"We had plans of a sort," and she smirked in a way that reeked sex. She seemed to be enjoying hinting at her lascivious intent which only fuelled Sakura's anger. "We rescheduled for later since she had some work thing."

"Work thing?" Sakura said making her way idly over to the couch. She force her muscles to move in a relaxed motion instead of ripping Mina's throat out like she wanted. And why was she hesitating? This was a perfect opportunity to scream and vent. But something held her back. Here was a person that knew Ino much better than she did. It was knowledge that she begrudged and longed for but this woman didn't seem to care about Ino beyond sex.

"Yeah," Mina shrugged disinterest "I'll see if I can catch her up. I can take her to my hotel so we don't disturb you."

She walked past Sakura who could stop herself from shooting her arm out to the side. Mina collided with the steel limb and for the first time frowned. Latent instincts only now seemed to have registered that not all was as it should be.

"Mina," Ino closed the door slowly as she took in the situation.

"Hey sexy," Mina smiled and went to Ino's side. Ino ducked the kiss and pushed Mina away from her slightly. Mina frowned offended.

"I think you should leave," Ino said not taking her gaze from Sakura. She watched her like she was a stalking tiger that would pounce any minute.

"No, why don't you stay Mina. You know a lot about Ino don't you?" Sakura could hear the icy sharpness of her voice and sneered as Mina once again seemed too dumb to get the danger. "You can tell me all about her past and hey, I bet I can tell you a few things that would shock you about her now."

"Sakura I know that you're angry," And Ino's voice held a panicked warning that Sakura enjoyed. What's the matter Ino? Did you not want your bitch to know about your pregnancy? She thought snidely.

"No!" Sakura snapped taking a furious step forward. Mina flinched but Ino held her ground "I'm not angry. I'm hurt and confused and furious! I am not merely angry. Mina," she growled trying to seem friendly "did you know about Ino's condition?"

"Condition…?" Mina frowned glancing at Ino in fear.

Sakura laughed bitterly as Ino said her name in warning.

"You don't have a disease do you?" And Mina actually backed away from Ino. Sakura grinned like a crocodile as her prey came closer to her.

"No, that's not it," Ino quickly assured Mina before turning to say again in a warning tone "Sakura."

"What?" Her voice was venomous. She heard Ino's desire for her to kept her mouth shut she just didn't care.

"We'll talk about this later, when we're alone," Ino said grabbing Mina's arm and trying to take her out of the room.

"Talk about what?! Talk about how you don't even care about our children?! How you would endanger their lives!? Or how you're a selfish bitch that cares about no one but herself!" Sakura raged blindly.

"Kids?!" Mina said in shock.

"I don't care?!" Ino echoed in disbelief. A storm cloud of fury then darkened her face and she forgot all about Mina. She drew herself up to her full height but Sakura didn't care that the storm hovered over her. She growled defiantly back as Ino stalked into the bedroom to reappear lightning fast with a box as big as her torso. She emptied it on the couch and thousands of bottles and devices spilled on to the fabric. "Don't you dare tell me I don't care about anyone!" She screamed shrilly.

Sakura looked at the boxes in puzzlement but wasn't prepared to let go of her anger. Ino snatched a bottle up blindly "these are my iron supplement tablets that I take every morning before you wake up. These are the garlic tables that I take each night before I go to sleep and these are the folic acid tables that I gag on every day because of their damn size!" She snatched bottle after bottle and explained their uses before flinging them back into the box. She lifted a strange face mask and thrust it in Sakura's face "this! This bastard thing, is a gag that I wear every morning so I don't wake you up with my morning sickness! The few times you've woken up to the radio are the mornings that I was violently ill but couldn't make it to the box! This is the ointment that I rub onto my ankles which are twice their normal damn size! And this is for the ugly stretch marks that are taking over my stomach! These are the damn control pants I wear so I don't wet our bed in the night! Do you know how embarrassing that is?! But I don't want to annoy you by getting you up to change the sheet! These are the herbal pain killers that I'm taking like candy because I'm constantly hurting but I don't want to take it out on you and this!" She held up the battered bunny that Sakura had bought for the children back when she thought there was only one "this is chibi-Sakura! This is the thing I batter when you're annoying the life out of me by breathing! I know that the homicidal rage that consumes me is wrong and so I try not to take my mood swings on you! I've battered a bunny rabbit until it's stuffing has come out! So don't you dare tell me I don't care!"

Somewhere in Ino's tirade Sakura's anger had fled. She thought it was when Ino had began to cry. The blonde was annoyed at herself and tried to continue doggedly onwards but her breath kept catching and stuttering. She finally broke down and sobbed sitting on the couch that was still half full of tiny bottles and gadgets. Sakura knelt before Ino and pulled her into a hug. At first the blonde tried to push her away then hit her but eventually she crumbled into Sakura's arms.

Sakura watched Mina hover uncertainly before she finally retreated. She stroked Ino's hair soothingly and it was awhile before the blonde's cries became sniffles. "I…didn't do the glamour jutsu. I had Shika do it for me. I couldn't stand seeing myself so huge."

"I know," she said gently. She didn't want to fight anymore. She pulled Ino up and half carried the distraught woman into the bedroom. She undressed her patiently while Ino still sniffled occasionally. There was a strange silence filled with a weary expectation. Sakura decided that they were both too emotionally drained to talk about the multitude of questions that they probably both had. She stopped and stared at the saloon belly that should be much bigger. She trusted Shikamaru to not have hurt the baby but couldn't help but wonder at Ino's actually size if the small foot ball had leaked past such an advanced jutsu. Ino grew uncomfortable under her gaze so she reached for the blondes night dress and dressed her.

Sakura bid Ino to stay as she dampened a facecloth in the bathroom and gently washed Ino's flushed face. She wiped away the tear stains and damped Ino's fringe playfully. The blonde gave a weak smile as Sakura guided her down under the covers and tucked her in. Ino shyly flipped down the covers on the other side of the bed and gazed beseechingly at her. Sakura sat and kicked off her shoes before changing into her own pyjamas of black shorts and an oversize tshirt.

She turned the light off and got into bed in the dark. Her body was too stiff to fall asleep and she felt the tension on Ino's side but didn't know what to do. The small space had become a great gaping divide that seemed never ending.

A little while later in the dark Ino shifted. Sakura didn't know if the blonde thought she was asleep or had found a reserve of courage. With the barest whisper of the sheets Ino edged closer to her. She hovered near Sakura her courage faltering at the final hurdle. The doctor debated reaching out but something stopped her. She heard Ino swallow before the blonde swallowed and settled down on Sakura's chest. Sakura turned into Ino and the blonde reached down to entangle their hands. Together they slept.

XxXx

When Sakura woke up she was alone. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and searched for her clock. She was sure she had the day off but didn't want to spend all day in bed. She sniffed as the smell of cooking bacon called to her. She pulled on a pair of jeans but left her baggy tshirt on. She ambled into the kitchen yawning and stretching. "Ino?!" She jerked to a stop.

"Hey Sakura," Ino nodded trying to act normal. She turned with the frying pan to place the bacon on the plate "eggs sunny side up, right?"

"Yeah," Sakura answered stunned as she nearly fell into the kitchen seat. "Wha…?"

Ino blushed but pretended that she wasn't "do you like it?"

Sakura reached up to touch Ino's short hair then her beach ball seized belly. And was Ino wearing the ugly maternity clothes that she raged about? The horrible floral print didn't seem to be something she would wear voluntarily. "You took the illusion off…"

"Yes," Ino confirmed.

"And you cut your hair…" the shock was still in her system.

"Well long hair was getting too hard to manage with the twins," Ino said.

"And the…don't you have problems with looking so…" she cast around for a word that wasn't 'fat.'

Ino's mouth twisted downwards and she sat down beside Sakura. "Yes, and I'm going to need a lot of encouragement and love because I'm dressed like a blind hippy and am bigger than a cow."

"You're not that big," Sakura lied. Ino seemed to have doubled in seize. It was odd, she actually looked like she was faking pregnancy. It was like she stuffed a giant beach ball up her jumper. Sakura wanted to touch it. Her hands itched and she couldn't contain herself. Her eyes flickered from the bump to Ino's face and back. "Can I…?"

"Sure but I don't think you'll be able to feel anything yet," Ino said as she turned towards Sakura fully.

Sakura reached out excitedly and groped Ino's stomach. She hadn't been allowed to do this as much as she would like. It was smooth and warm with the curve of the pregnancy filling appealingly into Sakura's cupped palm. She pressed lightly against the flesh but was disappointed when to answering push came back. "You don't think I can feel it? Does that mean you can?"

Ino's smile was marvellous as she placed both her hands on either side of Sakura's. "It's like little flutters. Sometimes I imagine that I'm a fish tank, I think that's the best way to describe it."

Sakura laughed at Ino's comparison but was surprised to find that she was slightly jealous. Her throat burned with the feeling of exclusion. She wanted to interact with her children and feel them flutter. Ino ruffled her hair comfortingly. It was like she knew what Sakura had been thinking.

XxXx

This update was so fast because I was promised pictures. You know who I'm talking too! Show appreciation! If you haven't seen it already go to Kirbygirl13's deviant art profile. She drew a picture in tribute to the story. kirbygirl13./art/Call-Me-Daddy-tribute-99421088 I hope the link works it's really good.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you very much Kaioh-san!" Sakura shook the plumbers hand with eternal gratitude.

"It was the least I could do for you Haruno-sama," Kaioh said pleased and embarrassed to receive Sakura's praise. "After you cared for my wife and protected our village for so long, it was an honour. Call my company anytime and I'll make sure you get a discount!"

"I'll definitely take you up on that," Sakura said with a smile as they turned towards the camera. She had insisted on the media being at the er's grand reopening. Not that the er had even closed for long after the bandit attack but this way the village was given a confidence boost and Kaioh got free publicity for his business. It was the least she could do after he did such a big job for next to nothing.

"Haruna-sama," a reporter said briskly "is it true that you're dating Yamanka-san the local florist while she's pregnant with twins?"

Sakura was surprised at the question "I don't know what this has to do with the er reopening…" she said slowly.

"Is it true Haruna-sama?" he insisted.

"Yamanka-san and I are not involved in that way," she said tactfully.

"Then why is she staying at your house?" The reporter pressed and the harsh buzzed of the other reporters added audio to his question.

"She's staying with me because she needs some help. We're friends," Sakura said as the wall of reporters pressed in around her. A microphone was pushed under her nose and she slapped it away. Two more replaced it.

"Who's the father?!"

"Isn't Yamanka a prominent member of the gay community?"

"Are you yourself gay Haruna-sama?!"

"Ah…" Sakura backed away spluttering and holding her hands up to defend against the insestant questions. She felt like she had been ambushed. She glanced around desperately for help. Her staff sprung into action and formed a human wall that allowed her to escape the reporters. She saw one insistant reporter punch a male nurse before all hell broke out.

XxXx

"Sakura!" Ino cried coming to support the doctor as she fell in the door "what happened to your eye?!"

Sakura touched the bleeding wound below her eye "I think that was from the tv camera or was it the suspended microphone from the sound guy?"

"What?" Ino just looked confused.

"The media have clicked on that you are pregnant and staying with me," Sakura rubbed her jaw. She couldn't remember anything after throwing a reporter out the door and the bed panns started to fly.

"So?" Ino said frowning then her eye lighted with understanding "I'm sorry Sakura I forgot that you're famous. What did you tell them?"

"That we were friends," Sakura said sinking gratefully onto the couch. Her face was pinched with seriousness "I told them that we're friends but what do I tell them about the twins? Do I pretend to be aunty Sakura? Ino, I want to be their parent not some friend of the family. I want people to know they're my kids."

"We'll say that you're helping me raise them," Ino said slowly "that you are their parent in that way."

Sakura frowned not liking that at all "so I'm just some stranger raising someone else's kids?"

"Well what else can we say?" Ino snapped just as frustrated as Sakura.

Sakura floundered for an answer before realising that there wasn't any. She nodded in defeat "you're right…"

Ino placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder comfortingly "I'm sorry. I know it's not the ideal situation…"

Sakura reached up to cover Ino's hand with her own. She lent into the blonde then frowned "have you been crying?" She said in concern.

"Damn hormones," Ino said turning away and wiping her eyes in shame.

Sakura sensed that there was more to Ino's tears than that "Ino…"

"Sakura it's nothing, just, Mina," Ino said shaking her head and turning away.

Sakura felt her insides bubble with hate at the name but she pushed it down. "What's wrong Ino, tell me."

Ino's gaze was dragged back to Sakura's eyes and the truth was pulled forward against her will "she doesn't want to see me now. We've always had a passionate relationship and now that I'm ugly she doesn't want me," and the blonde broke down sobbing.

Sakura gathered Ino into her arms or what she could fit there. Ino was very big at seven months. The blonde clutched at her jumper and hid her face in embarrassment. Sakura patted her back soothingly until she calmed down. "I'm sorry," Ino hiccupped as she pulled away "I can't seem to get a hold of myself. I think that glamour worked on more levels than one."

"Don't worry about it," Sakura said softly pushing Ino's short hair out of her eyes. She couldn't get used to the short locks.

Ino gazed at her wetly "Sakura…" her voice was filled with a thousand deep thoughts. Their eyes locked intensely and Ino seemed to be considering something before she sagged tiredly against the arm of the chair with a disgusted sigh. "I'm tired," Ino muttered hosting herself up laboriously. Sakura felt like she had been denied some opportunity. She perched on the edge of her seat unsure if she should let Ino waddle out of the room. Her unbalance struck her with paralysis and the chance slipped through her fingers. She didn't even know what it was she was grasping at.

XxXx

She was stupid Sakura thought as she stepped out of the way of determined shoppers. The theatre hall was lit up grandly its doors firmly shut against late comers. Interruptions to the performance would not be tolerated the frowned double doors seemed to state. She should just leave it. This way Mina was out of the picture and she could have Ino.

She frowned at the thought. Ino wasn't something to 'have.' Btu she wanted her. She wanted Ino desperately. She wanted to wake up beside her every morning and listen to her grouch about the irritating inconsiderate sun. She wanted to fuss over her and spoil her. She wanted to listen to her laugh and bitch. Her fists clenched tightly and her feet were urging her to run. She could have all that. She could love Ino and be a real family.

The idea of tucking her kids in after a bed time story while Ino waited for her in their bedroom appealed to all her desires. She glanced down the street to where her apartment lay. She could just…

"What are you doing here?!"

The suspicious voice cut into her thoughts and she turned to see Temari glaring at her. The blonde sat her shoulder bag down on the ground and squared off against the doctor. Trailing behind her was Shika who was fiddling intently with a puzzle box. The boy didn't seem to notice Sakura.

"I was just…" Sakura shrugged but her eyes tracked unwillingly towards the theatre.

Temari followed her gaze and her frown deepened. "Oh, I know what you were 'just' doing. Leave it alone Sakura. Ino is finally rid of that slut. You should be celebrating."

"You said a bad word," Shika accused pulling his attention away from his puzzle box. He then caught sight of Sakura and a wide smile split his face in two "Sakura!" He charged her legs and wrapped his chubby arms around her knees.

Sakura laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately. She enjoyed the hero worship in the young childs gaze.

"We're going to see uncle Gaara, want to come along?" Shika said hopefully.

"Sorry champ but I have to look after your aunt Ino," Sakura laughed.

Shika pouted cutely. He glanced slyly back at his mother then whispered conspiratorially to Sakura "uncle Gaara is creepy. The Sand village is also dead boring. You're way cooler."

Sakura chuckled at the flattery. Privately she agreed that Gaara was creepy. "But what about tall the sand castles you can build? That'll be great fun!"

Shika looked at her plainly "I am not a child," he said deathly serious.

"Sakura…" Temari growled drawing the attention back to her agitatedly.

"Ino is upset," Sakura said plainly like that explained it all. For her it did. "I want to make her happy. If Mina does that then…" she choked on that thought but swallowed hard and continued "then, then I'll do what it takes to make her happy."

"Mina is Ino's stupid infatuation! You're much better for her," Temari glared and made it seem like an insult "no one likes a martyr Sakura. They always end up dead or alone."

"You have to go out with aunty Ino!" Shika cried sounding betrayed. He tore himself away from Sakura's legs. "Why won't you go out with her? I thought you wanted her to be your girlfriend!"

"I do," She reeled under the assault "but Ino wants Mina as her girl-"

"That's because your not trying hard enough!" little Shika accused his cheeks flushing red in exertion. He squeezed his eyes shut "your just a big fat lair! You don't want to be part of our family that's why you're bring Mina back! You're not cool at all!"

"That's not true!" Sakura defended still in shock at the child's accusations.

"Yes it is!" Shika balled up his chubby little fists before her yelled "lair!" and ran off.

"Shika!" Temari called alarmed. She glared at Sakura before she picked up her bag and hurried after her son.

"She never did like me," a voice in the darkness said.

Sakura turned to see Mina still in costume coming out of the shadows. Mina was looking in the direction that Temari had run. Her eyes then flicked back to Sakura "I don't know what sick relationship you and Ino have but I don't want any part of it. I like Ino well enough but she's not good enough in the sack that I'm going to wrap myself up in this sordid triangle."

Sakura's teeth grinded together and she decided that for the actresses health she would ignore the comment about Ino. "I don't know why but Ino seems to care about you. You should give her another chance."

Mina raised her eyebrow mockingly "you really have no idea about what type of person Ino is if your asking that. She's a slut. She has always been like that. Hell there isn't a girl in the city that she hasn't tasted. We got on great because I'm just like her. The fact that she went and got herself knocked up just shows how slutty she is. Though I'm surprised she slept with a guy since she's always prided herself in being a gold star."

"If you call her a slut again I won't be held responsible for my actions," Sakura growled flexing her hands.

Mina threw her arms up in a gesture of peace. "I didn't mean to offended you but me and Ino won't happen because we've only had a physical relationship. I never pretended it was anything else. I'm not going to start now. If you don't mind I have to go back inside. The male lead sprained his ankle so I have to carry the show due to his under studies ineptness."

"Ino cares for you," Sakura grated.

Mina frowned like the blondes feelings were an unwanted nuisance "that's not my fault. She sees something that isn't there. She did it the last time too."

"You don't deserve her," Sakura glared.

"I don't want her," Mina said simply.

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought," Sakura said with a finality and left Mina standing alone in the dark.

XxXx

"You should see Shikamaru!" Ino called as Sakura set the table "he's so lost without Temari and little Shika around! It's down right cute!"

Sakura felt the grin tugging at her mouth as she imagined Shikamaru wondering aimlessly around not knowing what to do. "Is that why you had me set another place for dinner?" She called back.

"Yeah, I'll take it to him later. I offered to let him come and stay but he said he wanted the peace and quite. He's trying to be all hard and manly," Ino laughed affectionately.

"I thought that would take too much effor-holy crap!" Sakura had been turning away from the table to get the salt shakers but Ino entered the kitchen half dressed. "What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled out raged.

Ino looked at her as if she was the crazy one "my breasts hurt," she explained patiently continuing to rub her assets.

"You don't do that in front of people!" Sakura spluttered holding the tea towel up to block the sight from her mind.

"People? It's only you," Ino scoffed paying no attention to Sakura's plight. She took her seat "aren't you going to serve?"

"Not with you topless!" And Sakura feared that her face was as pink as her hair.

"Oh please it's not like you haven't see them before," Ino rolled her eyes.

"That was different!" Sakura kept her eyes averted as she picked the ramen bowel up and sat it in the middle of the table.

Ino sighed in disgust and resignedly fetched her pyjama top. She sat down at the kitchen and glared at Sakura who still couldn't meet her eye. The meal continued in silence only the slight embarrassed slurping creating any noise.

"Did you notice they've gotten bigger?" Ino said nonchalantly after a time.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed as the hot ramen spilled into her lap. She stood and grabbed a towel to wipe herself down with. She had noticed Ino's breasts had grown.

"They've also got rounder, more full," and to Sakura's torment Ino pulled her top tight against her breasts and pushed them together. "But they're a lot harder now, my nipples could cut glass. Here, feel them."

"No!" Sakura jerked away from the offered gift.

"Don't be so prudish Sakura," Ino chastised "come and feel."

"No," Sakura said backing away like Ino was brandishing a lethal weapon.

"Sakura just feel my boobs!" Ino demanded frowning darkly at the doctor. "Hurry up before you make them leak!"

Sakura was disgusted. She turned away but held her hands out to stop Ino's pursuit "please don't make me touch your weeping breasts."

There was deadly silence before a muffled sniff came. Sakura turned back in horror as Ino turned away from her and covered her face. Sakura reached out but Ino shrugged her hand off her shoulder. "You think I'm ugly," she began to shudder with repressed sobs.

"No I don't," Sakura said gently trying to hug Ino from behind.

"Yes you do that why you won't touch my breasts," Ino sobbed and her skin took on a red flush. "You used to slobber all over them when you were a guy. I even made you come prematurely just because they were bouncing and now you think they're ugly!"

"No, let me touch your breasts," Sakura asked.

"No," Ino reflected turning away.

"Please?"

"You don't want too," Ino sniffed. Sakura groaned as she realised what the remaining weeks would be like.

XxXx

That was what started Ino's really bad mood swings. Sakura had fled to her office once again trying to avoid Ino without the blonde knowing. She didn't have long to go now. Her due date was a month away but twins were almost never carried to full term. Being in her eighth month Sakura was starting the countdown for when Ino would finally give birth.

She looked up from the shield of papers and blinked at her secretary "Kei are you wearing makeup?"

"What?" Her secretary started as she placed even more forms on her desk. She could see a faint blush begin to spread over the younger woman's cheeks. "I'm, well, it's just…" The poor woman looked so awkward that Sakura felt sorry for her.

"You're on the market again," she eventually figured out. Her secretary nodded and was trying her best to walk out of the room.

"How long does it take lesbians to get back on the market?" Sakura asked suddenly "what's the appropriate waiting time?"

Kei stopped and looked at her in suspicious confusion "it depends on the person, chief."

"Oh," Sakura nodded thoughtfully. How long would it take Ino to get over Mina?

Kei looked like she wanted to say something but merely ducked her head and turned away. Sakura paid no attention and went back to her work. Later she packed up regretfully and prepared to go home. She didn't want to face Ino and her rapid mood swings. Maybe she could convince Shikamaru to replace the glamour jutsu. Ino seemed a lot less hormonal with it on. She spotted sharply as a squad of ANBU ninja's ran past in a hurry. She frowned after them but didn't take any notice until she heard a donkey give a petrified cry. Her neck jerked towards the sound.

A crowd had gathered to watch the hurrying officers. They seemed just as surprised as her when a mad woman crashed down the street on a fruit cart. The cart teetered on its axis dangerously the two donkeys pulling the cart braying in panic. When the cart smacked down again the mad driver wasted no time in harrying the poor mules with a bit of frayed rope. Apples scattered everywhere as a fat flustered man chassed after the cart shouting profanities. Sakura recognised him as the fruit carts owner. She watched as he zigzagged furiously trying to chase the cart and pick up his spilled fruits.

She felt a smile tug at her lips but unlike most of the crowd had the decency not to laugh at the poor merchants plight. Her smile lasted right up until the cart and its mad driver passed her. "Ino!?" She cried in stunned disbelief. She watched frozen as the cart hurtled passed her. It took her a moment to shake herself awake and give chase. What the hell was Ino doing?! She shouldn't be cart jacking in her state! Sakura's dumbfounded mind couldn't fully process the information.

She caught up with Ino at the headquarters of the village. The blonde was heaving herself heavily down to the ground. She lent against the cart for a second before pushing away and waddling to the doors with a fierce set to her jaw. "Ino!" Sakura called as she finally caught the blonde up "what the hell?!"

"No time to talk Sakura!" Ino said pushing past her and walking on.

Sakura didn't appreciate being ignored after Ino had done something so stupid. "Ino, you stole a cart and joyrided it down the main street, you better have time to talk!" She would have all the time she needed in prison.

"The ANBU assholes wouldn't wait for me and I sure as hell wasn't staying behind!" Ino grunted. Sweat trickled down her forehead with the effort of walking with her bulk.

"Ino," Sakura growled vexed but knowing that she wouldn't be able to make sense of anything the crazy blonde said. She resignedly put took Ino's arm to help her walk.

They came to a door and without knocking Ino shoved it open. ANBU members looked up and their animal masks seemed to display annoyance at the interruption. At the head of the table Shikamaru sat glaring pensively at a map. He looked up and his cold face nodded at Ino. Ino seemed to regain all her composure and nodded just as coldly back. "Did you find them?"

"We received a note from the kidnappers," Shikamaru said gravely.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked cautiously becoming aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Shikamaru looked at her stonily "Temari and Shika never made it to the sand. They've been abducted." flutter. Ino ruffled her hair comfortingly. It was like she knew what Sakura had been thinking.


	12. Chapter 12

"The kidnapper wants Sakura to deliver some of the ninja scrolls," Shikamaru reported. "It seems that they're the same bandits that attacked the hospital as they talk of getting revenge on the old woman that beat them up."

"Old?" Sakura said outraged then realised that wasn't the big issue at hand. Ino hide her smirk by turning her face sideways but Sakura caught it with a glare.

Shikamaru picked up a scroll and unfurled it like a table cloth. It settled lightly on the table and two ANBU officers put paper weights at each corner in silence. "This is the meeting point," Shikamaru placed his index finger in the centre of the surrounding forest of the village. It was about two hours travel from the front gate at a running pace. Sakura nodded grimly "they want you to take the scrolls there alone. Another point has been set up for collecting Temari and Shika. I plan to send a squad to each point with a third in reserve. The distance between points means that back up will not be timely so I will be asking for at least ANBU members for the mission."

"That's all well and good," Ino cut in "but how are we getting them back?"

Shikamaru shot her an annoyed glance but continued on "Sakura will go to the meeting point. A team will follow you at an hour's distance. You were told to go alone without weapons. We will be behind you if anything happens. The hour delay should ease their minds about followers but they will still be suspicious since your earlier defeat of them revolved around trickery. They may post guards or blindfold you, either way be cooperative at all times. Keep them talking long enough for us to rescue you."

"That's their only demand?" Sakura said with a frown. Something about the plan just didn't seem right.

"They just want you. It is possible that your victory over them has hurt the leaders pride which might cost more than material," Shikamaru said but didn't seem to give it much credit. Sakura held up her hand and cut off Shikamaru smoothly "where's the note?" she could sense that she wasn't being told everything.

Shikamaru pined an ANBU officer with his gaze when he shifted like a guilty school boy. She knew there was something that wasn't right. She held her hand out to the ANBU officer wordlessly demanding the goods. He swallowed nervously but followed Shikamaru's silent orders. She turned with a frown "what are you hiding Shikamaru? It's your family in danger."

"…Not just mine," he admitted reluctantly looking at Ino.

The two team mates stared at each other intently having a thousand conversations. Eventually Shikamaru threw his hands up in disgust and turned away with his usually grumblings. The ANBU officer handed Sakura the note. She read it and her brow furrowed. "He doesn't just want me to deliver the scrolls he wants a one on one fight with me. If I don't show he'll kill Temari and Shika."

"Hell no," Ino said immediately.

Shikamaru turned his head enough to snort at the blonde in a distinctly smug fashion. Sakura recognised that he was trying to protect Ino by keeping her safe as well as his own family. She was glad Ino had someone to care for her. They were still team mates. She buried the painful clench of her heart and became business like "it's simple and easier. It won't be risking too many people-"

"-It'll be risking you!" Ino snapped "they're bandits Sakura! They're going to cheat!"

"I didn't say we should be stupid. Shikamaru can have a team following me with the hour delay. I can beat a hick bandit. And if there's too many off them then that's what the back up is for," Sakura shrugged fully confident in her own abilities. She didn't think she would really need the back up but she said it just to comfort Ino.

"No, lets just all go in there and pulverise them!" Ino glared around the room looking for support. Most hide behind their masks.

"The most likely thing to happen is that the full bandit force will be waiting in ambush for Sakura. That will leave the meeting point clear. Rescuing Temari and Shika will be much easier and it also increase their chance of survival if the bandits think we're agreeing to their slaughter," Shikamaru said quietly. His soft voice cut through the room and brought to mind the possibility that Temari and Shika might already be dead.

The silence weighed heavy on everyone's shoulders but it was Ino who broke it "okay. If it increases the likelihood even a little we'll do it."

Shikamaru gave Ino a small smile and Ino beamed back at him. Though they were on opposite sides of the room their closeness wasn't doubted. Sakura had to look away, it felt like she was intruding in something private. She missed her family so much.

"You're not going," Shikamaru finally said shattering the tender moment spectacularly.

"What?!" Ino thundered "of course I am! It's my friend and godson on the line not to mention my Sakura!"

"You're pregnant," Shikamaru stated the obvious.

"So? I'll stay behind the lines like I usually do! I'll take over someone else so as not to injure my body!" Ino waved away his concerns though a tinge of panic fevered her words.

"You can't use Chakra," Sakura broke in.

"You'll only slow us down or give away our presence with your complaints," Shikamaru said.

Ino looked from Shikamaru to Sakura then back. She looked like a cornered animal. "Shika…" she pleaded softly in a message meant only for him. Shikamaru's eyes flicker to Sakura briefly before shaking his head. Ino looked wounded before she gathered herself up. "You can't stop me!" She snapped at last "I know where the meeting points are and I know where this one sleeps!" Ino jerked her thumb to Sakura "I'll know when you plan on doing anything so you can't stop me following!" She stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Sakura sighed deflating suddenly. She felt both sorry for Ino, understanding how helpless she would be feeling but she also wanted to ring her neck for entertaining the stupid idea in the first place. What good would she be on the battle field? The only people she would hurt is herself and the twins.

"She's right though," Shikamaru said slightly disgusted "we can't stop her if she decides to come."

"I'll just give her something to make her sleep before I go," Sakura said not really worried.

Shikamaru seemed to sneer at her "you obviously don't know Ino. What she sets her mind on doing something or getting someone, nothing can stop her." He looked meaningfully at her but she didn't know what he seemed to be implying "that's probably the last time we'll see her. She'll be hiding out until the mission."

"She's not going," Sakura said again to emphasises how against the idea she was. "It's a stupid idea. She'll come around."

"The only person that can stop Ino is Ino," Shikamaru said "and since when has she ever seen sense?" And he gave her another meaningful look.

XxXx

"I heard what's going on," Sakura stopped packing her pouch to turn towards the door. Tenten leaned against the doorframe twirling an ANBU rabbit mask. "I'll be right behind you."

"When did you join ANBU?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll have you know that this mild mannered librarian can kick ass," Tenten grinned.

Sakura laughed "Shikamaru is in charge of the teams."

"I've cleared it with him," Tenten nodded coming into the room. She stared at the pouch in Sakura's hands. The worn green was frayed and stained with years of use. She looked at the rest of the pouches on the bed waiting to be filled and sorted "it's been a long time…" and she let her sentence hang.

Sakura scooped up her throwing starts and stacked them neatly in a row. Tenten didn't need to finish her sentence. "I threw mine at the bottom of a lake. It was just outside the wave country. As soon as I could stumble out of the medical shack after the final fight. I tore open the stitches on my stomach and Lee had to carry me back to a doctor. I couldn't carry it anymore. It was too heavy." Sakura placed the stars in their places. They fit perfectly into the dents even after all these years. She swallowed hard. Tenten went on "Lee never carried one but Neji is still strangled by his. He should have just burned it."

If it were only that easy to let go. Sakura had kept her empty belt and pouch in her closet's fake bottom. She couldn't throw it away no matter how much she yearned to. She never really accepted the peace that Naruto had given them. The heavy weight of countless lives taken by those weapons burdened her home. Hidden, out of sight but never forgotten. She forced a laugh "you're so grim! It's a few bandits not a war!" She strapped the belt around her waist. The lock clicked into place with a ghostly echo of finality. Sakura ignored the new weight. The dragged down feeling was all in her head.

"What's really in your head, chibi-doc?" Tenten asked seriously.

Sakura looked at her sideways for the use of the nick name. She did not need the reminder of Shizune at that moment. She turned away before speaking "Shikamaru's smart enough to know that Temari and Shika are probably already dead. The second meeting point is just a diversion and we're sending out kids to do adults jobs."

"Shikamaru is still a family man. He might have a great brain but in this type of situation he can't be blamed for having a little hope. And those ninja's are ANBU, you don't get that title easily," Tenten tried to sound comforting but it fell flat.

Sakura scoffed "they're little kids. The war took most of the real fighters and they got promoted due to shortage nothing more. So they've been in a few little fights no big battle has been fought in years. Shikamaru is playing with toy soldiers when he needs real ones. This mission depends on them being able to do a lot more than hide behind some animal mask." Sakura finished the jutsu that would camouflage her bag rendering it almost invisible. She had been told to come unarmed but she didn't get to this age by being stupid.

Tenten just watched her grimly and followed her outside. Sakura jerked to a stop and her jaw dropped wide open. Amassed outside her door was what seemed to be the entire village. Each person wore ANBU masks either on their face or in plain view on their person. They seemed to be waiting on her.

"We're right with you chief-sama!" Yelled Yuki an er nurse from her hospital. "We won't let those bandits get the best of us!"

"Yeah! Leads us Haruna-san!" An old man called from the crowd.

"We'll beat those bad guys to a pulp!" A little kid chanted and his friends backed him up with what they thought were impressive scowls.

"Kei!?" Sakura shouted at her secretary who was in the front of the crowd gingerly holding her own mask but looking no less determined to march out the gate with her. Sakura turned scandalised eyes on Tenten who was grinning sheepishly at her "aren't you the only shop in town that sells ANBU masks?" She growled.

"Sakura, it's demand and supply theory of economics! When business comes to your door you don't turn it away," Tenten said wisely.

"How did they hear about the mission?!" Sakura snarled showing her teeth.

"I might have told Kei, who told the hospital, who then told the rest of the village…" Tenten admitted with a pathetic chuckle. Sakura's murderous look frightened her.

"Lets go Legend!" Someone shouted and the crowd liked the sound of that. They became to chant it like a mantra. Sakura was furious, Shikamaru was going to kill her. She glared at Tenten again.

"SHUT UP!" A powerful voice boomed over the crowd. People were startled into silence as Ino pushed her way through the throng. She glared at the bodies that fell back in spite of their superior numbers. Most knew the wrath of a pregnant woman was not to be trifled with. "I'm going to speak to the father of my children and then she is going to go on her damn mission, and you are not going to cause her any hassle, got it?!" The crowd nodded hurriedly. Ino gripped Sakura and pulled her back into the apartment and slammed the door.

The door quickly opened again and Tenten was thrown out into the street before the door was once again slammed in affront. Ino rounded on Sakura lividly. Sakura recoiled, she was pretty sure that Ino was going to kill her. "Give me you hand!" Ino demanded.

Sakura stretched the limb out slowly like she was offering it to a hungry lion. Ino snatched her hand and placed it on her swollen stomach. The anger in Ino's eyes drained away to leave an intensity that made Sakura's breath catch. She stepped closer because she couldn't not. "This is stupid and dangerous and I hate the fact I can't be there to help you." Ino said calmly. "You can't die. You have to come back because I need you. You promised me that you would be there to help me with these monsters. You have to come back."

"I would have came back for you anyway," Sakura answered honestly and felt like an idiot. She flushed red and stuttered to think of something less embarrassing. Ino cute her off and pulled her into a hug. Sakura was oddly contorted around the beach ball stomach but wouldn't have chosen anywhere other than Ino's arms to be.

Ino jerked as Sakura felt something tap her middle. She broke away and looked down in confusion. A light went on and she jerked up to Ino "they kicked! One of them kicked me!" She said joyously.

"You felt that?" Ino said with a smile sharing her joy.

Sakura nodded furiously placing both hands on Ino's stomach. "They're trying to say hello before I go," Sakura couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't think that's-" but Ino stopped herself as she couldn't ruin Sakura's delight. "Yeah, that's right."

Sakura knelt and placed her cheek against Ino's belly like a kid would do in an aquarium to better see the fish. She felt another light tap on her cheek and grinned and pressed in harder to get closer to her children "you came to say good luck to your daddy didn't you? You know I'm going on a mission," she said sappily.

"Ow!" She fell back as instead of a light tap her cheek was kicked with surprising force.

"They must think this is as good an idea as I do," Ino said dryly watching as Sakura rubbed her cheek. She idly patted her belly as that kick had also hurt her.

Sakura felt the side of her tooth with her tongue. Her cheek still throbbed. She glared at Ino's belly "I'm going to find out which of you that was," she threatened pointlessly. Ino rolled her eyes as Sakura got to her feet. Ino opened the door and the crowd jerked and pretended they all had important business in the area. They were not in fact listening hard with their ears pressed against the door only moments ago. Ino waddled at Sakura's side all the way to the gate. Shikamaru stood with an ANBU squad and eyed the crowd in annoyance. Sakura smiled sheepishly but was really relying on her importance to Ino so the other man wouldn't kill her.

"Are you ready?" He asked sternly.

She nodded grimly and went to move forward. Ino grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She lent down and kissed Sakura's cheek then glared "remember," she threatened. Sakura nodded and tried to stop her blush because it wouldn't do to go on a mission bright red.

A little kid slid up to her then shot a fearful glance at Ino before daring to whisper softly "we're rooting for you Legend." He quickly shuffled back into the safety of the crowd.

Sakura left the village with a smile. Despite the grave task ahead of her she had never felt more supported or connected with her fellow villagers. She didn't know she was so loved.

XxXx

She was nearly at the meeting point. Shikamaru should be close to the second meeting point by now. He would be rescuing Temari and Shika. Unless of course the leader of the bandits decided to bring Temari and Shika to the fight and have them hanging from the trees like morbid banners.

"Temari! Shika!" Sakura called before she could stop herself. She at least managed to stop herself from running directly into the clearing. She surveyed her surroundings but could only make out one figure in hiding.

Temari and Shika struggled against their bonds. They were hanging by their wrists a few feet above the ground. Both were gagged and had matching looks of fury on their faces. Temari looked the worst for wear as her face was bruised and her clothing ripped. Shika's right eye was swollen and it was clear he had been crying. Sakura felt her fury mount and she clenched her fist. She threw a throwing star and Temari crumpled to the ground. She had tried to land on her feet but they gave out, Sakura knew this was a bad sign. She didn't cut Shika down as the fall was much further for his small body and she wasn't sure how the fight would go.

"I thought you were told not to bring any weapons?" A male voice called calmly from the forest.

"And I thought you were going to release the hostages," Sakura shot back surveying her surroundings. She wasn't sure she could make it to Temari's side before the voice showed itself.

"I let them live didn't I?" And the voice seemed like it genuinely believed it had did her a favour. "Where's my scroll?"

She untied the scroll from the strap around her leg. Instinct made her rolled to the side just as a blurry blue cape blinked in front of her. She came up on her feet a good distance away from her original spot. The leader of the bandit group couldn't be mistaken for any other member. Her had dark skin and giant gold hoops dangled from his ears. He was much taller than her and well muscled. He was younger than her but she could see he had lived just as long. His eyes had the same coldness of her own. He draped himself in dark silk trousers and a royal blue cloak that covered his chin. His heavy boots were studded in sparkling sliver.

"You can use Chakra," She said coming to her feet slowly.

"It's not limited to you pyjama freaks," he said with a sneer.

"That at least explained why you wanted the scrolls," she could feel the Chakra rage through him like a torrent. It was strong but it wasn't controlled. Bits of the stream seemed to be siphoned off like wastage "that explains why you were able to take down Temari."

He smirked "was she supposed to be hard? Grab her child and the mother is useless. That's why you'll always be the weaker sex. You're just pathetic."

Sakura rolled her eyes "lets just fight. I'm sick of hearing villainous rants. And God insulting women with all that weaker sex crap is such a tired cliché. What's the matter, your mother breast fed you to long or she gave her attention to the good looking sibling?"

The bandit grew annoyed at Sakura's mocking tone and lunched at her. She dodged his first flurry of punches narrowly. She hadn't seen speed like that since Lee! She flipped backwards to avoid a right hook but to her horror her hip flamed in pain at the impact of her landing. Her ankle's were too stiff to compensate for the pain and she fell. The bandits heavy boot bludgeoned her side with all the force of an angry work horse. She hit a tree and feel on all fours.

She gasped for breath still shocked. She looked up quickly to see the bandits meaty hand grip her by the throat and slam her against the tree again. It was in that moment staring at the smooth brow and unlined face of the bandit leader she realised how old she had become. When she was younger she would have had little trouble dodging his attacks. Her joints and muscles weren't as limber as they used to be. She infused her right arm with her legendary strength and brought it down hard on the bandits arm. She was immediately released as the limb broke and she quickly brought the same arm up to whack the side of the bandits neck.

She felt him divert his Chakra to his neck at the last moment panicky shielding the area. Instead of dying he was sent reeling into the air. She rubbed at her neck breathlessly still trying to recover. She might have gotten old but she wasn't done yet. She glared venomously at the Bandit who was getting to his feet.

His right arm hung limply at his side and his glare was infuriated hatred. But she could see his dark eyes gleaming with a new weariness. He didn't expect her to hurt him so bad. She mentally sneered at his arrogance. She wasn't a Legend for nothing.

Her victory didn't last much longer as the bushes rumbled and shook. Voices called out harshly as the rest of the bandits made themselves known. "I may not know a lot of jutsu but I know who to share my Chakra," the leader spat at her "instead of a half trained rabble I can control them all with my Chakra."

"Afraid of me so soon?" Sakura said lightly but inside she didn't feel as confident.

"I'm going to tear you apart," the leader promised "with all my hands!"

And suddenly fists, feet and weapons were attacking from every angle as the bushes exploded like a jungle rage. Sakura defended herself against the weapons but the punches hit her from all sides. She started blocking and lashing out indiscriminatingly but blow after blow rained down on her and she couldn't think. A steel staff connected solidly with the back of her skull and she crumbled to the floor.

Her blood soaked the grass turning it to mud beneath her. Dully she could still feel the impact of distant blows. Her head rolled to the side with the force of a kick and she saw Ino sideward's sitting on a fence. A warm blanket settled over her back and protected her from the painful rain. Ino beckoned to her and she stood in front of her. She liked it when Ino smiled at her softly. She looked like sunlight in her white dress.

"This won't do at all," Ino shook her head. Ino reached out and tapped Sakura's fore head. Her skull flared with pain. "You're too old to beat the world Sakura. Tsunade has already shown you how to run the hospital."

Sakura couldn't seem to speak but she placed her hand on Ino's flat stomach in question. Ino smiled beautifully and nodded behind her. Two little figures walked hand in hand towards her but they were a blinding white. All she could see were golden curls. One little figure broke away and came to stand before her. It gave her a savage kick to the shin and she punched the ground hard.

The ground buckled and the resulting sonic boom made the attacking bandits fly away from her. She quickly forced herself to her feet tearing her face from the blood soaked muck and running like a crazed savage towards the leader.

The bandit leader was startled but squatted down ready to fight. Already his men were on their feet and responding to his orders to stop Sakura. He blinked and she flickered for a second before he felt light taps all over his body. Her speed amazed him.

Sakura stumbled back with a wide grin as she saw the confusion wash over the bandits face as his left leg jerked backwards. His right arm came up to slap him in the face. The bandits around him copied dumbly "I've confused your nervous system. And since you've linked yourself to your men I've confused theirs as well," she gave a tired smile before she viciously punched the bandit leader and watched as he and his men fell like dominos to the ground. "You should leave puppeteering to the professionals."

"Sakura."

She turned to see Temari walking towards her with fresh bruises. "Hey, when did you get untied?"

"I was the one stopping them from killing you in that pile until you threw me across the clearing," Temari seemed to be angry with her.

Sakura was really fed up. She had just saved Temari and she was all hostile towards her. But Temari was always angry maybe she needed to see a therapist. Or a prostitute. Anything to get her to loosen up. She would recommended it to Shikamaru… "oh so you were my blanket?" She said and silly Temari forgot to release her shadow clone.

There that expression was much better than anger. Temari's face was slack with shock as she reached out to Sakura but she didn't want to reach back. Her legs were really tired. She was too old for this. When did the sky turn black? It couldn't be nigh-.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

XxXx

"I swear she better wake up or I'll kick her ass!"

"Temari, don't let Ino hear you say that."

"How did you get her to leave? Last time I was in here she had all but chained herself to the bed."

"I told her stress will bring on early labour and then slipped a sleeping pill in her coffee when she was yelling at me."

"That's why you're my husband…"

Sakura wished she had chosen to wake up a few minutes later as she would have missed the nauseating display of affection between Temari and Shikamaru.

"Mmf!" Temari broke the kiss and shoved Shikamaru out of her way when she noticed Sakura awake.

Now if only Sakura could get Ino to do that with Mina her life would be great. She smiled weakly at the couple before lifting her arm to indicate Temari's bruised face.

"The idiots tried to beat me ugly. I told them they wouldn't be able too but they tried anyway," Temari smiled and Sakura laughed but it came out as a wheezing cough and hurt to much.

Temari gently lifted her head and fed her an ice chip. "-ika?" She tried to say.

Shikamaru and Temari traded worried glances before Temari gently lowered her head back to the pillow. Dread clutched at Sakura's heart. She wasn't in time, she didn't make it- "calm down Sakura!" Temari snapped glaring at the heart monitor "we wouldn't be standing over you if he wasn't okay. He's slightly beat up but luckily the bandits were more interested in torturing me than him."

Sakura relaxed "He's just very withdrawn since the incident. We've left him with some of his friends to hopefully draw him out." Shikamaru said with a frown.

Sakura nodded feebly and didn't notice that she had drifted back asleep.

XxXx

"God I hope she doesn't wake up."

"Tenten!"

"What? You saw how Ino ripped Shikamaru a new one when she found out how he tricked her!"

"You're the one that slipped the pill into her sandwich!"

"Yeah that's because she's been guarding her coffee like Sakura's going to come alive and take it from her! The sandwich was the only thing that wasn't guarded!"

"But all this tricking of Yamanka-san, the chief wouldn't want that…"

"Seriously, Kei, your obsession with Sakura already cost you one girlfriend don't push it."

"I respect the chief greatly! It's not like that!"

"I'm sure-Sakura!"

Tenten noticed that she was awake before she even fully realised it. She blinked stupidly and tried to sit up. She was proud that she didn't need as much help as she thought she would. She noticed the glass of water at her bedside and moved to drink it. Tenten quickly snatched it out of her hand "sorry but that's contaminated. We tried to get Ino with it but she was too smart that time," Kei disappeared then came back with a cup of water from the cooler.

Sakura drank gratefully "can I see my chart?" It wasn't really a question as she already had her hand held out waiting.

Kei shifted awkwardly and seemed to try and hide behind Tenten. Tenten just tucked the blankets around her and side without eye contact "no, I was told not to let you doctor yourself."

"By who? I'm the damn chief of this place so if I want my chart I'm going to damn well-ack!" Sakura broke down coughing as her indignation took up to much energy.

"Calm yourself chibi-doc," Tenten laid her hand gently on her shoulder and offered another cup of water.

Sakura drank deeply and sighed. She glanced irately at Tenten. If she could just get her out of the room she was sure that Kei would fold quickly. "Can you find Ino for me?"

Tenten smirked as she knew what she was doing "no, she's resting."

"What about Shika and Temari how are they doing?" Sakura asked.

"Good," Tenten shrugged but Kei wasn't as good a liar as she was and was shifting guiltily in the background.

"How long have I been asleep?" Sakura said.

"You took a band beating but you've only been out for six days," Tenten said and Sakura cursed. She was getting old if it took her that long to recover from a fight.

"My er!" Sakura said suddenly shooting up "the follow up was supposed to be done! And the nurses were threatening a strike if I didn't get more recruits!"

"Shhh," Tenten forced her down on the pillows "it's all being taken care off."

"By who? It better not be one of those young idiots!" Sakura said trying to pull out her iv "I'm the only person that can keep this place from falling apart no one else has the experience! And the annual big health and sanitary check is coming up soon! I don't have time to be in bed especially if I'm going to take maternity leave!"

"I know how to run a damn hospital Haruno! Now get your revealed ass back in bed before I put you there!" Shizune stood framed in the door way with a white coat, stethoscope and a scary scowl.

"Shizune-sama," Sakura gasped freezing all movement leaving her in an awkward half in half out of the bed.

"I told you to stop flashing that bare ass at me!" Shizune snapped picking up her chart.

Sakura realised that her ass was indeed bare to the rest of the room and quickly sat down with a blush. "But how? Didn't you leave town?"

"I-I took the liberty," Kei stepped forward hesitantly "I notified the temporary chief Makawasa-sensei of your mission just before you left and she came to help imm-"

"-Your secretary is irritating. I've been trying to get her to call me Shizune but I think she'll swallow her tongue first," Shizune said taking no heed of Kei's actual presence in the room.

"Like Tsunade always tried to get you to cal her Tsunade instead of lady Tsunade or Tsunade-sama?" Sakura cocked her eyebrow. It was too easily to fall into the same pattern of joking with Shizune even though there was a strained tension in their words.

"You keep sassing me and I'll give you a prostate exam," Shizune didn't have to pretend to threaten Sakura knew she would do it. "Has she seen her chart?"

"No, sir uh, Shizune," Tenten answered quickly trying to retreat.

"What the big deal?" Sakura said getting increasingly annoyed.

"Your internal injuries need time to heal. I've patched you up but now you need to take it easy before my stitches come undone," Shizune said "we're out of the danger zone so I'll let you have a little exercise tomorrow. Oh and as for not letting you see your chart? I'm just doing that to annoy the hell out of you." And Shizune turned with a whish of her white coat and exited holding Sakura's chart hostage.

Sakura glowered after her.

XxXx

When Sakura woke again she saw Ino fussing with flowers on her bedside . The blonde hadn't noticed her yet and was talking away to the twins presumably. "-dy is an idiot. You're going to have to help me keep her under control because she to noble for her own damn good. I don't even know how she does it. She's locked herself in this hospital for years and now she suddenly comes out to beat the world its stu-Sakura!"

Ino hugged her hard and Sakura laughed but it hurt so she stopped quickly "hey Ino," she said calmly.

A muffled tirade was screamed into her neck as Ino tried to chastise her without letting up on her hug. Sakura felt a slightly lazy smile on her face as she enjoyed being hugged. Eventually Ino pulled back and Sakura used the opportunity to hug her bump. She felt one of the little buggers kick at her arms but she ignored it glad to be with her family.

"I missed you," Sakura confided in Ino's tummy.

"Oh, sure you missed them," Ino huffed.

"That was directed to all of you," Sakura pulled away but kept rubbing Ino's bump. A tiny fist of foot followed her to strike at her hand. That kid really didn't like her.

"Well, it's just nice to hear it," Ino sniffed trying not to be so easily won by Sakura's smile.

"I had a dream about you guys," she just remembered.

"If it was me kicking your ass if you do anything this stupid again it might be a premonition," Ino threatened. Sakura laughed, she couldn't really recall all the details of the dream but there seemed to be an importance attached to it.

"Help me out of bed," Sakura asked sitting up mostly under her own power.

"You're not leaving this hospital," Ino said firmly.

"I know. I was told I would be allowed gentle exercise and I want to go for a walk," Sakura said sitting up but stopping as a blush crept up her neck "ah, there's a supply closet down the hall can you get me a set of scrub bottoms?"

Ino raised her eyebrow smugly "what? The chief makes everyone else show their ass but won do it herself?"

Sakura glowered and Ino waved it away "I'm going," she said airily waddling out of the room.

XxXx

"I didn't know the hospital had gardens on its roof," Ino said as they sat on a bench sharing a sandwich.

"Yeah I had them put in a few years ago to help the long term patients de-stress. We run tai chi and yoga classes here at the weekends," Sakura munched through her meatball sandwich. Old Man's sandwiches were much better than any hospital food.

"It's nice," Ino said and Sakura nodded since her mouth was full "being alone like this," Sakura choked.

"Are you okay?!" Ino asked urgently patting Sakura's back.

"I'm fine," She coughed "went down the wrong way, that's all."

"Though I suppose we're not exactly alone," Ino cast her head back at the three nervous interns that were ordered to follow their chief around. Kei hung behind them with status reports that Sakura had demanded. "But at least they can run errands," Ino allowed.

"Seriously how have you been eating since I've been in here?" Sakura screw her face up as Ino shook another sashay of brown sauce onto her side of the sandwich. That was like the seventh one.

"Oh, please there's barely any in here, the packets are too small," Ino complained. She clicked her fingers and held her hand out behind her. One intern nearly fell over herself to hand Ino another sashay. Ino smiled widely. She like being treated like a queen.

"That's it you have to stop scaring my interns I'm going back now so they can actually learn about medicine," Sakura heaved herself up of the bench and another intern jumped forward to seat her in a wheel chair. She was sick she deserved a little papering, she internally defended herself against Ino's knowing look.

"Shika's been a little reserved. Do you mind if I bring him round to see you?" Ino asked seriously.

"Sure," she had been concerned about the little boy since everyone had said how weird he was acting.

"Good, now give me that sandwich," Ino tried to take half of Sakura's lunch. Sakura held it away defiantly. "Hell no, this is an Old Man beauty I aint giving it up!" She urged the intern to wheel her to safety "quickly! She waddles fast when there's food at stake!"

"Sakura!" Ino called angrily after her retreating form.

XxXx

The hospital was always busy. It was when it got quite that something was seriously wrong. It was for that reason that Sakura never woke when doctors and nurse started to scream and yell orders while interns pissed themselves trying to keep up and not kill anyone.

It was amidst all that madness that Kei burst into her room and woke her from a nice dream. her secretary started pulling at her and flipped her blankets away. Sakura was still dazed and only half paying attention to the brunette whiz. It was when she felt her hospital gown being pulled over her head that she jerked awake. "Whoa! Kei what the hell are you doing?!"

"Forgive me Chief-san but this can't wait," Kei kept tugging at Sakura's clothes.

"Kei get the hell off me I don't care how long you've waited I can still kick your ass from here!" Sakura fended off Kei's advances.

"But Ino's in labour and you need to get change! You can't go into the delivery room half naked!" Kei pleaded with her.

"Ino's in labour?!" Sakura said stunned then unashamed started to strip "get me some scrubs!" She wasn't going to meet her kids with her ass handing out of a hospital gown.

XxXx

Thanks for the reviews and for those that commented on the length of the last chapter this one should shut you up. A great pic was drawn by Dalyn for the story .com/art/Call-Me-Daddy-101610977 go check it out and if you haven't seen kirbygirl13's pics for the story you should go there right now!


	13. Chapter 13

"Prep for C section!" A nurse yelled as Ino screamed on the table.

"C section? What's the complications?!" Sakura's mind went into overdrive worrying as she wheeled herself to the bedside. Kei insisted on the chair and since it actually got her here faster she agreed.

"No complications chief, she requested it," the nurse said absently.

"Requested it?" Sakura asked the room then frowned at Ino "you requested a C section?!"

"Yes! AHHH!" Ino smacked Sakura on the head as she flailed about "give me your damn hand. I'm not going to be the only one suffering!"

"Yeah like I'm that stupid," Sakura said but gave Ino her hand anyway. She opened her mouth in silent agony and thanked God that Ino didn't have her strength. Though she was close to it. "You requested a C section?"

"Yes, I'm going to give up a lot of these damn kids but that's not one of them!" Ino glared at her through foggy pain filled eyes. Her hair stuck out in all directions and she had an evil seen of sweat on her that made her look crazed.

"What was the dosage painkillers they gave you?" Sakura asked genuinely confused at the amount of pain Ino was in.

"None, I'm doing it natural. My mother said that's what real woman do-OOOO!" Ino swore colourfully and clenched her teeth "oh god I forgot what a bitch she was! I bet she's pissing herself laughing in heaven!"

"No drugs?" Sakura said shocked then tried to pull her hand away. Ino was crazy!

"Oh no you don't!" And Ino clutched tighter onto Sakura's limb and dragged her into her face so they were a hairs breath away "you did this, I'm not suffering alone," she growled menacingly.

Sakura did not have the courage to bring up the point that it was Ino who started the whole impregnation thing. She just nodded dumbly and slumped back into her wheel chair. She might need it more than she thought.

"Ah, who the hell are all those people?!" A doctor said as he was blinded by a flash of light. Sakura and Ino turned in horror to the doors where half the village was assembled with camera's and banners. After reading 'Welcome to the world the legends little legends!" Sakura turned to grin sheepishly at Ino. She had no idea what to do. Ino stared at her dumbly before another contraction was highlighted by a flashing camera.

"Kei!" Sakura called.

"Tenten's on it! I'll help," and Kei ran to cover the windows desperately.

"Where the hell's Shizune? You think she would stop a mob storming the hospital," Sakura grouched.

A doctor popped up from the tent of Ino's legs and pulled down her mask. Shizune glared at Sakura's reddening face "she's so busy delivering her ungrateful students kids, after filling out all the damn paper work I might add, that the very orderly gathering of support and well wishes didn't seem to be a huge concern. But hey that might just be the double shift I'm pulling," and Shizune yanked her mask back up and came around the tablet to make the incision.

"Busted," Ino groaned still managing to sound gloating.

XxXx

Sakura had been told that child birth was one of the most wonderful sights a person can experience. She had watched as fathers grew misty eyed as they recalled the first time their child entered the world. A miracle of life they called it.

They forgot to mention the unbearable screaming, the disgusting fluids and the fact that a little body was being yanked like a Russian doll from a crazed woman who had the strength of ten men. Sakura sobbed heavily as Ino grinded the bones in her hand together. Shizune was extracting the first twin from it's 'fish tank.' Sakura stood feeling lighter than she had ever felt before as Shizune handed one of to a nurse and went for the second child.

"That's our daughter," Sakura said fully as she stared at the tiny wriggling form. It, no, she was like a wrinkly old man and was the most beautiful and ugliest thing Sakura had ever seen.

"And this is your son," Shizune said as the second twin was set down beside his sister.

At once the children began to wail and Sakura felt her heart swell up until it clogged her throat. She smiled back at Ino. Ino was soaked in sweat and seemed to melt into her bed but they had never been closer at that moment.

"They're not an exhibit," Shizune said as she snapped off her cloves. "You can hold them."

Hold them. That seemed like a scary yet exciting prospect. Sakura looked at Ino eagerly and Ino just smiled exhaustedly and pulled herself up on the bed. She was given her son to hold after the nurse cleaned him. She sat back in her wheel chair at Ino's side. His light yet warm weight was oddly comforting. She stroked the deep creases of his skin and he lent into her touch falling asleep.

"They smell so nice," Ino said lifting their daughter closer to her face.

The new baby smell was euphoric and Sakura could stop her face from smiling. Sitting in that room with Ino and her children…she felt whole. She even dared to think Ino felt the same.

"I wonder if that's what your womb smells like all the time?" Sakura questioned suddenly.

Ino turned to slowly glare at her "break the mood why don't you?"

"Sorry," Sakura said sheepishly "wanna switch?"

The switch was clumsy and awkward. Sakura nearly lost an eye but eventually she held her baby girl for the first time. That little one was wide awake. Her watery green eyes shone brightly and while Sakura knew logically that she wouldn't be able to see much it seemed as if she was aware and taking all of the world in. Her daughters features changed and the old man wrinkles became a scowl as Sakura settled her into her arms. A tiny fist lashed out to strike Sakura's cheek and her eyes widened "you're the little bugger that kept kicking me!"

The child hit her again and began to wail. She woke her brother up and he decided to join in with the cry. "What did you do?!" Ino demanded.

"Nothing!" Sakura anxiously defended rocking the baby frantically trying to calm her down.

"Switch!" Ino ordered and they awkwardly exchanged babies again.

The quite was almost immediate. Both children snuggled into their parents arms contentedly "she doesn't like me," Sakura accused hurt.

"She's the smart one," Ino snorted but noting how hurt Sakura was she became serious "some babies just form attachments with their mother. I carried them for nine months but she's going to see how wonderful you are and fall in love with you."

Sakura smiled but it was slightly sad. Ino never did that.

XxXx

Sakura wheeled into Ino's room and quietly checked on the sleeping twins. Ino was also sleeping soundly. Sakura smiled lovingly before she cracked open the coffee cup lid. Like a dog hearing a silent whistle Ino's eyes fluttered open and she sniffed the air. She turned and didn't look at Sakura but at the coffee cup in her hands. "Gimmie," she ordered.

"You're breast feeding," Sakura teased at the withering glare she got. She relented and held the cup out. Ino snatched it and drank it quickly sighing like a drunk that happily fell off the wagon.

"I'm not breast feed I find the whole ordeal disgust," Ino said after coming back from her happy land of coco.

"It's natural," Sakura said with no real argument. She knew Ino wouldn't breast feed. It would ruin two of her best assists.

"So's your period but that's not pleasant either," Ino said darkly "god I have to put up with those again. Bring on the menopause. I'm done. You can carry the next set."

Sakura laughed but it trembled slightly in terror. "These guys are enough for me."

Ino glance at her side ways over the rim of her cup "chicken. Did you pick your name?"

Sakura nodded. They had decided that they would each name a child and the other couldn't object. Sakura won the coin toss to name the first born so their little girl was now named "Toshiko. It means aware. She was so bright when she came out like she knew what was going on."

Ino grimaced but let Sakura fill out the naming card anyway. "Well our boy's going to be called Ayame. I like Irises."

"You're naming him after a flower? Ino I don't want my son to grow up gay," Sakura said annoyed "he'll get picked on at school!"

"A little hypocritical of you don't you think Sakura since he has two mommies?" Ino said equally annoyed.

"I don't mean that," Sakura rolled her eyes. She had no leg to stand on to be homophobic "it's just the way they flap their hands and have high pitched voices."

"Way to generalise sweetie," Ino shook her head and let the subject drop as she filled out her name card.

"Fine. Toshiko and Ayame Yamanka," Sakura huffed folding her arms.

"Actually its Toshiko and Ayame Haruna," Ino said staring at Sakura intently.

"You're giving them my name?" Sakura said surprised and touched.

"Yeah," she wanted Sakura to have a concrete bond with them and to feel specially connected "they'll get better service that way."

Sakura laughed then a loaded silence fell over the room. Sakura feelings bubbled until she couldn't take it and she said "Ino you know I-"

"Hey Mummy!" Temari said walking into the room with a wrapped gift. "I came to see my god children!"

Sakura cursed and glared at the blonde but Temari didn't take any notice of her. She wheeled out stewing in her vexation. Shikamaru stood out side the door pensively. She looked at her oddly "Shika wouldn't come in. He's sitting outside. Ino said you would talk to him."

"He still not back to normal huh?" Sakura asked concerned.

Shikamaru nodded and his distress was noticeable. "I'll go to him now," Shikamaru nodded to her in thanks.

XxXx

AS the doors of the hospital were held open for her she took a moment to study the boy. He was on a bench across the yard his little legs couldn't reach the ground. He sat stiller than any child had the right to and stared morosely at his shoes. She furrowed her brow and stood with renewed determination. Her first few steps were shaky and she was glad the child didn't see them. His little face held a sadness that was much to big for it.

She made it across the yard and instead of sitting beside the boy she sat down on the ground in front of him. She really hoped he didn't notice her controlled fall rather than the powerful descent she had tried for. She sat on the ground to give him the height advantage which would give him some comfort. Shika's eyes darted up to hers then quickly away.

"Guess you know why I'm out here, huh?" She said. Shika nodded his head subdued "smart kids usually run circles 'round us grown ups."

"Smart," Shika snorted with a bitterness of a man twice his age.

"Your not smart?" Sakura questioned.

"Being smart didn't help mum when those bandits-" and the brief fire in Shika's eyes died as he cut himself off.

Sakura rocked backwards in understanding "you couldn't help her-"

"-It was my fault! I went to far ahead of her and got captured. She only gave up because they had me. She had to do what they said or else they beat me up," Shika snapped "I was useless."

"Boys have always had this really stupid idea," Sakura said ideally using the bench to lever herself up. Sitting on the ground was murder on her legs. "They think that just because they're boys they have to be really strong and beat the world. But they're just human. My friend Naruto never thought he was good enough, he always kept thinking 'I need to get stronger,' 'I need to protect everyone' but I wasn't his friend because he could protect me. I was just his friend, no reason. It's unfair for all boys to think they need to be strong. It's also cruel because you can't do anything yet Shika. You can't fight or run or even carry anything heavy. You're pretty useless."

Shika seemed to flinch with everything she said and she placed her hand on his shoulder. She was actually trying to comfort him "the point is. You couldn't be strong you're just a kid right now. You couldn't have helped your mum and the mere fact you were there made her a worse fighter."

"I should have helped! I could have escaped or did the shadow trick my da-" Shika was cut off as Sakura surged to her feet and grabbed him by his ankle. He squealed as he was dangled upside down. He thrashed about but her grip was like iron and she held him out so his small limbs couldn't reach her. When her arm began to subtly tremble in exhaustion and her knee's gave warning pains she roughly dropped the child in the dirt before sinking down on the bench with hidden gratefulness.

"Why'd ya do that for?!" Shika snapped picking himself hurriedly up of the ground and turning to face her his chubby face set with anger.

"What could you have done there? You're a kid against a much stronger grown up there's nothing you could have done there and there was nothing you could have done back then," Sakura made her voice sound deliberately cold and harsh. Shika stared at her for a long time before he turned his head away to look spitefully at the ground. She suddenly remembered standing in this very yard with the same helpless frustration on her face.

_She had just been knocked to the ground by Tsunade again. She had spent the entire day being pushed around by the older woman and no matter how many times she got to her feet she was put on her back. Eventually getting to her feet took longer and longer until she spent more time trying to rise than fighting. She had thought herself brave by refusing to give up. Her knees had been jelly and her lungs burned as her sides screamed and her head thumped. Every muscle in her body felt like liquid but she had risen again and again. When it got so dark that it was only possible to see Tsunade by street lights as she squinted through her swollen eye she tried to push herself from the ground but kept falling to weak to succeed. She kept on trying to get up, her muscles bulged and protested but she wouldn__'__t give up, she was determined to rise. Eventually she did and Tsunade wasted no time in flooring her again. _

"_You think your being noble? Envision yourself as the under dog idol of some stupid romance? You__'__ll win by simply refusing to give up? You think this is somehow heroic?__"__ Tsunade glared down at her standing tall and formidable above her __"__it__'__s not. Its damn well pathetic. Having heart, having guts and stubborn will can only carry you far but it will never be a substitute for strength experience and technique. I am better than you because of all those things. Pointlessly rising to your feet won__'__t change that because you still have no way to get me off mine. You are no where near my level, you will never win. __"_

_The angry speech had given her strength to get up one last time. She didn__'__t even make it to her knees before she was slammed back to the ground and Tsunade was pushing her head into the dirt. __"__What changed? You still don__'__t have the power to make a difference in this fight what will getting to your feet do? Nothing. It__'__s a pointless action that creates martyrs.__"_

"_Then what am I supposed to do?!__"__ She screamed angrily at the dirt, finally at a loss. _

_Tsunade smiled and yanked her face up by the hair to look her in the eyes __"__you give up. You don__'__t have the power to do a damn thing in this fight. You give up you regroup, you get stronger and you come back to kick my ass.__"_

"_I can__'__t run away,__"__ she said with all the youthful conviction of foolishness._

"_And what difference are you making with your face in the dirt?__"__ Tsunade said and the words seemed to echo with importance. __"__Accept your weakness and then overcome it. That, chibi-doc is the first lesson you have to learn.__"_

She had watched her teacher walk away bitter and frustrated just as Shika looked now. She knuckled her forehead then leaned over to place both hands on Shika's shoulders so she could look him in the eye. "You're weak right now. You couldn't have did a thing to help your mum but that doesn't mean you have to stay that way. Grow up and become strong but in the mean time there's two kids in there and I need someone to protect them from the other kids. Since their mine and Ino's kids they're going to be smart and beautiful so they'll need some even better to look after them, you up for the job?"

Shika frowned "you'll trust me to protect them?"

"I've train a lot of young people but you've more potential than all of them. If you're willing to work. Part of that is letting go of the past and becoming stronger, can you do that?" Sakura queried.

Shika thought about it, his face looked very like his fathers, he nodded seriously "I'll do it."

"Good, now lets go meet your new charges," Sakura said standing up. Shika took her hand and smiled at her. She had no real idea of what she had done but she smiled back and hoped she had helped.

XxXx

"Well…" Ino said awkwardly standing in Sakura's living room with a twin on the floor in a seat either side of her "this is it."

"Yeah," Sakura nodded at a loss of how to react.

"This is stupid. I'm only a few streets away. We'll see each other all the time. You'll be over everyday to see the kids and-and why do I feel like this is goodbye?" Ino said pulling Sakura into a hug. She was moving back to her place today.

"I know," Sakura said but felt the separation too.

"Auntie Ino! Mum spilt a box of you things out into the street and it turned out to be your underwear! It's real pretty and soft! Except this leather thing which mum snatched back and went all red so that means it's probably about sex which I'm not supposed to know about yet but only happen's when two people are in love so does that mean you'll use it on Sakura?!" Shika stopped to take in a big breath while the adults stared horrified at him.

They broke apart limply as Shika said "well does it?"

"That black thing was that the harness…?" Sakura whispered in horror.

"God I hope not," Ino answered mortified.

"I don't know why you would wear that, I thought you had to be naked to have sex," Shika shrugged looking non pulsed.

"Stop say that word!" Sakura ordered. It was just so wrong.

"Go back to being sulky!" Ino said picking up the twins to strap one to the front of her and another to the back.

"What? Sex? Sexsexsexsex-ah!" He squealed in delight as Sakura tossed him head first over her shoulder. He tried to giggle out the word but she jerked him every time and he had to laugh.

Temari was waiting outside with the cart filled with Ino's things. It was odd, Sakura didn't notice how much stuff Ino had brought over until it was now about to burst form the cart. It had just fitted in her home. "Are we ready to go?" Temari asked.

"It depends if you want to embarrass me by showing your son my 'special' collection of manga," Ino rolled her eyes in annoyance and Temari coughed embarrassed.

Sakura raised her eyebrow at this, it was the first time she had heard of a 'special' manga set. She went over to Ayame who happened to be the twin strapped to Ino's back. She stroked his fuzzy blonde hair and he grumbled in his sleep. After the novelty wear's off she suspects she will be quite bored with all his tiny grumbles and gurgles but right now she found them to be the most important thing ever. She kissed him lightly. She had already said goodbye in the house but just wanted to be near them a little longer. She ducked around Ino's front to say goodbye to Tosh who was fighting to stay awake. She stroked the side of her face. They were just so soft! The new baby smell had worn off leaving just the normal baby smell mixing with slightly sour milk. It was the sweetest thing she had ever sniff. She lent down to kiss Tosh and jerked back "I swear she tried to bite me!"

"She has no teeth Sakura," Ino said plainly. Ino thought she was crazy but Sakura knew that kid was out to get her.

She paused before Ino unsure of how to say goodbye. An awkward tension hung between them before Sakura finally kissed Ino on the cheek "I'll be by first thing in the morning to check up on you guys. Are you sure you don't want me to come over and help you unpack?"

"I can't keep relying on you for everything. It's best I learn to stand on my own at first," Ino nodded.

"You can depend on me Ino. They're my kids I'm going to be there to help them," Sakura said placing her hand on Tosh's back. Her whole hand could cup the little body. She was so small!

"I don't mean about the kids," Ino said rather cryptically as she stepped away.

They started off down the road but the cart jerked to a stop and Temari came running back. "What's up?" Sakura asked wondering what they forgot.

Temari pointed to her shoulder and Sakura jerked as she realised Shika was still draped over her. "Oh!" She lifted him and passed him to his mother "there you go." She had been clutching his warm body in comfort like a teddy bear and felt cold without him. Temari turned and caught up with Ino as Shika waved goodbye over her shoulder.

She watched until they were out of sight then walked back into her apartment. She sighed as she noticed all the gaps and bare spots. She tried to sit in the living room but the things that were missing annoyed her too much and she left. She went into the nursery. A blue ceiling and half way down the walls was supposed to be the sky with floating white clouds in it while the bottom half was painted green with a few strokes to show grass. One giant cot sat net to the window, empty. A wooden cupboard, changing area and draws were scattered around the room while the middle of the soft carpeted floor, a darker shade of green than the walls, toys and a circular play area resided. A few hours ago the room had been fully of activity as she and Ino had been in competition changing the babies nappies. It had been funny as they were both so unused to children they had put them on wrong and squealed through the whole cleaning process. Sakura bitterly commentated that she had the harder baby as Ayame had more bits to clean that Tosh. Ino had called her a sore looser but stopped grinning when Tosh's nappy fell off.

Sakura sat in the middle of the playroom and clutched the battered rabbit that Ino had left behind. She wondered what she should do now.

XxXx

"You're of on maternity leave," Kei rebuked from the door. She entered and left files on the desk.

"I know," Sakura said without looking up "but Ino is at the newspaper office. They're taking pictures of the twins maybe that way we can walk down the street without half the village crowding around the pram."

"They're new little legends," Kei said with a smile "the people love you and your kids, I can see how you would be suffering."

Sakura glared at her briefly then looked away "the house is empty with them gone…" she admitted in a mutter.

"You have a right to see your children chief," Kei said.

"I know, I'm practically camping at Ino's so it's not like I don't its just hard…" when she had to go home to the silence after laughing with Ino and tickling Ayame and getting beat up by Tosh. The child was a terror but it was only her that seemed to notice. "Mina left today with the rest of the actors so I don't really want to be around Ino," she didn't want to comfort her and be the rebound.

Kei smiled in sympathy then turned around and announced "I'm telling Shizune-sama your checking up on her if you don't leave in five minutes."

"Didn't you use to be in awe of me?!" Sakura called out furious "go back to that!"

XxXx

Sakura held Tosh in her arms as she lay on the couch. A bottle in her mouth stopped the little terror trying to snap at her . She watched as small green eyes drew together and the lids droop. She moved the bottle and the eyes jerked wide remembering that they were in the middle of a feed the sucking that had stalled a moment ago returned in earnest. A few seconds later the eyes drooped again until shutting for a final time despite not emptying the bottle. Sakura didn't wake her as she too was lulled into sleep. The warm and light weight was hypnotic as the even breathing rocked the older woman to sleep.

Ino walked out of the kitchen after putting away Ayame's bottle. She patted his back softly winding him. She was just about to ask Sakura were Tosh's bottle was so she could put it away when she saw them sprawled on the couch together. Sakura curled protectively around Tosh who had somehow managed to get a grip of her strawberry locks in her tiny fist. She smiled "they've did it again Aya, I swear they have a knock out affect on each other…"

XxXx

"So how's the kids?" An old woman smiled at her as she stood in Old Man's sandwich bar.

"They're great," Sakura nodded. She was the eighth villager to ask today and it was only lunch.

"Sleeping well?"

"All through the night. Feeding good also seven ounces three sometimes four times a day," Sakura anticipated the next question.

"That's good. And how are you finding them? Have they got boring yet?" The old woman chuckled as Sakura became reluctant in her answer. They had actually "yeah the first few months is dull weight until they start moving around then you'll know your arse from your elbow!" And the old woman chuckled somewhat evilly.

Sakura smiled unsurely and was never more grateful to face the old man's sullen service. She gave her order and at the sound of her voice the old man looked up. It was remarkable, Sakura actually took a step back in shock. The old man never paid attention to customers unless absolutely forced to. He seemed to be scanning the area at her sides. His familiar frown took its rightful place. "Kids?" He asked roughly.

Sakura nearly died of shock. She blinked stupidly before stuttering "th-there with Ino at the house."

The door opened and Sakura was shoved out. She turned annoyed to see the old man walking away "you can't seriously be offended that I didn't bring them?! You hate children! You make mother's leave them outside!" When the old man didn't come back she stuffed her hands in her pockets and marched to Ino's house. She was grabbing the kids and cleaning them up to come and visit the old man. She was not getting cut off from the best sandwiches in the world. Damn kids were more trouble than they were worth.

XxXx

"You!" The door burst open abruptly.

Sakura jerked around as the sense of de ja vu overcame her. Then frowned as she realised she was actually in her house and the angry woman in the door way was Tenten not Ino. "What?"

"It's all your fault! Everyone was perfectly straight until you jumped fence!" Tenten raged stalking forwards. Sakura backed away confused. "You infect the rest of us!"

"Tenten what the hell are you talking about?" Sakura said confused and angry as she was pinned to the wall.

"You made me gay!" Tenten accused insanely. Her eyes were wild with the conviction of madness.

"Huh?" Sakura's face fell in shock.

"I never wanted to screw girls! I was like an arrow!" Tenten pushed away from the wall and ran her hands through her hair.

"Okay, you're going to have to walk me through this slowly," Sakura said taking a seat in the arm chair allowing Tenten the room to pace.

"I've been screwing Kei for three weeks," Tenten confided.

"What?!" Sakura's eyes bulged in surprise.

"It started that night she had to stay at my place and she was drunk and vulnerable and stripping in my living room," Tenten babbled.

"That was months ago," Sakura said.

"Yeah that was when I realised she was cute. I just put it down to me going for so long without sex. And then we started to meet up to moan about you-"

"Hey!" Sakura objected but Tenten carried on as if nothing was amiss. "And I kept noticing she was cute and then I kept getting really drunk. And then I started to remember how you would go on and on about sex with Ino and then Kei had to stay at mine because she was about to pass out and then in the morning-" Tenten broke off to take a huge breath as she had said all that in a short burst "she told me how she and her girlfriend weren't getting back together and she was going to try and make her jealous so somehow I managed to volunteer to pretend to be her new girlfriend and it was going great until we slept to together."

"If this has been going on so long why are you telling me now?" Sakura asked still not sure why she was responsible for 'converting' Tenten.

"Because it worked. Yuna wants to get back together with Kei and I don't want them too!" Tenten said furiously.

"You've fallen in love with Kei?" Sakura said in disbelief. It explained why Kei was suddenly a lot more outspoken and she had been wearing make up and looking more attractive recently.

"No!" Tenten looked horrified at the prospect "…maybe," she admitted slumping her shoulders in defeat.

"Wow, and I just got out of my saffic love triangle," Sakura noted and Tenten glared at her.

"This is not funny," Tenten sunk down on the couch miserable. Sakura decided to do what Tenten usually did when she was going through problems "lets go get drunk," she said.

"Oh, yes please," Tenten moaned.

XxXx

"Sakura they're screaming I need your help," Ino's frazzled voice begged down the phone at her at three o'clock in the morning.

"'Kay," Sakura yawned "be right there."

She didn't even get the chance to knock on the door before Ino had it yanked open and a twin was desperately pushed into her startled arms. Ayame wailed like someone had set his little lungs on fire. The ear splitting shriek woke her up from the daze she had been in and she rocked the baby boy soothingly with no result. Further in the apartment she could hear Tosh screaming just as loud as her brother.

"Have you fed them?" Sakura asked.

"They won't take a bottle!" Ino snapped back. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair was rumpled from the bed. Her night dress was wrinkled and stained. She looked like she had been up for hours before she called Sakura.

"Changed them?" Sakura asked.

"They're not dirty," Ino answered nearly in tears.

"I have an idea," Sakura said suddenly "where's their pram?"

Ino got out the wider than normal pram and set both twins in. They were small enough that they could both fit in the one pram for the moment. The cries lessened in volume as the twins were reunited but it didn't stop. "I'll take them a walk around the block a few times, hopefully the motion will make them fall asleep."

Ino nodded and grabbed her coat and put on shoes without socks "I'll come with you."

"You sure? You look beat," Sakura said with a frown.

"Such flattery, no wonder you got me into bed," Ino said drolly. Sakura just smiled and pushed the pram out the door careful of the stairs.

The early morning was crisp but not unbearable. Even so Sakura made sure the blanket firmly covered both twins. Tosh had a habit of stealing it. After a few steps the wailing was reduced to sniffles. Sakura smiled victoriously at Ino who looked like she was going to kiss her in gratitude.

"So," she said to the darkness after walking in silence for awhile "Mina left."

Ino's step didn't even falter as she nodded "she did."

The silence came back but Sakura had no idea what she wanted to say but she knew she wanted to say something. She halted the pram and turned to face Ino fully. "You know I'm in love with you," she stated, she was so tired of the games they had been playing.

Ino looked surprised and for a horrible moment Sakura thought she hadn't known. "I know, I'm just surprised you admitted it, of all places, in front of the old man sandwich shop," Ino eventually said then as the babies began to shuffle in discontent furiously waved to Sakura to keep pushing.

When Ino didn't speak again Sakura said impatiently "well? What do you plan to do about it?"

Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow affront at her boldness "I was going to plan an elaborate seduction with candles and frilly underwear since I know how much you like my breasts. After I lose the baby weight though."

"So that's it?" Sakura questioned a little annoyed "Mina leaves town and you come back to me."

"Technically I never left you, we weren't dating back then," Ino said but relented when Sakura glared at her. She placed her hand between Sakura's on the pram stopping them. "Mina came to me when you left for your mission. She apologised and asked for another chance. She said she didn't want to end up alone and wanted to settle down. She said that if there was any woman she would want to be with it would be me. She said you came to see her and made her realise all of that. And then she left," Ino stared deeply into Sakura's eyes "…because I told her to go to hell. Mina is very important to me, she was my first in a lot of things but she's not you. I've thought you were sexy since you were a self righteous know it all and would have fucked you given half the chance since I was 16. I had to make sure that I actually loved you because I'm not going through all this trouble to lose you."

"Oh," Sakura breathed just for some response.

Ino lifted her hand to cup the side of Sakura's face "I love you but right now I'm not sure I can be with you honestly like I want. Give me a little time I promise I'll be ready soon."

"Okay," Sakura said because she couldn't not agree. She wore a small pleased smile as she pushed the twins home. Ino smiled indulgently at her before placing her hand over Sakura's to help her push their kids.

XxXx

A/N: and we're nearly finished! yay!


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm rich now," Shizune said.

"So you are," Sakura agreed cooing at Ayame who was the only twin awake. She was in the park watching Shika play with his friends and enjoying the sunshine. Ino would join her shortly she was sure.

"I'm rich, so why would I want a pig?" Shizune said holding the leash out to Sakura. The little pink piglet at her ankle sniffed at Sakura's pant leg in curiosity.

"Okay, just leave her here then," Sakura said tucking Ayame's blanket around him since Tosh had stolen it. He gurgled happily at her. She like him, he didn't try to hurt her.

"Good so we're agreed. I don't need a pig. I'm rich, I have people looking after me, I don't need to look after it," Shizune set the leash down next to Sakura. She walked away. Sakura stopped the piglet from running after her but the little thing squealed to try and get back to its master. Shizune admirably made it halfway across the playground before she forcibly turned back. Sakura held up the leash non-committedly and didn't even smile as Shizune snapped it back.

"I don't need a pig. I'm rich," Shizune said again "I had all my days of looking after people. I cared for Tsunade until she died of old age and I did the same for Tonton. I don't need a pig," there was a drawn out silence until Shizune eventually said "but if you won't take it, I suppose I'll have too."

"I'll take care of it," Sakura said just to tease.

"You don't know how. They're very demanding animals and besides you have to kids now," Shizune dismissed the suggestion.

"Then I suppose you better take care of her," Sakura said with mock thoughtfulness.

"I suppose I better," Shizune accepted stiffly.

Shizune shuffled on the spot for a minute before she muttered "thank you."

"A student's supposed to keep her master happy, right?" Sakura said a deeper meaning behind her words.

Shizune didn't respond for a second, seeming to weigh her words before she nodded "yes that is a students job. Said student should also know that this doesn't let her off getting me a birthday gift."

Sakura laughed and smiled up at her teacher. Shizune stood regally above her before turning away. Sakura swore she saw a smile on the older woman's face. The little pig trotted happily at her side.

XxXx

"Come on, roll over," Sakura coaxed as Ayame lay on his belly. The little child had no interest in moving and simply sat his head down contented to sleep like he was. Sakura poked him.

"Stop it, he's not a dog," Ino said setting Tosh down beside her brother.

"Fine," Sakura sighed. Babies were so boring, she couldn't wait until they actually did something. She had had a fit earlier when she swore Ayame smiled at her. Ino had been quick to burst her bubble by telling her it was wind but she knew he smiled. She just knew.

"Though, look at this," Ino said and she lifted the sleeping Tosh a little further away from her brother so about a foot of space was between them. Little Tosh seemed to frown and started to move in an odd sort of shuffle motion. This continued for ten minutes until she was firmly nestled at her brothers side. Sakura looked up with a wide grin but Ino bid her to wait. A second later Tosh seemed to be slapping her brother until she pulled the blanket from him and dragged it around herself. "She's like a heat seeking missile!" Ino laughed.

"I'm going to make us dinner," Sakura laughed and kissed Ino's forehead as she passed by.

"No wonder I love you," Ino called "make the spaghetti with lots of cheese!"

"Aren't you trying to lose weight?" Sakura yelled back.

"Aren't you trying to get into my pants? Make the spaghetti!" Ino retorted.

XxXx

Sakura shuddered. As a doctor and a war veteran she had been covered in some disgusting and dangerous substances. But somehow the blood, bile, faeces and other unmentionable liquids didn't even come close to sour baby sick. "You were waiting until I was the one that picked you up," she glared knowingly at Tosh.

"Stop harassing our daughter," Ino said burping the more agreeable child, Ayame.

Sakura was about to reply but Tosh came up with her own defence in the form of a second barrage. Sakura twisted her face in disgust as a bit landed on her cheek. "Touché," she acknowledged her foes superior fire power. "But just remember when you're old enough to get spanked, the balls back in my court."

"Sakura stop threatening our daughter," Ino sighed wearily.

Xxxxx

Ayame giggled as Sakura rubbed her hair along his cheek. His chubby hands tried to grab the strands but his coordination was off slightly. He lightly knocked against Sakura's hand. She liked looking into his pale green eyes, they always seemed to smile. With his light blonde hair and slight crease in his skin he reminded her of Naruto.

Ayame screamed in triumph as he managed to grab the elusive pink strands. Sakura smiled indulgently then winced as he yanked down hard. He put the ends of her hair in his mouth and started to gag. He scared himself with the strange sensation and started to wail loudly.

Sakura scooped him up and rocked him soothingly. Just like Naruto to put something strange in his mouth and then cry about it.

XxXx

"Sakura, you should have damn well told me!" Shizune yelled slamming the door to the flower shop closed.

Sakura looked up from where she was changing Tosh behind the counter. Women getting angry at her and slamming doors was a frequent, if unwanted, occurrence. "What?"

"That you published the jutsu!" Shizune said bracing the door.

"I didn't," Sakura said in confusing lifting Tosh into her arms. She glance at Ino in confusion.

"I didn't think it would be published so quickly," Ino said with a frown.

"What?" Sakura said in disbelief "you…what did you do?"

"We'll talk about this later," Shizune snapped. Sakura turned to snap back when the door gave a might heave. "Oh, did I not mention the rabid horde of reporters outside?" Shizune said in faux sweetness.

"What?" Sakura felt like she was miles behind the conversation.

"Yeah the entire village is up in arms about you and your kids," Shizune growled "we'll have to go through the roof. Shikamaru and Temari are acting as decoys for us."

"Why is the village up in arms? I told them that they were mine!" Sakura protested.

"Yes, but they thought you meant they were yours as in lesbian life partner crap, not yours biologically," Shizune rolled her eyes "They're angry 'cus you didn't tell them."

"That makes no sense!" Sakura snapped.

"Yeah, well, this isn't my crazy village! I have a mansion outside a real city. I don't even know why I'm here. Now about the get away plan?!" Shizune glared.

"There's a tunnel under the flower shop," Ino said picking up Ayame and heading for the store room. "My dad had it built after the Kyuubi attack. It reaches just inside the forests west side."

"Good, you two get going I'll hold the door. Rendezvous with Kei by that big oak," Shizune yelled.

"This is so stupid," Sakura grouched as Ino dragged her away "why can't we just explain?"

"Because when it comes to you the village turns into crazed fan girls," Ino said annoyed "move the bags," she ordered taking Tosh of Sakura.

Sakura grumbled and moved the heavy bags of earth from the floor "has there always been a trap door here?"

"Yep, but there's always been something on top of it," Ino said as Sakura grunted trying to open the rusty hinges on the door. She nearly fell over as the door sprung open suddenly. She glared at Ino who was laughing at her "come on, lets get this whole thing over with."

XxXx

"It's a bit old fashioned but I brought you a tv," Kei then let out an embarrassed chuckle "but you don't get any reception here so I borrowed a dvd player…"

"How long do we have to stay here?" Sakura asked gingerly wiping the dust away from the cooker.

"Just until Shizune-sama sets up the press conference and the village calms down," Kei said following behind her boss.

"We have plumbing," Sakura said turning the tap and was slightly surprised when water actually came out. "Is the village really that mad that I didn't tell them?"

"Old man closed his shop early," Kei said with raised eyebrows.

"No way, he had that shop open nine-three for years!" Sakura said sceptically.

"He joined the search party looking for you, he even asked people questions," Kei said to impress upon Sakura the villages outrage.

"Wow," Sakura said finally understanding the gravity of the situation "I've really offended them…"

"I know," Kei nodded.

"Oh, God," Ino shook her head and turned around. "They're both crazy. I'm in a deserted cabin with two idiots."

XxXx

"You are so gay," Sakura laughed as she came out of the bathroom drying her hair. They had cleaned the place thoroughly earlier but even though Sakura had called the shower first Ino got it because she had just had two children. That excuse could only work for so long.

"What?" Ino said raising her eyebrow as she turned around.

"You are so gay," Sakura laughed softly to herself as she glanced in on the twins before heading into the kitchen with Ino. "Oh, burgers!"

"I thought I would cook for once," Ino said flipping the burgers in the pan "and why am I so gay?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about when we had sex," Sakura laughed again and sat on the rickety kitchen chair. "It was the straight missionary all the time. You never even used your mouth on me."

"You wanted me to put that in my mouth?" Ino laughed "no, no I don't think." She actually shuddered.

"Hey!" Sakura said slightly offended.

"Did you smell it? And the way it squirts?" Ino grimaced and turned away to sat the burgers in their buns "ew, no way."

"Hey! It's still my cock!" Sakura said snapping the plate away from the blonde.

Ino laughed and ruffled Sakura's hair before sitting across from her "and that's the only reason it got anywhere near me. Just think Sakura, you're the only man that's ever been inside me," she leaned in close to the hypnotised doctor "you touched me deeper than anyone…"

"…Even Mina?" Sakura asked slightly breathless.

"Especially Mina," Ino smiled when Sakura stirred off into the distance in a fuzzy haze.

XxXx

"Shhh," Sakura rocked Tosh and Ayami together in her arms. It made her seem like she was doing an odd sort of chicken dance. She knelt on the floor then sat the kids on their blanket. Bottles, where did she leave the bottles, she found them on the counter and quickly ran for them.

"Take these and be good," She yawned. Ino had went to bed early and she was giving the kids their last bottle before putting them down for the night. The twins latched onto them fiercely and drunk deeply.

Sakura watched them with a soft smile and lay down beside them. She was just going to rest her eyes for five minutes. She just needed a little nap.

She woke up with the sun shining directly in her face and a baby stuck to her side. She frowned as she felt the heavy blanket on top of her. She didn't put it there. She glanced over to see Ino beside her with a twin cuddled into her side. She grinned as Ino stirred and opened her eyes.

"You looked so comfortable," the blonde yawned as she realised Sakura was staring at her.

Sakura just laughed and got up. She made sure to tuck the blanket around Tosh as she headed into the kitchen. "You want me to cook breakfast?"

"No, I'm going to have some cereal," Ino called back.

XxXx

Sakura glanced at Ino eating her cereal. When the blonde looked up she quickly glanced away. Ino went back to eating but felt the doctors eyes on her. "What?" She said at last.

"You published the jutsu," Sakura said at last. She set down her own spoon and lent back in her chair.

Ino slowly straightened then nodded "I did."

"Why?"

"Because you worked hard on it. Shizune was right it could help a lot of people and to tell you the truth when I made you swear not to publish it, I was testing you," Ino waited for the explosion.

It never came. Sakura instead of getting angry like she would have just frowned "test?"

Ino nodded "I wanted to see how much you wanted the baby. If you wanted it more than the glory. I was half hoping you would refuse so I could keep them to myself. Remember at the time we weren't that close."

Sakura nodded "then why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I thought it would be a nice surprise," she said honestly "I didn't know it would have pissed so many people off and I certainly didn't think it would happen so quickly. I just sent it to a publisher a week before all this started."

"They usually print whatever I write right away. It's a perk of being a legend I suppose," Sakura said.

"Are we okay?" Ino asked.

Sakura took a breath and thought. She should be angry that Ino had went behind her back but it didn't seem important right now. She also didn't do it maliciously, "yeah we're okay," she then grinned "can't get angry with the woman I'm trying to seduce. I would delay all my future orgasms."

Ino laughed and threw the dish towel at her. It hit her with a wet thump and she scowled.

XxXx

"The crowds still hunting for you," Tenten informed her over the phone. "Shizune has a press conference set up for tomorrow so you can explain yourself."

Sakura sighed and rubbed her forehead "I can't believe this. It's got way out of hand…"

"That's what you get for being famous," Tenten said with no sympathy. "But tonight is your last night alone with Ino…"

"So?" Sakura said.

"So? Are you dense?! It's a perfect time for some action! You two are alone in a cabin with no one around for miles! Get in there, Sakura!" Tenten nearly strangled the phone in her enthusiasm.

"Ino wants time-" Sakura started but Tenten cut her off "-what about what you want eh?!"

Sakura went silent then set down the phone. Tenten was still screaming down the receiver but she ignored it. She walked slowly into the bed room where Ino was playing with the twins. Ino looked up at her with a smile but froze as she saw the serious expression on Sakura's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

Sakura didn't speak but pulled Ino up from the bed and kissed her. "Tonight we're going to make love," she said firmly after pulling back.

"But-" Ino tried to protest, still dazed from the kiss.

"Tonight," Sakura said firmly.

"…Tonight," Ino agreed.

XxXx

It was Ino's turn to nervously look at Sakura. Sakura however, felt calm. She took the first shower and made sure to tidy herself up. She smiled softly when Ino nervously shoved the babies bottles at her before going for her own shower. Sakura then occupied herself with feeding and putting the twins to bed. When that was done and Ino still hadn't come out of the bathroom she cleaned the bedroom. She opened the windows for fresh air then closed them as it got to cold. She cast a glance at the bathroom door where steam was starting to come out of the cracks.

"Ino?" She called out.

"I'm fine!" Ino snapped back.

Sakura contented with the answer went to put new sheets on the bed. All that was left now was to wait. She idly tapped her leg as the wait grew longer and longer. "Ino?" She called.

"I'm fine!" Ino snapped again.

She waited.

And waited.

Then she sighed and went to the bathroom door "listen, if you don't want to -"

"No! That's not it," Ino called back and Sakura felt herself relax.

"I'm coming in," She said trying the door only to find it locked.

"No!" Ino yelled.

But Sakura had already forced it open with her strength. At first she couldn't see anything with all the steam but slowly the fog cleared. Ino grabbed a towel and hugged it to her naked chest. Her short hair fell wetly against her face. "I told you not to come in!" She snapped.

Sakura walked forwards with one eyebrow raised in question. She touched the towel that Ino was using to shield herself with. Ino jerked back and nearly fell into the bath. Sakura acted quickly and pulled the off balanced Ino flush against her. The both gasped.

"What is it you don't want me to see?" She asked softly.

"I have stretch marks and I'm a little more chubby than normal," Ino admitted in a whisper.

A thousand responses flew through Sakura's head but she didn't know which one, if any, was the right one. She couldn't risk choosing the wrong answer so instead kissed Ino. She kissed her insistently until the blonde started to kiss back. She turned and pressed Ino into the sink. Ino wiggled her way onto the rim so that she was sitting and still able to kiss Sakura.

She moaned as Ino brought her hands up to run through her hair. The towel dropped to her lap. Sakura broke away to kiss at her neck. "I love your breasts. I was worried mine would be too small," she confided breathlessly "I love how full an heavy they are in my hands. You made me come once just by undressing them. I love how they blush and fit in my hands and now they're even bigger and I don't think I can stand it…"

"Sakura!" Ino gasped as Sakrua kissed her way down to Ino's chest. She sucked at the crest of the left breast, she could feel Ino's heart pounding frantically like a caged bird. She plucked at the pink nipples but didn't kiss them because she didn't want to taste Ino's milk.

"I can't stop," she confessed as she pulled away the towel.

"If you do I'll kill you," Ino growled as she bucked into Sakura's searching hand.

Sakura buried her face in Ino's neck. She pressed her back into the wall so that no space existed between their bodies. Ino hissed as she felt the cool wall on her raging skin. So, tight, so warm. Sakura hand to swallow hard as Ino clenched around her fingers. She was stupidly grateful that Ino had got a C section at that moment.

"Your thumb… move it to the le-oh!" Ino's back arched as she came.

Sakura winced as Ino gripped her hair tightly and bit at her neck to stop herself from crying out. She held the blonde tightly as shuddered then slumped against her. She couldn't leave Ino's breasts alone. She kept stroking an pinching them. She gripped Ino's thigh and kissed her trying to steal her breath. She wanted Ino to be just as dizzy as she was.

She jerked back as Ino snapped savagely at her lips. It gave Ino the space she needed to force Sakura back. She quickly turned and pinned the doctor against the sink before falling to her knees. Sakura was no longer wearing her pyjama bottoms as Ino's mouth consumed her.

Her hand grabbed Ino's head like a life line but she wasn't sure if she was trying to push her away or pull her closer. All she could do was gasp as Ino turned her around and bent her over the sink for better access. She glanced behind her and she could see Ino gazing intently at her as her mouth worked wonderfully. All she could register was Ino on her knees. Ino on her knees with her pink tongue disappearing between her thighs. She hand to cover her eyes but she was too late as the sight made her light headed and she was floating…floating away…

"Shit, Sakura!" Ino yelled at her now somehow above her "If you couldn't stand anymore you should have told me. You cracked you damn head on the sink!"

Sakura pulled the furious blonde down into another kiss. Ino was still mad but gratefully sank between Sakura's spread legs. They rocked in a frenzy together, Ino ripped open Sakura's pyjama top and was palming her small breast as Sakura moaned and tried to fondle any skin she could reach. They came together then Ino flopped down on Sakura's side.

Minutes, hours, passed before Sakura found the energy to turn her head and look at Ino. Ino's eyes flickered up to meet hers and they stared dumbly at each other before laughing. They rolled towards each other like children and giggled on the cold bathroom floor.

"We're too old for this," Ino smiled.

"That was surprising," Sakura said pushing herself up to rest on her elbow. She glanced back at the bedroom she had carefully prepared. "I was going to be nice and romantic with a lot of 'are you ok's?' and 'I love you's'."

"That failed," Ino said not sounding at all disappointed. Sakura grinned. Ino lent over to kiss her but it was gently with no hunger. If they were younger they could probably fall asleep on the bathroom floor then wake up for another round but they were mommies now. The helped each other to their feet and giggled at the state of the other.

"When did I bite your ass?" Ino asked examining the area in question.

"You bit my ass?!" Sakura said trying to see the wound. What she couldn't see with her eyes she felt with her hand and winced. "Sitting down is going to be such a bitch," she groused.

"Well it looks like an angry cat used me for a scratching post," Ino said glaring mildly at the unrepentant Sakura as they ambled into the bedroom.

Sakura lifted the covers and waved Ino in first. "How's your head?" The blonde asked as Sakura settled down beside her.

"Throbbing," Sakura groaned. "What about you?"

"My hips sore from the floor," Ino muttered her arms coming up to encircle Sakura.

"You really are old…" Sakura said tiredly then fell asleep.

"And you have no stamina," Ino muttered before she too fell asleep.

XxXx

"Nervous?" Tenten asked as Sakura looked over her speech.

"A little," Sakura admitted as she peered around the curtain.

Everyone in the village plus the hordes of reporters and scientist wanted to come to Sakura's speech. It meant that there was no building big enough to house all the bodies so an open air stage, complete with a projector, was erected. She stood behind it waiting for Shizune to introduce her.

Shika was behind her looking grim as he stood guard over the sleeping twins. She smiled and ruffled his hair spoiling his serious expression. He swatted at her hand. "Aunt Ino is with my mum and dad. They're working security," the little boy informed her using his best grown up tone.

"Then I have nothing to worry about," Sakura grinned as the boy nodded reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, we have you all ready to start a new life in the city should this fail," Tenten grinned then stopped as she considered "that's not a bad idea actually…"

Sakura rolled her eyes but didn't have time to comment as Shizunecame through the curtain. Tintin the piglet trotted at her side wearing a purple top designed to look like a kimono. Sakura blinked at the pig better dressed than she was. "You're up chibi-doc," Shizune said stepping out of the way "be careful the Old man's brought things to throw."

Sakura took a deep breath then started forwards. The crowd gazed at her with stony silence waiting until she got to the daze before blinding her with photographs. She blinked in shock. "AS you all know I've publish some new medical research…" and she began to explain about the jutsu. She clearly outlined the benefits it would have for future use and then theorised how it could be expanded to help in other areas. She felt pride swell up when some of the most reputable doctors started to nod thoughtfully at the slides behind her. She could even see some of them idly trying to copy the hand signals. Her enthusiasm gave the speech energy so that even the reporters who were there only for the gossip couldn't help but be caught up in the new discovery. She finished to roaring applause and let out a sigh of relief. Her eyes found Ino's at the back of the crowd and she smiled widely.

Her joy was squashed by a meatball marinara. The stale sandwich narrowly missed her and splattered on the screen behind her. She looked up startled to see the Old Man standing with his arms crossed. "That science jargon is all well and good," he growled completing the longest sentence anyone had ever heard him say "but what does that mean about the kids?"

"I told you they were mine," Sakura defended herself once again.

"Yes but you didn't say that they were really yours," the baker growled making perfect sense to the rest of the village that backed him with hostile mutterings.

Sakura was going to argue the point when she say Ino waving frantically to her. She rained in her temper then said, through gritted teeth, "I'm awful sorry about that."

The village didn't seem mollified "how did you do it?" A voice called from the crowd and she growled. Had they just ignored what she said for the last hour?!

"This is how!" And she changed into a man. She stood in her male form as the gasps of the villagers grew louder in shock. Camera's flashed to take in her new form and she shook her head wearily. Seriously, had she been talking in a different language the last hour?

"And she didn't even tell us, she was the father!"

Sakura was close to weeping at this point. She gratefully stepped to the side as Tenten pushed her away from the mike. "Sakura didn't mean to offend anyone. She just got a little carried away like all expectant dads. To show how sorry she is she's throwing a welcome to the world party for all the kids at the hospital." The village hesitated still not ready to fully forgive Sakura. "Free beer," Tenten added and Sakura was forgiven in a thunderous cry of joy.

She smiled grimly at the ecstatic crowd before coving the mike with her hand and glaring at Tenten "where the hell am I going to get free beer?! And at the hospital!? That's the stupidest idea ever!"

"No, the stupidest idea ever was agreeing to get Ino pregnant," Tenten said then shrugged "at least they all love you again."

Sakura looked at the celebrating crowd that was her home and sighed with defeat. Well at least she didn't have to move. "Free beer!" She yelled and was echoed by an elated chorus.

XxXx

"Look at this," Ino threw the magazine down on one of the enormous brown boxes that stood in the living room.

"After I unpack the bathroom. Did you get the rest of your boxes from the flower shop?" Sakura asked absently. Ino nodded "and did you give back the keys to my apartment? Shizune wants to buy it for when she stays in the village."

"All taken care off," Ino assured "the kids?"

"Temari came over an hour ago and kidnapped them," Sakura answered still working.

"Was there much of a struggle?" Ino teased.

"She tried to give them back but I managed to slam the door in time," Sakura grinned coming out of the bathroom. "What is it you wanted me to look at?"

"It seems that you're a sex symbol," Ino grinned at Sakura's horrified face. The doctor snapped the magazine off her and read; _The legendary blossom, the hottest guy and girl in history? _"They've did a run down of famous faces through the ages and you won. You beat Tsunade and The forth Hokage."

Sakura groaned and threw the magazine away. Ino happily seated herself on her lap and wrapped her arms around her "but you're my girlfriend/boyfriend and don't you forget it."

"I'm getting love letters addressed to the male Sakura," she groaned and Ino laughed and kissed her nose. "If it makes you feel any better I'll write one to the female Sakura," she offered.

Sakura was about to reply when the phone rang. Only Temari had the number of their new house as they had only moved in two days ago. "Hey Temari, what's wrong?"

"The little bitch bit me!" Temari raged down the phone "she bit me then threw up on me!"

Sakura grinned "that's just Tosh's way of saying she misses me. We'll be over to get them soon."

"You damn well better, you leave it too long and you'll only have one left," Temari growled then hung up.

"Let's go and get the rest of our family," Sakura sighed pushing Ino to her feet.

"Honestly the way you act," Ino rolled her eyes as she opened the door for Sakura "you would think Tosh was a terror."

"She is," Sakura declared "she's only nice when you're around!"

The couple continued to bicker long after the door to their family home close. It was just a normal day at the Haruna household.

XxXx

And we're finished yay! Sorry it took so long but real life is a bitch. Thanks to everyone who real the story so far, I hope I didn't leave you wanting.


End file.
